Setting Fire to the Rain
by jamesandlilyff
Summary: They had always been enemies; rivals competing for top of the class. Albus was just stuck in the middle of their constant arguments. But as their relationship grows, they learn some things make about as much sense as setting fire to rain. Not a song fic!
1. Chapter 1 OWL Year Begins

**Hello to whoever clicked on my story! Here's a huge thanks to you and a pat on the back for having such a good choice in story selection ;)**

**So if you have read my other stories, you'll know I already had a Rose/Scorpius fic out, but I didn't really like where it was going soo….I started a new one! I hope you like this one!**

**Just so you know…**

**Rated: T for snogging/language**

**NOT A SONG FIC! I just thought the title applied well :)**

**I plan to update weekly, but no more than two-week gaps.**

**And now, unto the story! :D**

It was a breezy September morning as best friends Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter walked to the first class of their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rays of sunshine and sweet smelling wind drifted into the newly polished corridors (courtesy of Argus Filch, the ancient caretaker, although they would soon be filled with scuff marks and whiffs of dung bomb) from open classroom windows, causing nostalgia of summer among the students and teachers. Scorpius was hardly complaining about the year starting however; as much as he loved the manor, he knew Hogwarts was his true home. He adored everything about it and constantly reminisced on the fond and exciting memories he had had during his past four years. Most of them involved his best friend, Albus Potter.

Growing up, Scorpius had never had many friends. He was homeschooled for his primary education by his parents and the manor was so far away from the local village his only friends were the house elves, his parents, and his cousins. He was never lonely but he was incredibly nervous about going to Hogwarts without any idea of what other children outside his family were like. That is why he chose to sit alone on that train ride, until a boy with startling green eyes and unruly hair had entered his compartment.

"Hi," he had said with a shy smile.

"Hi," Scorpius responded timidly.

"I'm Albus." The boy stuck out his hand.

"Scorpius." Scorpius took his hand and shook it gently.

"Are you alright? You seem scared."

"I'm nervous for what house I'll be put into," he lied.

Albus' smile grew. "Me too! All my family has been in Gryffindor, and I was really scared to be in Slytherin but now I'm not so sure. So I don't know what I want!"

Scorpius giggled a bit despite himself. "All my family has been in Slytherin."

Albus cocked his head a bit. "Really? Well you seem really nice, so Slytherin can't be all bad."

Scorpius grinned; he had been called nice! Of course, Albus didn't know what kind of family he had come from. Scorpius sighed. "Thanks, but my ancestors weren't. I'm a Malfoy."

Albus looked at him confused. "Really? My Uncle Ron told me all Malfoy's were obnoxious ferrets. But you're nothing what he described."

Scorpius shrugged. "So do you hate me now?"

Albus laughed. "Of course not! How could I ever hate my first friend at Hogwarts?"

They had both been sorted into Slytherin that night, and had been best mates ever since. He had even stayed at Albus' house a few times, and Albus his. In factthe Potter-Weasley family had come to accept that he and his family were different than who they used to be.

Unfortunately, Scorpius hadn't seen Albus at all summer, for he had been volunteering with his parents in South America all holiday, no magic allowed.

"Not everyone can be as gifted and blessed as our family, Scorpius," his mother would say. "It's our duty to give to those who cannot provide for themselves."

"And besides, Grandfather thinks it's shameful and a disgrace, so you know its a brilliant idea," his father would chuckle and rumple his hair.

Truth be told, Scorpius loved every minute of his summer, although he had been apart from magic and Albus for all of it. It just made him appreciate it more. And now that he and Al were reunited, they had a lot to catch up on.

"Scor, you listening?" Albus asked him, waving a hand in his flawless face.

"Oh, sorry. Can you repeat that?" Scorpius requested sheepishly, blinking a few times to focus back on Al.

"I said we might finally have a chance at getting the house cup this year! Of course, Fred is Gryffindor's captain, but they lost Mackenzie Wood and Fletcher Finnigan and honestly doubt they can replace them." Fred was one of the many cousins that Albus had and was in his 7th year. He and his twin sister Roxanne were the same age as James, Albus' older brother and they were all Gryffindors.

"Zambini is our captain this year and you know him: 'Try your hardest or don't try at all!'" Scorpius did an impressive imitation of Claude Zambini by deepening his voice a few notches and touching his shoulders to his ears. Albus sniggered quietly for fear of getting caught of mocking their massive captain by his faithful cronies.

"You've got to admit he is fair though, and a hell of a leader. And hey, with you as a chaser and me as the star seeker, we can't lose!" Albus mused.

"Why do you get a star in front of your name? I pull my own weight on the team Potter, thank you very much." Scorpius frowned and puffed out his chest in a dignified way.

"Gee, I'm not sure, you were a few goals short of the desired quota Malfoy," Albus tisked. Scorpius rolled his eyes and shoved the green-eyed boy into a group of gossiping third year girls.

"Whoops, 'scuse me ladies." Albus muttered his apology to the girls and blushed a tint of red as they giggled in delight. Scorpius laughed along with them at his easily embarrassed friend.

"Anyways, you scared for OWL year?" Albus asked as he straightened his green and silver tie.

"Not really, but I'm not exactly sure what to expect." Scorpius shrugged truthfully.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about, Mr. Prefect," Al glanced at the shiny badge on Scorpius' robe and smirked. "Getting all O's for you will be as easy as it is for Rose."

"If not more," Scorpius smiled, thinking of their constant battles for being top of the class. Al's cousin was his biggest competition, for as much as it annoyed him, she was positively brilliant. And like him, Rose Weasley was also a prefect.

"I wouldn't go that far mate," Al grimaced and ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from James. "She already started studying over holiday!"

"You're kidding!"

Albus shook his head.

"Merlin, is it really that hard?"

"According to my cousin Dominique it is. After she told her about her fifth year, poor Rosie didn't come out of her mum's library for a week. And she has nothing to worry about!"

"Aw Al, you flatter me," said a sarcastic voice behind them. The two friends turned around to see a smirking Rose Weasley. "Hello Malfoy."

Scorpius put on a look of bewilderment. "Weasley, what are you doing here? Didn't you get the letter from McGonagall- no gingers are aloud at Hogwarts this year. They're too annoying."

She rolled her eyes and squeezed in between them. "Oh I got the letter alright, but I could have sworn it said no Malfoy's aloud- they're too supercilious."

Albus snickered as they continued towards double Defense Against the Dark Arts and Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Your on top of your game I see. Good holiday then?

"Without you invading my cousin's and grandparent's houses? Splendid," she smirked. Then she turned to her right to glare at her cousin. "And for the record Al, I was in mum's library for three days tops, and you would be to if you spoke to Dom. She made this year seem like an absolute nightmare."

Overall, Scorpius got along pretty well with the entire Potter-Weasley clan. The only exception: Rose Weasley.

It all started in their first year before the Sorting when Albus had gotten the brilliant idea to introduce them to each other.

"Hey, there's my cousin! She's in our year, want to meet her?" Albus had asked him while they waited outside the Great Hall for Professor Longbottom to beckon them inside. Before Scorpius could answer, Albus dragged him over to a girl with brilliant red hair reading a book in the corner by herself. "Hey Rosie, this is my new friend Scorpius."

Rose looked up and glared at Albus. "Don't call me Rosie," she frowned before turning to Scorpius. Her blue eyes shimmered in recognition. "You're Draco Malfoy's kid, I presume?"

Scorpius nodded and Rose stuck her nose in the air. "My dad has told me stories of your family."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked a bit rudely.

"It means Albus shouldn't have become friends with you, Malfoy."

"That was mean Rosie! Scorpius is really nice and funny, and he says his father is nothing like what Uncle Ron said!" Albus defended him. Scorpius felt a rush of gratitude for his new friend; he really did like this kid.

"Whatever." Rose rolled her eyes and returned to her book. Scorpius saw it was a muggle play, Hamlet; one of his favorite stories. She was nearing the end of it and Scorpius got an idea.

"Come on Scor, let's leave the nerd alone." Albus stuck his tongue out at his cousin and turned to go. Instead of following, Scorpius leaned in close to Rose and looked over shoulder.

"Go away, Malfoy," she snapped at him but he didn't leave just yet.

"As you wish, ginger," he said and she gave him a dirty look for the nickname. "And by the way, Hamlet, Gertrude, Laertes, and Claudius all die."

Rose gasped and hit him in the shoulder for ruining the story for her. He laughed and walked away his Albus.

Ever since then, Rose and Scorpius had constantly battled for top of the class and overall superiority over the other. Over time, Albus had gotten used to their constant bickering and even found it amusing at times, saying it reminded him of his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, whatever that meant.

As Rose and Albus talked about OWLs, Scorpius noticed Rose looked different than she did last term. Her red hair was longer and still slightly frizzy but she had managed to maintain it in a braid cascading over her left shoulder. Her eyes were still a deep blue but her eyebrows were slightly darker than her hair. Rose still had the same freckles dusting her cheeks and forehead though. But she looked...older somehow. Matured. And now that Scorpius thought about it, Albus did too. He had grown taller (not as tall as himself, of course) and his untamable black hair was a bit longer. He was almost an exact copy of his dad except he had with mother's smile.

As they walked past a corridor with windows overlooking the Black Lake, Scorpius caught his reflection in one and wondered if he looked different too. He still had the same shaggy, platinum blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, and porcelain skin. He supposed he was taller and a bit more muscular from building hospitals and such over the summer, but other than that there wasn't much difference.

"Anyways," Albus declared, changing the subject and bringing Scorpius back into the conversation. "How do you reckon your quidditch team will be this year, Rosie?"

"Don't call me Rosie. And how many flobberworms do you think I give?" Rose scoffed. "Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch. It's all you boys ever talk about!"

Al snapped his fingers across his body in disappointment. "Drat, that means Fred and James have been strategizing. We've got work to do Scor."

"Come on Albus, the Gryffindor match isn't until January." Scorpius brushed the hair out of his eyes and noticed Rose staring at him. He looked back at her but she glanced down, pretending she hadn't noticed, but her scarlet ears told Scorpius she had.

"It's never too early to start preparing!" Albus declared.

The threesome walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, which was ironically bright and welcoming despite the class name. Professor Vesso was always one for cheer and joviality. Scorpius and Albus chose seats near the back while Rose skipped up to the front to join her female Gryffindor dorm mates. The class chattered animatedly until the door to Professor Vesso's office opened grandly.

"Welcome back everyone, welcome back! It's excellent to see you all again, and in OWL year too!" he smiled, his white teeth contrasting greatly with slicked back hair, which was graying slightly on the sides. He strode over to a table holding jars of unidentified objects and pinched the bridge of his large nose. "Ah, OWLs. The students think they got it bad...try being the one who has to teach you ne'er-do-wells everything."

There was muffled laughter and Professor Vesso crossed his arms. "Oh come now, that was a 'O' level joke! You all seem half-dead!"

"Like you said sir, it's the beginning of OWL year," Scorpius pointed out and the class murmured in agreement. Vesso looked over at him and smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you think you're tired now, you're in for a splendid surprise," he chortled but winked at Scorpius. He smiled; he always had had a good relationship with Vesso.

"If you're all as tired as you look to be, I suggest we do something to get your adrenaline going. Everyone up, let's duel!"

There was a mixed reaction throughout the room: a few people groaned ("But I just curled my hair this morning!" complained Melanie Hopert of Slytherin), others whooped, and in Al and Scorpius' case, exchanged betting glances.

"You're going to be paired with Rose, just watch," Al predicting, omnipotent.

"Oh please, I'm sure he's seen us duel together enough times to get the thrill of some real action, thanks to me of course," Scorpius sighed pretentiously and Albus slapped him upside the head.

"Alright, I want all the girls in a straight line on this side of the room and the boys the same way on the other." Vesso flicked his wand and the tables and chairs vanished so the students had more than enough room to do as they were told. "We all know the rules: each person can cast one jinx or hex and one blocking spell. No more, no less. Understand? Excellent! Now we need two volunteers to start us off..."

An obnoxious prat named Jack McLaggen stepped into the center of the room first, puffing out his chest haughtily. Scorpius hated McLaggen; by the way he walked, talked, and acted it was a wonder he was sorted as a Gryffindor. He was ten times more self-assured than brave. Melanie's friends pushed her out as well and she stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Ready, set, duel!"

"_Rictemsempra_!" McLaggen cast and Melanie gasped in surprise. The jinx hit her instantly and she was giggling so hard she couldn't cast her own.

"You-git-" she shouted through continuous laughter. "-Wasn't-ready-"

"I think I won," Smith smirked triumphantly and sauntered towards the back of the line. Vesso rolled his eyes and muttered the counter jinx to stop Melanie's continuous laughter.

"Who's next?"

Rose took a step forward cautiously and George Lennex did the same.

"Erm, sorry Mr. Lennex, but let's have Mr. Malfoy duel with Miss

Weasley?" Scorpius shut his eyes and groaned while Albus smiled gleefully and pushed his mate forwards.

"Told you so," he sing-songed

"Oh shut it." Rose was already in position looking determined to succeed. He'd never hear the end of it if he lost.

"Wands at the ready. Set. Duel!"

Scorpius thought _'Petrificus Totalus_' and waved his wand in her direction. She blocked it easily and did her own silent gesture to which he translated as a stunning spell. He dodged it and countered with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, which hit her directly in the kneecaps.

"The rules were one hex and one blocking spell you imbecile!" Rose yelled as her legs were jiggling like jello. She looked so ridiculous he had to laugh; Scorpius and the other boys began to snicker. "Some cousin you are Albus Severus!"

Albus stop laughing and he crossed his arms across his chest defensively as the girls exchanged high fives. "I could say the same for you, Rose Nymphadora!"

Rose scowled and glared at Scorpius murderously, as if he had been the one to say it. "_Tarantallegra_!"

"Okay, that's enough I think!" Professor Vesso declared, but a smile was inching unto his face at the sight of a dancing Scorpius and a wobbling Rose. "_Finite Incantatem_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Ginger!" Scorpius called down the corridor as Defense Against the

Dark Arts let out. "Weasley, wait up!"

Rose did not turn around however, and Scorpius waved goodbye to Albus before running to catch up with her. When he finally reached her, she didn't turn to face him. "Please disappear immediately Malfoy or I will be forced to banish you to another dimension."

Scorpius smiled. "How're you going to do that?"

"I have my ways," she murmured and Scorpius chuckled lightly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your valiant try," he said. "You fought well."

"Go to hell," she snapped in reply.

"Don't be like that Rosie-"

Rose whirled around at him a glared. "How many times do I have to say it? Don't-call-me-Rosie!" She poked his chest with every word. "And what is so funny Malfoy?"

"Just the fact that I'm at least a foot taller than you now," he grinned looking down on her and she scowled.

"You are the most arrogant human being on the planet!"

"Well that's just ridiculous," he frowned sarcastically. "Have you met everyone on the planet?"

"Ooooooo what do we have here?" chimed an irksome voice from above. Scorpius and Rose looked up but groaned in unison as they saw who was talking.

"Peeves," the moaned.

"One of the many Weaselbees and the lonely Mallyfee? Talking? Oh how your ancestors would be ashamed!" he squealed in delight.

"Shut it Peeves," Scorpius snapped.

"Oh no no no, don't be rude to old Peevsey or old Peevsey won't be very nice to you!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, annoy us to death?" Scorpius put his hands up and pretended to quiver in fear. "You do that already!"

"Lonely Mallyfee is asking for it!" Peeves cackled maliciously.

"Cut it out Malfoy, he'll leave us alone if we just ignore him!" Rose whispered sharply. But it was too late; Peeves had somehow pulled a bucket of purple gloop from his multicolored pants and began to tip it over unto the two enemies below.

"Wotcher!" Scorpius dove out of sight and cowered under a statue of Winifred the Winning. Unfortunately, Rose wasn't as quick.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, her high-pitched shrieks filling the corridor. Several people started to laugh, Peeves being the loudest of all. Scorpius cracked open an eye to see Rose Weasley covered in the mysterious purple gloob looking as pathetic as she did in class. Scorpius tried to conceal his laughter but a snort broke free. She whipped her head around to face him, and her eyes could have rivaled a basilisk's.

"Sleep with your eyes open," she muttered through gritted teeth.

**Review please :D Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2  Revenge is Sticky

**A/N: Hi! Just wanted to make a few notes before we get to the story. Sorry for the really weird and awkward spacing in the last chapter. I don't know why that happened, for it wasn't like that on my word document…I'll try to reupload it in the future. And I always seem to catch a few spelling/grammar mistakes after I upload a chapter, so I apologize for that as well. **

**Also, just to give you a mental picture of Scorpius. I based him off of Ross Lynch, the guy who plays Austin in the new Disney Channel show. My little cousins were watching it and I saw him and I was, oh my god it's Scorpius Malfoy. Except Scorpius has grey/blue eyes, not brown. :D**

**And if I don't upload a new chapter until after the holidays, Merry Christmas/Happy Hannukah/Kwanza! :D**

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Rose grumbled as she struggled to wash the purple gloop from her hair- _for the third time_. Thanks to Scorpius, she was missing all of her morning classes, which was a highly un-prefect thing to do. How dare he provoke Peeves and then not be able to live up to his actions! To top it all off, he had humiliated her twice in one morning, laughing it off as if her feelings didn't matter. He was the same old dense Malfoy he was and always would be.

When it seemed like she had gotten almost all of it out, Rose stepped out of the shower and dried off her body and hair magically, only to discover there was a purple strip left over from the gloop under her right ear. Uncaring enough to leave it alone, she slipped back into her uniform and exited the bathroom into the dormitory.

"There you are!" cried her extroverted, third year cousin Lily as she entered, who had been reclining on one of her roommate's beds reading the latest _Witch Weekly_ before Rose had arrived.

"You gave me a fright, Lily!" Rose breathed, putting a hand to her racing heart. "What're you doing here? Is it lunch already?"

"Sorry, and yeah," she admitted sheepishly but smiled. "Finally get all the gunk out?"

"Most of it, I hope," she admitted and searched the room for her bag before realization of what Lily had said hit her like a pile of cauldrons. "Wait, you heard about it?"

"Oh yeah, the whole school knows." Lily waved a carefree hand in front of her face as if it were nothing. Rose groaned and fell face first unto her pillow.

"Urrgggg," she moaned into it, feeling the shame crashing down on her. She was the bloody laughing stalk of the entire school on her first day back!

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that, I don't speak Mountain Troll," Lily said sarcastically. Rose pushed herself up and glared at her cousin before grabbing her pillow and chucking it towards Lily's grinning face. "Oh calm down Rose, no one will even remember it in a week!"

"Easy for you to say, Lily," Rose put her head in her hands. "You roll even the most embarrassing moments right off your back without even a blush!"

Lily shrugged. "That may be true, but you've dealt with way more traumatizing events than I have."

Rose raised a challenging eyebrow. "Such as?"

Lily sighed and joined Rose on her bed. "Well, there was that time when you slipped on a patch of ice and rolled all the way down that hill at Hogsmede-"

"Scorpius pushed me!" Rose interrupted.

Lily wagged a finger back and forth. "Innocent until proven guilty. Then there was that time you threw up on Teddy at the Burrow two years ago-"

"Scorpius had given me some rotten candy earlier than day!"

"Do you blame Scorpius for everything?"

"No, it's just- hey wait a minute," Rose said, her train of thought taking a right turn into the Land of Epiphanies. "Scorpius has always had something to do with all of my awkward moments. Merlin, he's the cause of all my troubles!

Lily gave Rose a doubtful look. "Oh come now Rosie-"

"Don't call me Rosie!"

"Then stop interrupting me! All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't blame Scorpius for all of your troubles. It's sinful, especially when he's as attractive as he is."

Rose's gaped. "He, he is not- at _all_, good-looking, whatsoever!"

Lily chuckled. "Oh please, don't even try to pull that over me. Scorpius Malfoy has always been cute, and this summer something must have happened because now he's bloody well handsome. It won't be long until some bird snatches him up in her clutches."

"It's called puberty, and if that were the case he would be more mature and not feel the need to constantly humiliate me anymore!"

"Ever heard of something called flirting?"

"Ever heard of something called Avada Kedavra?"

"You're funny, cousin-o-mine." Lily frowned and Rose laughed at her expression.

"I have an idea. Let's conjure up our flower power and get revenge on the malicious prat!" Rose and Lily laughed at the joke. Because both of their names were flowers, they had assumed when they were little they had 'flower power' and used it to accomplish their schemes, whether it was stealing Grandma Molly's cookies to getting back at Fred and James.

"Well, I do love revenge..." Lily sighed. "What's the plan?"

Rose smiled mischievously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mate, you've got to apologize to her," Albus instructed Scorpius as he loaded an assortment of lettuce, tomato, and bacon unto his abnormally sized BLT. "I know you didn't mean to embarrass her, but do you ever? And yet it happens all the time."

Scorpius stared at Albus with an upper lip curled in disgust as he picked up the massive sandwich and licked his lips before shoving as much as he could into his mouth. Albus moaned in pleasure at the taste and chewed with a look of euphoria on his face. When Scorpius didn't reply to his question, he opened his eyes to see the towhead practically gagging.

"Wut? Um hungree!" Albus defended his disgusting eating habits.

"You're repulsive," Scorpius laughed and handed him a napkin. "And what do you mean this happens all the time?"

"Well...you do have a tendency of tarnishing her reputation," Albus admitted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius cried, offended at the allegation.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Please, you know exactly what I'm saying. Let's think back to Hogsmede in 3rd year, shall we? Rose takes a terrible tumble down a snowy hill in front of the whole school, thanks to an unfortunate shove from a one Scorpius H. Malfoy."

Scorpius laughed in disbelief and looked around for witnesses of this accusing monstrosity.

"Flash forward to summer vacation that year. You tricked dear old Rosie into having some 'candy' from a box of Puking Pastilles that we found under a floorboard in our bedroom. Later that night, boom! Pukes it all up on poor, unsuspecting Teddy Lupin, who I reckon she had a bit of a crush on at the time."

Scorpius stabbed his mashed potatoes. "Technically you helped me with that. And besides, he was too old for her. It was better to crush her dreams while they were still forming.

Albus paused midway in taking another enormous bite out of his feast and smirked. "Jealous, Malfoy?"

Scorpius glared at him and Albus continued before he could deny it. "What about the time in fourth year when you set her hair on fire?"

"That was a complete accident! It's not my fault she got too close to the flame when I turned it on."

"Or when you told that first year Nathaniel she had a crush on him, and he proposed at dinner asking McGonagall to bless their marriage?"

"I-"

"Or in first year where you displayed her collection of romance novels in the common room for all to see?"

"But-"

"And then there was the time in second year-"

"Alright, I get it, okay? I've pulled a few pranks, avada me!" Scorpius snapped.

"I mean it's a wonder she even has friends-"

"Mate, you're pushing it," Scorpius warned and Albus waved his white napkin in surrender.

"Look, the point is you've always been the root of her most appalling moments, whether they were accidental or not, and sooner or later you're going to have to own up to it," Albus informed him and returned to his sandwich. "Preffably soonah."

"You mean apologize? That's a bit rash under the circumstances, am I right?" Scorpius uttered, feeling quite uncomfortable. "I mean, it's not like Rose hasn't done her fair share of destruction to me as well."

"Oh? I can't recall such an event. Please, enlighten me All-knowing Scorpius." Albus put his elbows on the table; his fingers were knitted together and he rested his head on them in sarcasm.

"Well, there was that time- erm." Scorpius flicked through the memories of Rose in his mind but couldn't find one where she got any retaliation. Dammit, that meant admitting Albus was right.

"Face is Scor, all she's ever done was threaten and insult you," Albus shrugged and poured some pumpkin juice in a glass.

"Which has caused me plenty of emotional damage!" Albus gave him a look and Scorpius sighed in defeat. "Oh all right, I guess I could apologize to ginger."

"That's my boy," Albus smiled and Scorpius grunted in response. "Treacle tart?"

At that moment, a now clean Rose and giggling Lily entered the great hall looking like the morning's events hadn't even happened. Maybe he didn't have to apologize after all.

"Here's your chance," Albus noted before the two girls sat on either side of him. "Hey Rosie, you no longer look like Barney the dinosaur!"

Rose blinked a few times, her smile getting tighter and faker with every brush of her eyelashes. However, she took a deep breath and grabbed a piece of bacon off her cousin's plate.

"Well it took THREE showers," she shot a significant look at Scorpius. "And I missed ALL of my morning classes, but hey, it was worth it!"

"If that's trying to make me feel guilty it isn't going to work. And was it really? You're a prefect after all, nothing should be more important than being a model student, which means attending all of your classes. Also, I kind of liked the purple. Anything's better than the frizzy ginger mess you call your hair." Scorpius smirked and Rose exhaled sharply through her nose. Albus cleared his throat and gave Scorpius an 'Apologize-now-or-I'll-be-forced-to-hex-you' glare.

"No it's okay Al, he's just being honest," Rose said sweetly.

Scorpius sighed dejectedly; he hated apologizing for a witty insult, especially to Rose. "No Rose, it's not okay. I just wanted to say-" Scorpius started until Lily cut him off loudly.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to say too, Rose?"

"Right you are Lily, right you are." She smiled in anticipation and turned towards Scorpius. "Scorpius, I just wanted to apologize."

"I know, I'm getting to- Huh?" Wasn't he the one who was supposed to be apologizing to her?

"I wanted to apologize for letting you get away with all the crap you've pulled on me for the past four years. And now, I'm getting revenge!"

"Oh really? How so?" Scorpius leered, doubtful.

Rose leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "You'll see."

Chills ran down Scorpius back for some unknown reason and he looked at Al who merely shrugged. He tried to look as calm as possible and forced a chuckle. "Whatever ginger, I'm going to class."

Something peculiar happened when he tried to stand up; he was stuck to the bench. He struggled a bit but it wouldn't budge. Scorpius looked up to see her twirling her wand effortlessly and Lily giggling furiously.

"Problem, Malfoy?" she raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Permanent sticking charms on trousers tend to cause them."

"You, you-"

"Now you know how I feel. See you in class, or not," she shrugged and got up effortlessly from her seat with Lily. "Bye Al."

"Bye!" Al said through snickers and Scorpius kicked him under the table. "Ow!"

"Help me!"

Albus shrugged again. "This is my revenge on you for the constant harm on my cousin. Families have got to stick together, sorry mate. If your still here by dinner I'll help you. Hey, wait up guys!"

Scorpius growled and tried once more to stand up; no such luck. "Screw apologizing Weasley, this means war," he muttered and began to unfasten his belt.

**Please review/subscribe! Props to **_**AMessofPickles**_** who has always been a faithful reviewer (: if you review I will express my love for you in the next chapter, and the Internet is forever so it'll be legit. **

**Up next: WWIII has begun. Except instead of countries, it's two teenagers, and there are no nuclear bombs…just magical pranks. But an outside force just might intervene and everyone knows there is nothing scarier than McGonagall when she's angry. **


	3. Chapter 3 World War III Begins and Ends

Scorpius stood alone outside of the Great Hall the next evening wearing a look of pure anticipation on his flawless face. His wand was clutched firmly in his left hand while he waited patiently for Rose to finish her dinner and walk into the Entrance Hall where he would be ready to attack.

He looked in again to see how long Rose was to retiring for the evening. It seemed she hadn't even finished her soup yet; pity, he was as ready as ever. Apparently she was laughing at some joke the person across from her was telling. Scorpius squinted to see who it was…Merlin, could it really be Jack McLaggen who was making her so delighted? The prat was about as funny as a dying phoenix, what the devil was he saying that enchanted her so?

"I'm way more amusing than that git. If he could make Rose laugh, I'd be able to keep her smiling for centuries," he murmured to himself bitterly.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a curious voice at the back of him.

"Ahh!" Scorpius yelled and jumped in surprise to see an equally astounded Albus behind him. "Dude, don't sneak up on a guy focused on his prank target!"

"Sorry, sorry," Albus rolled his eyes but then narrowed them in suspicion. "Wait a minute, you're not getting back at Rose, are you?"

"Obviously," Scorpius replied bluntly.

Albus groaned and started hitting the back of his head on the stone wall in frustration. "Great. Just great. Thanks to you Scor, I'm caught between a rock and a hard place on whose side to take!"

"Oh relax you pansy," Scorpius started but a sudden thought made him stop. "Wait, who is the rock, me or Rose?"

"Does it matter?" Albus snapped but Scorpius continued to stare. "Fine, you're the rock."

"Damn right I am," Scorpius nodded approvingly. "But I don't understand why your wand is in such a twist, I'm not asking you to help me."

"I know, but it's my duty as a member of the Potter-Weasley clan to warn Rose of whatever prank you're pulling- speaking of which, what prank are you pulling exactly?"

"Time shall tell, Young Albus."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, here she comes!" Scorpius cried gripped his wand tighter and prepared for the special guest to arrive.

"Oh Merlin," Albus gulped and took off up the staircase. "If she asks, I had nothing to do with this!"

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you!" Scorpius called after him just to make him fret but stopped as the high-pitched squeals of laughing girls got louder.

"-And then I said, 'Problem Malfoy? Permanent sticking charms tend to cause those'," Rose imitated herself and the group of girls laughed again. Scorpius grinded his teeth together.

"The look on his face was absolutely priceless, like a deer in wand light! I swear, I had never seen him so surprised."

Scorpius took a deep, calming breath and listened as the footsteps got closer to him. He hid behind the open door, waiting for his target to reach a good aiming distance. When she was in position, Scorpius grinned and thought, "_Avis Oppugno_!"

"So then Lily and I left for class and- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rose screeched much like she did yesterday morning as a flock of birds surrounded her, violently flapping their wings and pecking at her vibrant hair.

Scorpius stepped out behind his hiding spot and twirled his wand like Rose had, grinning ear to ear. "Problem Ginger? Flocks of birds tend to do that."

The girls that surrounded her giggled softly, afraid of Rose's wrath on them if they did anything more.

"YOU TETIOUS LITTLE-"

"You may have won the battle Weasley, but you lost the war. Sleep well." He flicked his eyebrows and strode off towards the dungeons proudly. When he disappeared behind down the staircase, the girls around Rose began to whisper to themselves.

"Did you see how handsome he's gotten-"

"-Incredibly clever, I'm not surprised he got the prefect badge-"

"-Merlin, when he smirked I wanted to faint into his strong arms-"

"-I heard he worked all summer on building homes in South America, I wonder why he hasn't tanned-"

"-Six pack at least, if not an eight pack-"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Rose yelled, annoyed at her friends' lack of support on the situation.

"Oh right, sorry Rose," Carla Boot said sheepishly. "We better take you to the dorm, I've got some spell books that might have the counter curse."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE FLAPPING!"

"Just come on," Kisa Adams beckoned her to follow them to the common room, afraid to touch her in fear of getting pecked by one of the vicious canaries. "Hurry, before everyone started leaving dinner."

"The war isn't quite over yet, Malfoy," Rose thought to herself as her and the birds followed her friends up the staircase at a distance. "Let the games begin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your Draught of the Sleeping Dead should be coming to a slight simmer right about now," Professor Slughorn informed the class from where he was sitting in front of the room. Rose glanced at him every few minutes hoping he'd get up and leave the room, but knowing her luck his large buttocks was probably stuck in that chair. She sighed impatiently and checked her watch; only ten minutes left of class. If her prank was to be successful it would have to happen in the next few minutes.

"Come on Lily," Rose muttered to herself and continued to slice her hazel grass.

Suddenly, there was an urgent knock on the door. Rose tensed and looked up again.

"Yes, come in," Slughorn said. The door opened to reveal a panting Lily frantically looking around. Albus stood up immediately.

"Why Ms. Potter-" Professor Slughorn started but was cut off by her.

"Please Professor, you have to come with me. Ingrid Wing has fainted in the hallway and I don't know what to do!" she cried.

"Oh alright. Let me just-" he began and struggled to lift himself from the chair due to his obtuse waist. When he had accomplished his goal, he noticed the entire class staring. "Right, well, everyone finish your potions. I should be back in a few minutes."

Slughorn waddled out of the dungeon and Lily followed, but not before turning to give Rose a coy wink. She smiled back; Lily really was a superb actress. Rose heard Albus gasp (he must have seen it too) but chose to ignore it, instead reaching to get her wand from inside her messenger bag.

She looked around to make sure everyone was focused on their potions; when that was guaranteed, she pointing her wand under the table at one of Scorpius' ingredients on his desk, which was directly in front of hers. Rose waited until he glanced at his textbook before thinking, "_Accio moonstone powder_!" It zoomed into her free hand and she grinned triumphantly.

"Phase one, complete!" she mused to herself.

She opened the jar discreetly and placed it on the table. Reaching into her bag once more, she pulled out a smaller jar of her uncle's explosive powder. It had taken her uncle two weeks to have in delivered, for the anti-Filch charms he had placed on it had taken a while to perfect. Although she had been highly inpatient at the time, she figured it was a good thing it had taken so long because Malfoy had put his guard down. Rose unscrewed the top of that and dumped a fourth of it in with the moonstone. She closed both of the jars, returned the explosive powder to her bag, and shook the mixture of moonstone and explosive powder together.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was searching for his moonstone powder on his desk, for it seemed to have just disappeared. He sighed, giving up, and rushed towards the supply cupboard to get a new one. Rose smirked and followed him.

"What do you want Weasley?" he asked without even looking up. His head was buried deep in the cupboard looking for extra jars.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"You can see your hair a mile away."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just move for a second so I can put this powdered moonstone back. I took an extra by mistake."

Scorpius pulled back and snatched the jar from her hand. "I'll take that."

Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "Suit yourself."

He returned to his seat and Rose waited. She stirred her potion, waiting, when suddenly-

_BOOOOM_!

Yes!

The entire classroom was surrounded in smoke. The students coughed and waved it away with their hands, and when it was cleared enough many of them started laughing. Scorpius' normally shaggy, white-blonde hair was covered in soot at sticking straight up, and his face was just as dirty with wild eyes. He was staring into his potion, wondering what had just happened. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Albus staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry about that- what the devil is going on here? The classroom looks like what happened at Mackenzie Finnegan's OWL test!" Professor Slughorn gasped as he walked in to see a blackened Malfoy and a smoking classroom.

"I-I don't know what went wrong Professor, I followed all the instructions-" Scorpius stuttered at a loss for words.

"Well, since you're one of my best students I'll let you try again tonight before dinner, okay?"

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Professor."

"Right, well, everyone else fill a flask and bring it to my table. Dismissed."

Rose filled her vile smugly. "Hey Carla, can you bring this up for me? I want to have a word with Malfoy."

"Yeah sure- wait, that explosion was...?" Carla trailed off, her eyes getting wide in amazement and awe.

Rose put a finger to her pink lips. "Shhhhh."

Carla mimed zipping her lips and carried both the flasks towards the front. Rose reached into her bag and pulled out the explosive powder. She leaned forwards and tapped Scorpius on the back.

"What is it Weasley?" he said, irked, but turned around nonetheless.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to get your opinion on my uncle's new product."

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows. "Now? And why me?"

Rose smiled coyly. "You just tested it out silly. It's called Explosive Powder, and Uncle George needs to know if it works in potions."

The answer dawned upon Scorpius. Rose watched as his face contorted into a variety of emotions: realization, doubtfulness, suspicion, and pure anger.

"You-"

"That's all I needed to know," she smiled and picked up her bag. "The war isn't quite over yet, Smoky the Bear."

Rose walked out of the classroom feeling more confident than she ever had in her entire life. On the flipside, and embarrassed Scorpius had never felt more vengeful.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The prank war between Rose and Scorpius lasted the rest of September and even a little bit of October before both the students were getting more frustrated than they had ever been. Eventually, the last battle took place on a crisp October afternoon in the courtyard, each person with the wand pointed at the other. An argument and broken out earlier, and it led to each person preparing the duel the other in front of anyone else who cared to watch in enjoyment. The only one trying to break them up was Albus, who was being the pacifist and only trying to consul them from a good distance away.

"Come on guys, this is stupid. If you get caught-" he tried but was cut off by Scorpius.

"Then it'll be worth it!" he yelled at Albus, but continued to stare at Rose with his wand pointed directly at her head.

"You mean it'll be worth it when I embarrass you once and for all in front of the whole school!" Rose shot back, looking the same as Scorpius.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley, you'll lose just like you've lost every one of our duels!" Scorpius cried angrily.

"You'll lose just like your Death Eater relatives lost the war!" she rebuked. Scorpius opened his mouth in shock for a moment before regaining his composure and tightening his grip on his wand.

"Rose, come on, that was too harsh-" Albus said but Scorpius interrupted once again.

"Stop being such a bitch Weasley and own up to defeat!"

Rose gasped and looked genuinely hurt. "You-"

"What in the name of Albus Dumbledore is going on here?" cried a booming voice. Rose and Scorpius whipped their heads to the side and saw none other but Headmaster McGonagall standing outside the courtyard, glaring at them behind her glasses.

"Headmaster!" Rose squeaked in surprise and hid her wand behind her back. Scorpius did the same. "We were just-"

"I don't require nor want your excuses Ms. Weasley. Both of you, come with me," McGonagall instructed at strode away. Rose looked like she was going to cry as she followed in McGonagall's wake and Scorpius looked stone faced, not showing any emotion.

The End of World War III had just ended, but a new era for Rose and Scorpius had just begun.

**Thank you to all the reviewers! Every time I got an email from you guys I smiled :D **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes/spelling. I hope they aren't too intolerable. My spell-check broke on my computer so it might be a bit worse than normal. Also I apologize for the wait, but I hope this chapter sufficed!**

**Happy new year everyone and please review/subscribe! :D**

**Up next: McGonagall's punishment seems like too much for Rose and Scorpius to bear…at first. A few apologies will be exchanged, and they might even learn that it's possible to spend some time together without clawing the other's eyes out. Plus, some new feelings begin to form, but they themselves won't even notice it. **


	4. Chapter 4 McGonagall's Punishment

**Three cheers for updates! :D**

**Here are my excuses for the tardiness: 1. I had finals. And they sucked. But I did well, so yay that hard work paid off! 2. I was writing an epilogue to my other story that is a few months delayed…hehe. **

**And now unto the story! **

"Your behavior has been absolutely despicable! I did not choose you two as Prefects to duel in front of the entire student body!" McGonagall yelled at the two students, her booming voice filling every inch of her large quarters. She stood behind her desk menacingly while Scorpius and Rose were seated on the other side of it looking crestfallen.

"Professor, we hadn't actually cast any spells yet-" Scorpius began but was cut off by the headmistress.

"That may be Mr. Malfoy, but you still set an example to the entire school that it was alright for two of the school's most honorable students to hex each other into oblivion!" she snapped and he fell silent. McGonagall straightened her glasses before continuing. "And I expect you two would have cast a few jinxes if I had not been passing by at the right moment."

McGonagall glared at their guilty faces and sighed. "However," she said and both of their heads snapped up to give her their full attention. "This has been your first account of breaking the rules ever, and there was a reason I chose you two to be Prefects, so I won't take away your badges."

Rose and Scorpius both let out a sigh of relief.

"But you both will have a detention this Saturday from nine to five-"

"An eight hour detention?" Rose gasped in disbelief.

"Precisely Ms. Weasley. You will report to Mr. Filch first thing in the morning and work on whatever obscure task he assigns you for the rest of your punishment. Together.

Also, I think you two need to get to know one another better, so you will be doing your prefect rounds together for the rest of the year-"

"WHAT?" Scorpius cried in protest.

"Professor, I hate to disagree with you, but as you can tell, Scorpius and I don't get along very well-"

"Not at all-"

"Practically enemies really-"

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall snapped and the room fell silent again.

"Nine o'clock, Filch's office, Saturday morning. Then eight to ten rounds, Sunday night. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes professor," they muttered.

"Good. Now go."

Rose got up and strode towards the door quickly. Scorpius followed her, but sulked more. They didn't talk to each other at all on the staircase down or say goodbye when they left for their own common rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Now let's see, according to the headmistress' report, you and the Malfoy boy had wands drawn in the courtyard. Then he should be here too..." Filch began on the Saturday of their detention. Rose was standing in front of his desk, alone, and Scorpius was no where in sight.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Sorry I'm late, I was stopping Peeves from destroying precious works of art on the 2nd floor," said a voice behind them. Scorpius Malfoy had joined them at last.

"Come here," Filch instructed and pointed to the spot next to Rose, but in a kinder manor then he had used with her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Suck up," she muttered when he was next to her.

"You're just mad you didn't think of it first," he muttered back and Rose scowled.

"Alright you two miscreants, you're going to be organizing my office this afternoon. Each folder belongs in a cabinet in alphabetical order. Any product from Weasley Wizard Wheezes or Zonko's Joke Shop is to go in the drawers behind you. Finish before five or come back again tomorrow." Filch sneered one last time and began to hobble out of the room.

"Wait, do we get lunch?" Scorpius asked suddenly but Filch slammed the door behind him in reply. "I'll take that as a no."

Without saying a word, Rose walked over to a random filing cabinet and yanked it open, coughing from the dust that filled the air. She winced in disgust.

"Why do you think he's trusting us to clean out his office? The merchandise in this room is worth hundreds, plus we could always secretly destroy out minuscule files," Scorpius said from the other side of the room where he was inspecting a book of inventory Filch had kept in the past.

Rose sighed. "We're prefects of course, he knows we would never do something like that."

"We're in a detention right now though, are we not?" Scorpius pointed out.

"Our first and last detention," Rose pointed out sharply.

"Speak for yourself."

Rose raised an eyebrow in curiosity but continued to alphabetize the cabinet, putting 'Abbott, Hannah' in front 'Avery, Mark'. "Oh really?"

"In my first year Albus and I snuck out to check out a secret passage way James had told us about."

"That's a stupid reason to get a detention, searching for nonexistent secret passage ways."

Scorpius chuckled lightly. "We found the secret passage way, Filch caught us coming out of it."

"Well at least it taught you never to sneak out after hours again."

"You'd think so, huh? But then James started lending Albus the invisibility cloak, and we got the marauder's map so we found the six other passage ways-"

"How the hell were you ever made a prefect?" Rose gasped, annoyed at Scorpius for cheating his way to the title and Albus for never inviting her on their adventures.

"We never got caught," Scorpius looked up and shrugged, smiling at Rose. She glared back and moved unto 'Black, Sirius'. His folder was as big as her Uncles'.

"Merlin Rose, don't be so uptight," Scorpius said and Rose felt a pang in her heart just like she had a few days earlier when he called her a bloody female dog. Why were his insults affecting her so much all of a sudden? He must have sensed her sudden change in mood because he sighed and spoke again. "Oh come on Ginger, I didn't mean it."

"Really? And did you mean it when you called me a bitch?" she snapped and hated herself for letting her voice break. As much as it bugged her, Rose still couldn't get over the hurtful word Scorpius had called her. She wasn't really a bitch, was she? Admittedly she could be slightly bossy, a tad omnipotent, and occasionally rude, but that was mostly only to him! Did other people think it to? He couldn't know he made her so upset because then he'd take advantage of her feelings. Scorpius didn't respond and Rose went back to work, half alphabetizing, half thinking of painful ways Scorpius could die.

They worked in silence for another ten minutes before Rose heard Scorpius clear his throat.

"I only called you that because you insulted my family," he said quietly. Rose was about to deny this accusation but then a memory of her calling his relatives Death Eaters entered her mind. A tsunami of guilt hit her all at once, and she never thought she'd say that about something she said to Scorpius. Sure he was an annoying prat who could make life for her embarrassing most of the time, but he wasn't anything like his ancestors and their cruel discriminations.

"I didn't mean that Malfoy, I'm sorry. I was just really mad and...and...I wasn't thinking. I know it's true and so does everyone else who knows you," she apologized, feeling very sentimental all of a sudden.

"It's okay. I had hoped you didn't mean it, because to me that's the worse name you could ever be called," he admitted sounding more like himself. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch too, I was just angry."

"We do tend to cause that emotion in each other I realize," Rose thought out loud and to her surprise, Scorpius chuckled.

"Yeah, it's probably not very healthy," he agreed and Rose smiled a bit. "Also, I'm sorry for always embarrassing you. I don't mean it, well at least not most of the time."

Rose smirked. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure you do."

Scorpius put a hand to his heart and gasped in sarcasm. "How could you accuse me of such atrocious actions?"

"Same way you accused me of abusing house elves last year on holiday. My mom grounded me for a week because of it!"

This time Scorpius started laughing hysterically at the memory of Hermione Granger sending her daughter to her room because of the lie Scorpius told. "Albus said she was serious about their welfare, but I didn't know she'd take it that far!"

"Yeah well you don't have to hear about her progress in spew every five minutes during break," Rose grumbled. "Oh, excuse me, S.P.E.W!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose tapped her foot impatiently the next evening by the statue of the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor as she waited for Scorpius Malfoy to meet her for their first night of unfortunately many rounds. She glanced at her watch every so often to see how much time there was left until he was officially late. As the long hand neared the twelve, her anticipation grew. How she would love to get to tell him off for being late. And she'd be able to in ten, nine, eight…

"Evening Ginger." Scorpius appeared around the corner, hands in his pockets and face wearing a relaxed look. She slapped her watch-arm to her side and huffed disappointed he had actually showed up on time.

"Malfoy," she nodded curtly. "Where would you like to start?"

"Well from experience- I mean a complete guess, I say we better start on the fourth floor near the trophy room. With three tapestries, two pairs of curtains, and a broom closet, that corridor is a gold mind of students out of bed after hours." Scorpius gestured for Rose to follow him and she set off at a brisk pace towards the staircase. "Oh come now Weasley, we've got all night and the castle isn't that big. Slow down."

"Unlike you Malfoy, I don't enjoy wasting my time, and find a leisurely pace to be quite aggravating," she countered, but did indeed slow to his speed. "This is torture."

"At least I'm not the only thing bothering you tonight," he smirked at her and she glared back.

"Don't be so sure."

The pair continued to walk a window-shopper speed in silence until they reached their destination. Rose immediately saw the second pair of blue velvet curtains rustle a bit and she grinned elatedly. The little rascal had just met it's match, and Rose was ready for battle.

"Okay Malfoy, I spotted one," she whispered to him in an inaudible tone.

"Where?" he asked in an attempted whisper, but it came out sounding like he was trying to scream with a sore throat.

"Shhh!" she snapped and covered his mouth with her hand. "I know it's difficult for you to keep your large mouth closed, so stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

Rose felt soothing wet and warm touch her palm and she yelped, jumping back. "You licked me!"

"Self defense," he shrugged innocently, a smile tugging at his lips from her reaction.

"Child," she spat and marched towards the blue curtains, determined to get her man. As she approached, she saw it ripple slightly, and before the troublemaker had time to escape, she whipped back the curtain.

"It is a violation of Hogwarts' rules to-" she began her usual informative speech but stopped when she saw the boy staring up at her in shock. "HUGO?"

"H-h-hey Ro, erm, what's up?" he younger brother asked sweetly and smoothed down his shirt nervously. Rose started sputtering out incomplete, unpleasant words at her own brother, ashamed and surprised he would be breaking the rules.

"What seems to be the problem here? Not all the Weasleys are perfect, law-abiding citizens?" Scorpius strode up behind her, clearly not obeying her pleads for him to stay behind. Ignoring him, she took a deep breath and finally managed a few coherent words.

"You are unbelievable Hugo Billius! Absolutely unbelievable!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward towards her cowering sibling (the standard big sister look). "What in the name of Merlin possessed you to be out after hours? Give me one good reason!"

"Um, that reason would be me, Miss Prefect Ma'm," peeped a small voice from the curtain next to the one Hugo had been occupying. A small girl named Beatrice appeared behind it, looking at the floor and picking at a loose strand on her shirt. Rose recognized her as a girl he and Louis would always hang out with. "I had forgotten a book in Transfiguration and I made Hugo come with me to get it because I'm still a little frightened of the castle at night."

Scorpius nodded understandably but Rose continued to glare at the two third years. "Regardless of your intentions, you still broke the rules for being out of bed after hours!"

"Oh come on Rosie, they're more like guidelines anyhow!" Hugo protested and Scorpius snorted. Rose turned her fury onto him and he held up his hands defensively, still snickering.

"He speaks the truth!" Scorpius insisted.

"Some Prefect you are," she muttered through gritted teeth and returned to stare down her brother and his friend. "Your punishments for your infraction will be-"

"We're letting you off with a warning, don't let us catch you out of bed again or we're sicking Filch on you. And I must say, it's quite uncomfortable to hang from the dungeons from only your ankles." Scorpius shuddered at the faux-memory, causing Hugo and Beatrice to stare up at him in terror. They nodded and ran off down the hall towards the common room.

"What the hell was that Scorpius? They deserved docked points and a detention!" Rose yelled at him, angry they had gotten away.

"The fear of Filch will keep them from breaking your sacred rules for quite a while," he countered. "Now we've got a lot more of the school to cover before ten o'clock, so I suggest we get a move on."

Scorpius started to walk down the stairs towards the third floor and when his back was turned, Rose stuck her tongue out at him childishly before hurrying to catch up with him.

"Fine, if you're so smart, will you answer a question for me?" she asked him in the nicest voice she could manage.

"Good for you Weasley, you're finally accepting that my intelligence is superior to yours!"

Rose ignored him and continued. "If a schizophrenic threatens suicide, is it considered a hostage situation?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at the question of wits. "I suppose, but only if his other personalities are in disagreement of his decision. How exactly do you draw a blank?"

Rose squinted her blue eyes in surprise at his rebuke. This meant war. "Your mind is constantly creating pictures in your head. When you can't remember something, there is no memory for you to draw so you can reflect upon it. If seeing is believing, can blind people believe?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. If you line a mirror up directly in front of another mirror, what does it reflect?"

"Another dimension of course," Rose giggled. "By saying it's opposite day, does that mean it's not opposite day?"

"Of course. But we don't know if it's opposite day or not, now do we, so we don't know if my answer is correct or not," Scorpius winked and Rose pushed him jokingly at his arrogance. "Is fighting for what is right moral hypocrisy?"

"Depends what your morals are, I suppose," Rose admitted. "Which came first, real or paper planes?"

"Paper planes, but back then people just called them paper birds," Scorpius noted. "Is evil something you do, or something you are?"

"Something you are. Take you for example," Rose smiled and it was Scorpius' turn to give her a shove. She laughed and continued. "Oh I have one that's been bugging me for ages!"

"What's that?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"If you have blonde hair on your head, why are your eyebrows brown?" Rose laughed at her own joke and Scorpius scoffed.

"How rude. Meanie-pants," Scorpius stuck out his tongue at Rose as he self-consciously smoothed down his different colored eyebrows. Rose smirked.

"Ignoramus," she shot back.

"Lunatic," Scorpius rebuked.

"Imbecile!" Rose reprimanded.

"Ninnyhammer!" he retorted.

"Mongrel!"

"Cacafuego!"

"Pusillanimous!"

"Malfeasant!"

'Maladroit!"

"Twit!"

"Nutter!"

These insults continued the rest of the night until they reached the Gryffindor common room at the end of their shift.

"Barmy!" Rose cried at him before turning towards the Fat Lady. "Fleeting Fizbees."

"Oh good one," Scorpius rolled his eyes and Rose stepped in the portrait hole. "Ignoramus!"

"I already said that one, sucker," Rose smiled triumphantly. The realization of the past two hours hit her at that moment; she had actually enjoyed herself. Awkwardly, she looked back up at him. "Goodnight Scorpius."

"Good night trollop," he replied pleasantly and Rose responded by slamming the portrait hole in his face. Nevertheless, for some reason he hadn't felt like he'd had that much fun in a long time.

And as much as Rose hated to admit it, she hadn't either.

**I actually really liked this chapter to be honest, and I hope you did to! If you did, you should review/subscribe! If you hated it, you should still review! Moral of the story: you should review. :D**

**Coming up next…Scorpius and Rose are partnered in Potions to make Amortentia. What will they each smell? Flirtatious banter ensues! **

**Question of the chapter: If you were to travel anywhere in the world for a free vacation, where would you go?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5 An Astounding Turn of Events

"Wait, you actually had fun?" Carla Boot asked skeptically as she and Rose walked down the stairs from the Entrance Hall room to double potions the next morning.

"It wasn't fun, it was just…" Rose trailed off trying to find the right word to describe the previous night doing rounds with Scorpius. "…Enjoyably entertaining."

"So it was fun?" Carla remarked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh all right, I had a good time," she admitted sheepishly not realizing what she had said. When it dawned on her, she gasped loudly, making Carla and the two first years in front of them jump. "Merlin, I had a good time! What has the world come to?"

"Don't be so dramatic Rosie-"

"Don't call me Rosie!"

Carla ignored her and continued. "Your probably the only person in the entire school who doesn't like Malfoy. He really is a nice guy you know," Carla pointed out as they entered the damp, dark chamber. Rose shivered as she took her seat in the front of the room next to her.

"So it would seem," Rose muttered under her breath as she took her books out from her bag. "I've seen him at his worst Carla and trust me, there is no going back."

Carla laughed and did the same as Rose. "Let's see if you still feel that way by the end of the year."

"If I have thought of him as a pompous prat for the past four years I'm sure my opinion won't changed in a few short months," Rose objected.

"It's only October, you've got plenty of time to get a new perspective," Carla shrugged.

Rose suspirated before changing the subject of the conversation to something she would always be able to understand. "So what did you get on question three for the Transfiguration homework?"

The girls continued to chat about their schoolwork while the rest of the class filed; Slughorn was nowhere in sight. This was a great relief for a few of the lollygaggers, such as Scorpius and Albus, who entered at the last second before the echo of a bell ringing could be heard, indicating the start of class.

"Oh good, Slughorn is missing," Albus smiled cheerfully as he followed an annoyed Scorpius to their usual seats in the back. "See Scorp, nothing to worry about!"

"But what if he hadn't been absent Al? I can't afford to lose my badge!" Scorpius snapped.

"Jeez, someone's cranky. Fall off of the wrong side of the broomstick or something?"

"Sorry. Just a little tired is all," Scorpius mumbled. The truth was he had been kept up all night thinking about rounds. He and Rose had actually had fun. Hell, he made her laugh! It gave him a weird feeling, something he had never felt before. Whatever it was made him feel uneasy and confused, causing him to stay awake while he tried to figure out what it meant. Even after five hours of thrashing his brain he was still as baffled as ever.

Suddenly, Slughorn's door burst open and the large, walrus-like old man waddled out. "Sorry about that, I was just writing my dear friend Gwenog Jones. She was-"

"Captain of the Holyhead Harpies," the class echoed automatically in a monotonous tone.

"Why yes, yes she was!" Slughorn agreed proudly. "Now everybody up, get up! Come on then, up to this table here."

In the very center of the old table Slughorn was standing behind was a pewter cauldron, filled with a concoction that was practically glowing. It had a mother of pearl sheen and spiraling steam coming off of it. While the rest of the class stared at it stupidly, Rose and Scorpius both recognized what it was.

"Amortentia," they blurted at the same time before glaring at the other for stealing the answer.

"Yes indeed. Can anyone tell me what Amortentia does? Yes, Ms. Boot?" Scorpius and Rose looked away from each other, stunned to see Carla raising her hand patiently.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes the drinker to fall instantly in love with whoever brewed the potion," Carla answered confidently.

"Quite right, five points to Gryffindor! As your first OWL assignment, we shall be brewing this little tonic with a partner. Fair warning to all who think they can master this complex brew," Slughorn paused dramatically and eyed Scorpius and Rose. "Even imitated love can outwit the most brilliant of minds."

Rose looked back at the teacher determined to succeed at this potion. Although she knew for a fact he was trying to make it sound way harder than it actually was, it would be nice if she was able to show off her potion skills without Scorpius butting into it and stealing her waning spotlight. She caught eyes with Carla and blinked once as if to say "We've got this in the bag". Carla giggled and blinked back replying, "Scorpius won't know what hit him". Or at least that's what Rose interpreted.

"I have placed in this elegant although unusable top hat the names of all the boys in the classroom. Each girl will come up one at a time and select a name out of the hat. This young man will be your partner. Form a line now," Slughorn instructed and the girls all scuttled to form a line snaking to the back of the room. Rose, being as small as she was, found herself in the very back of the line.

"Psst Rose," Albus whispered to her as soon as the female students began picking from the hat. "Be sure to grab my name, savvy? I've got to get an O on this potion or mum and dad won't get me a new broomstick for holiday."

"I'm in the back of the line Al, I'll get whoever's name is last in the hat," Rose whispered back. "Better cross your fingers."

To Rose's amusement, he did as he was told, and started saying a prayer to Merlin silently to himself. Just as he had finished, his name was chosen, but not by Rose.

"Guess who you're going to be making a love potion with, Alby?" Melanie, the obnoxious Slytherin girl who cared about her grades as much as she cared about self-respect, squealed and threw her arms around a depressed Albus.

Melanie was the girl who had been in front of Rose, so that meant there was one name left in the hat. Rose looked around the room to see each boy had a partner, except…

"You have got to be kidding me," Rose said in disbelief as she stared at a partnerless Malfoy. He looked back just as stunned. Just to be sure, she dug her hand into the top hat, hoping for a miracle. Perhaps Malfoy's partner was in the store cupboard and he had just heard a shocking rumor? Or maybe another boy really didn't have a partner yet and her eyes had been playing tricks on her?

Rose uncrumpled the paper and in big letters read SCORPIUS MALFOY.

"Everyone find a station, get the ingredients from the store cupboard, and begin! You have both periods to finish. Good luck," Slughorn rooted and returned to his quarters.

"I hate everything," Rose moaned as she stomped over to Malfoy's potion table, stopping by her previous seat to pick up her books. When she got the undesired destination, Malfoy was already flipping to the instruction page in his book.

"Let's just get this done as quickly as possible, alright?" he drawled without looking up. Rose took this as an opportunity to silently mimic him, making sure her face was as ugly as possible. Unfortunately, she wasn't as covert as she had hoped. "I saw that."

"Good, you were supposed to," she retorted back a little too quickly. "I'll get the ingredients. What do we need?"

Scorpius slid the book, which was open to the page with the ingredients, across the table. It landed directly in front of Rose. She exhaled sharply through her nose at his rude gesture and slid off her seat to get the components from the store cupboard. When she returned, Scorpius was already heating their pewter cauldron.

"You're late," he snapped as she set down the necessary items on their table.

"And you're moody, what's the matter with you? You seemed in a better mood last night." Rose saw Scorpius tense at her words momentarily before putting on a look of relaxation, something he had probably mastered years ago.

"That's because my potions grade wasn't at stake."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Rose muttered as she began to cut the oak root into two-inch increments. Scorpius glared at her, but he said nothing as he poured in the mercury extract. The two students worked hard in silence for another hour before they both decided it would be easier if one read the instructions while the other stirred to make sure the potion would be precise.

"Stir three times counter clockwise, and on the fourth stir switch directions," Rose read from the book harshly, aggravated she had lost their twelfth game of rock paper scissor to decide who would finish the potion.

"That doesn't make any sense. If the lacewings needed to be properly dissolved I would need to stir four times counter clockwise and then switch directions," Scorpius countered.

"That's what the book says," Rose informed him through gritted teeth. "So I'm pretty sure your assumptions are wrong."

"Don't you think if I were wrong I'd know it?" Scorpius said haughtily and followed his own advice, stirring the potion four times counter clockwise. "What's next?"

"You really are something Malfoy," Rose said despite herself, ignoring his question.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Let's just say if you were a super hero, your name would be Captain Arrogant."

"Wrong. If I were a super hero my name would be Captain Arroganto," he corrected her as if the answer should have been obvious. Rose glared at the ceiling and Scorpius laughed. "I was only kidding."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." Rose gave him a significant look of displeasure. "Now add the two spruce leaves and we're done!"

Scorpius did as he was told and in a matter of minutes their potion had the described mother of pearl sheen and spiraling steam. The two partners felt very sedated being so close to it.

"Oh well done, I knew I could count on you two!" Slughorn cheered as he wobbled over to their table in the back of the room. "How about we test it out. Both of you take a whiff and tell me what you smell."

Scorpius gave Rose the 'ladies first' gesture and she leaned forward to inhale the potion's scent. It smelled magnificent; the best thing she had ever drew into her nose! She shuddered in ecstasy and smiled dreamily.

"I smell raspberries, fresh parchment, and…" Rose couldn't tell what the other scent was. It was familiar, yes, but unrecognizable. Perplexed, she sat back in her seat. Scorpius took this as a cue for his turn. After breathing in the intoxicated draught he felt all the stress from lack of sleep melt away, welcoming the scent to engulf him in all it's tranquility.

"I smell dragon hide quidditch gloves, my mum's chocolate cookies, and…" Unlike Rose, he recognized the third scent right away. Instead of feeling perplexed however, he was in shock.

…_It can't be. _

Two years ago on their second Hogsmede trip, he and Al had been shopping for their families' Christmas presents. Albus had dragged him into some girly shop to buy Rose's gift and the shopkeeper had persuaded him to by some dainty perfume for her. When he had given it to her she loved it and it's what Albus got her for every Christmas from that point on.

Could that really be the third smell that came from the Amortentia?

Scorpius whipped his head to the right to look at Rose, who was thankfully still staring off in space thinking about what her third smell was.

"What was that last one my boy?" Scorpius asked, an overly eager smile on his face.

"Erm, bread pudding." Scorpius said the first thing that popped into this mind, and regrettably for him, the whole class chose that moment to pay attention to his answer. The chamber was filled with a roar of laughter from the fifth years and Scorpius shrank in his seat, embarrassed. The only ones who remained silent were Rose and Albus, each for their own reasons.

"Right-o! Excellent work both of you. Anyone else want to give their potion a go?" Slughorn asked and the focus was off of Scorpius, thank Merlin. He turned to talk to Rose but she was looking down at the table, her eyebrows furrowed and lips mouthing incoherent words. She was still trying to figure out what the scent was.

"Weasley?" Scorpius asked to snap her out of her trance. She blinked a few times and looked at him, her eyes unfocused. "Do you still wear that perfume Albus gives you for Christmas every year?"

"Yes, I do," she responded blankly. "What has that got to do with anything?"

Scorpius felt his heart stop. He could no longer see or hear anything. He could only think. Think the same words over and over again.

_I'm attracted to Weasley._

_I like Rose._

_Merlin, what the hell has happened to me?_

Albus shook him out of his scandalous stupor minutes later. Or was it seconds? Hell, it could have been hours and he wouldn't of known.

"Mate, what are you doing? The bell rang, let's go to lunch."

Scorpius nodded feebly and collected his things. The classroom was empty, as was the seat next to him. When had Rose left? Scorpius mentally groaned.

_Rose…_

"By the way mate, why did you lie to Slughorn?" Albus asked him as they walked out of the dungeon. "You hate bread pudding, the mere sight of it makes you gag."

So Albus had picked up on that. Scorpius internally cursed his best friend for knowing so much about him. "Doesn't mean it doesn't smell nice," Scorpius defended his lie.

Albus began to nod but stopped as he realized what Scorpius had said. "The hell is wrong with-?"

Scorpius took this as an excuse to run for it. "Now that you mention it, I don't feel too good. Stomachache and all that. See you later, maybe."

And with that he bolted from Albus and the astonishing thoughts on his mind. Or so he thought.

**Up next: Scorpius learns to deal with his astonishing feelings as they begin to grow into something real. He starts noticing the little things he never had before…or had he? **

**If you could spare a few seconds, I'd really like to hear what you have to say :D**

**Review/Subscribe, if you'd be so kind. I'll update quicker if you do! **


	6. Chapter 6 Look Both Ways

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter is for you **

**For clarification: all italicized writing is Scorpius' thoughts. **

"Scorpius, wake up mate!"

Scorpius awoke with a start, his grey eyes flashing open in surprise. Breathing heavily, he looked around their dormitory to see Albus fastening his tie calmly in front of the bathroom mirror.

"What time is it?" he slurred as drowsiness fell upon him once more, assured that there was no danger in their dorm. "Where is everyone?"

"We got a half hour until classes start, the boys are at breakfast," Albus informed him and entered their quarters to get his shoes from his truck. "Are you alright Scorp? You were thrashing about in your sheets having some sort of nightmare."

"W-was I?" Scorpius stuttered, trying to sound casual, but secretly he knew exactly what Albus was talking about. He had dreamt he was at a wedding- his wedding it seemed, wearing dress robes and a huge smile. The bride came down the aisle and she looked beautiful, he had been so happy. But then he'd taken off her veil to reveal her identity- Rose. It had been Rose. But that wasn't the worst part; the most astounding and terrifying part was that he liked it.

"Yeah, you were mumbling something like, 'It can't be'. What were you dreaming about, the Gryffindors winning the house cup?" Albus grinned cockily, too busy admiring his own joke to notice Scorpius in an obvious stupor.

In the dream he had been arguing with himself, literally. A guy around his age, dressed up in all white, who looked exactly like him, claimed to be his 'heart'. His heart kept trying to convince Scorpius that he really did have feelings for Rose, but the real Scorpius refused to believe that. The echoes of their argument repeated in his head even now that he was awake and he felt dreadful.

"Do you still feel sick?" asked Albus, finally noticing Scorpius rubbing his temples forcefully.

"It's like King's Cross station is in head, with little passengers running around," Scorpius complained. Those little passengers kept yelling things like 'You like Rose!' or 'No you don't!'. It was chaos up there. "I think I'll just go back to bed to escape from the sound of it all."

"You got a buzzing in your head? That's not good," Albus admitted and sat on the end of his bed. "Come one mate, you've got to get up. All he we have today is double Divination. You can sleep there."

"With the Gryffindors?"

"Yeah."

Scorpius moaned and fell back against his pillow. "You go ahead, I'll meet you there."

Albus snorted and hit his friend energetically on the leg. "Some prefect you are. Later."

When Albus had gone, Scorpius rolled out of bed and practically slumped to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw a distressed face that was completely befuddled as to what he felt about Weasley. Ginger. Rose.

"You don't care about Rose. You don't actually believe you could ever like her," he demanded to himself as if it were an order. When he realized what he was doing however, he groaned in embarrassment. "And now I'm talking to myself in my bloody underwear. Brilliant."

Yet he couldn't leave his spot in front of the mirror, still feeling the need to convince himself he had no feelings for Rose. It didn't work though; his heart still thudded loudly in his chest when he thought her name. Scorpius slammed his hand in frustration against the bathroom wall.

He went to breakfast that morning with his hand bound in a shredded t-shirt.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Today, class," Professor Trelawney began, waving her hands around in a theatrical matter, clanging her many beads and bracelets together. She looked around the room, dazed and forgot to finish her sentence...again. The room was silent for a few minutes before she started again. "Today, class…"

"She's a batty old cow, she is. Why hasn't she been sent to a mental institution for the certifiably insane?" Albus whispered to Scorpius across their table. Scorpius managed a smile for his thoughts were still on the last person he wanted to be thinking about.

_Don't look at her, _he told himself forcefully.

_Look at her. You know you want to,_ said another part of him, presumably his heart. As usual, his heart overpowered his other rational senses and he peeked over at her table from the corner of his eye.

She looked just the same as she always did, and yet she looked so much different. Her red hair was still long and curly, but each curl looked so delicate and soft to him now, like if he just touched it they would fall right off into his hand. The sunrays that beamed from the glass windows reflected off of her head, making her lighter highlights sparkle and dance in the radiance. He sighed contently.

_What are you doing? Cut it out! _He mentally screamed at himself, realizing his satisfied suspiration a little too late.

"…So talk to your partners and we'll join together in an all class interpretation soon!" Trelawney declared and clapped her hands before drifting towards the window to gaze outside distractedly. "Begin young students, begin!"

"What are we doing? I spaced out, sorry." _Look at her again. You need to._

"Dream interpretation, which is excellent because I am very intrigued as to what sort of nightmare made you squeal like a little girl this morning," Albus chuckled.

_I do not!_ "You can go first."

"Oh alright. Well, I believe I was eating something disgusting, bread pudding maybe…"

Scorpius lost the battle with himself once more and glanced over at Rose again. She had tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, revealing her pale neck to the sunlight. Her freckles seemed to be illuminated in the light. She was listening to her partner's dream with feigning interest, for her eyes were wandering around the room. Before he knew her, her eyes had rested on his and her eyebrows crinkled in perplexity as to why he was staring at her. He looked away quickly, smirking slightly at her expression. Her eyes were as big as the moon and as blue as the sky.

_She's beautiful; admit it already,_ his heart mused.

_Maybe a little bit, _he acknowledged, regretting the words as soon as he thought them. Saying she was beautiful meant admitting he was attracted to her, which meant he liked her. _No, no, no! She is nothing of the sort!_

Scorpius took a deep breath to calm himself down. In time this nonsense would hardly ever cross his mind again, he was sure of it. He kept telling himself that whenever he had the urge to peek at her again.

"…So what do you think that means?" Albus asked him, looking up front his textbook.

"Erm, I think it means that you're going to die?" Scorpius tried and Albus cracked up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's what she tells me herself, apparently my dad got fatal predictions from her all the time. Your turn."

"All right, erm," Scorpius started, unsure if he should tell the truth or not. "I was at a wedding, my wedding actually…"

"A wedding you say?" Trelawney inquired, appearing out of nowhere to listen in on their conversation. Her bug-eyed glasses penetrated Scorpius and he loosened his tie, very anxious all of a sudden.

"Yes, a wedding."

"Class, time to tune out of your own reality and join Mr. Malfoy's. He dreamed last night he was taking part in his own matrimony ceremony. Tell us more Scorpius, so we may interpret and then predict where your dream will guide you!"

"Er, okay then," Scorpius murmured quietly and kicked Albus under the table, who was shaking with silent laughter across from him. "I watched as my, uh, bride came down the aisle-"

"Where you happy?" Trelawney gasped suddenly. Scorpius jumped a bit at her expression.

"Yeah, I suppose." Trelawney nodded largely and motioned from him to continue. "Anyways, when she got to me I took off her veil-"

"Who was it?" asked a voice that wasn't Trelawney's. Scorpius turned to see Rose staring at him curiously. The other girls in the class nodded vigorously, but looked more eager than Rose did to find out.

"I-I couldn't tell," he lied and looked away from her. "Her face was blurry so I couldn't tell. All I knew is that I was happy."

A few of the girls awed, but when Scorpius glanced back at Rose, he saw her face was still unreadable. His heart deflated a bit.

"That's a shame dear. If you had recognized her face, your dream would have told you whom your heart truly desired," Trelawney mused dramatically, putting her hands on his shoulders and moving him from side to side as she swayed. He felt his cheeks turn a light pink from embarrassment. His heart leapt with joy.

_I told you, you care about her…_his heart said in a superior tone.

_I don't care, I don't believe!_

"Darn," he muttered sarcastically, but not as quietly as he had thought he said it, for a few of the boys in the class snickered into their palms. Trelawney looked at him for an awkwardly long time before sweeping over to the other side of the room. "Clara darling, what does your dream tell us?"

"I thought you said you had a nightmare last night," Albus whispered to him when Trelawney was busy torturing another student with her personal questions.

"I did," he admitted. "Or so I thought."

Scorpius gave one last look a Rose, who was surprisingly looking back at him with the same intent expression. This time, it was her time to look away quickly, but he caught her pink ears peeking out of her ginger curls…her pretty, ginger curls.

"What's gotten into you mate?" Albus asked him quietly, snapping Scorpius out of his trance. "You've been glancing at Rose the whole hour."

So he had caught that. Leave it to Albus to be exceptionally observant in Divination. "She's the one who's been glancing at me."

Albus stared back, looking unconvinced, until a smile broke out on his face. "Girls are bloody weird, mate."

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After class was over, Scorpius, Albus, and a few of their dorm mates headed down the staircase towards lunch. They boys were laughing about something amusing that McLaggen had boasted about, but Scorpius was barely paying attention. Was Trelawney's interpretation correct? Did his dream really mean that he truly liked Rose?

_That's impossible. She's bossy, arrogant, overly omnipotent…_he reminded himself.

_Indeed she is. And those are all qualities you secretly admire about her. She's strong and independent; she can look out for herself. She isn't clingy or needy and knows it- she's confident in herself, which is so hard to find these days. And she's intelligent, which is even more rare…_his heart pointed out and the defiant part of Scorpius agreed with it a little bit. Maybe he did find her qualities appealing.

_Then why do I argue with her all the time? _There was still some fight in him left.

_To convince not only yourself, but also everyone around you, that you don't feel anything for her. And up until now, it's worked. You care about her, and you do believe that you like her. _

"Al, what's wrong with Scorpius? He looks sick." Henry Nott asked as he stared at Scorpius' pained expression.

"He's been acting funny all week. I have no idea what is up with him," Albus admitted, looking at his friend concerned. Up ahead he saw Rose and her friends chatting near the courtyard. Perfect, he had been meaning to ask her to help tutor him for the upcoming Potions test. "Hey Rosie!"

Although Scorpius had not heard the exchange between Henry and Albus, when his best mate shouted Rose's name, he broke out of his daze. She was saying goodbye to her friends before turning to face in his direction.

Rose looked up at the ceiling, as if praying to Merlin for tolerance of her cousin before glaring back at Albus. "How many times must I say it? Don't call me-"

"Yeah, whatever. Listen Rose, can you help me study for the Potions test next week after lunch?"

Albus was getting closer to Rose, and soon he'd be right next to her. Oh no, Scorpius didn't think he could be in such a close proximity to her. How would he react, seeing her up close? He'd probably fall for her even faster…he felt incredibly unprepared for some reason. And so he did the only thing he could do; he looked down at his feet and pretended he wasn't there.

"If you promise to stop calling me Rosie."

"It's an impulse after listening to Uncle Ron for all these years!"

"All impulses can be controlled. Now do you want help or not?"

"Fine. I'll meet you in the library after lunch then?"

"Deal."

"Scorpius, want to come along?" Albus asked him all of a sudden, and must have finally seen Scorpius staring intently at their feet as if the latest broomstick model was right below them, for the next thing he said was more curious. "Scorp?"

"Um, no thanks," he replied, still looking down. He didn't want to end up in the confined corners of the quiet library with his best mate and the girl he liked, who happened to be his best mate's cousin.

And yet, glaring at the floor while they talked beside him was hardly any better.

"Okay then," Albus replied, unfazed. Scorpius had the feeling Rose was staring at him. The back off his neck burned.

"Right, well, see you then Al," she said. "Scorpius."

His name sounded so much better when she said it.

Oh, Merlin. Rose Weasley had left a mark where she shouldn't had on Scorpius.

_I think I've gone mad. _

**Do you think I portrayed Scorpius' feelings well? Are they too all of a sudden? What do you want to see in future? Let me know and review, I'll definitely take them into serious consideration to better my story for everyone! :D**

**Coming up…James and Fred pull a Halloween prank that will sure to be remembered. Rose thinks she can stop it but is way in over her head…will Scorpius come out as her knight in shining armor, and Albus as the trusty steed? Or just the opposite? **

**Review and subscribe to find out! **


	7. Chapter 7 On Hallow's Eve

**Quickest update I've ever had? Oh yes. Enjoy :D**

**THANK YOUU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys rock my socks right off and out the window. **

It was the best of pranks; it was the worst of pranks.

In their final year of Hogwarts, James Potter and Fred Weasley wanted to do something truly unforgettable to grace their fellow students with an everlasting memoir of their pranking careers. Unfortunately, they could not think of what to do that would reach their own expectations; that is, until Fred had the epiphany to look into the past for inspiration.

The read, wrote, and interviewed many people as part of their research. It was the most effort they had put into a prank- ever. And their hard work finally paid off when sneaking through Filch's records of disturbances in the castle a week from Halloween.

"This is brilliant, I can't believe my dad never told me about this before," Fred had said as he flipped through the stolen file in their dormitory later that night. It dated back nearly 25 years ago, about the time when their fathers were at school.

"All I know is that it's going to be epic," James rooted and shot a fist in the air, Freddie Mercury style.

And exactly one week later at the Halloween feast, their plan was ready to be set in motion. Nobody knew where they were, for instead of enjoying the bounty of food, Fred and James were in position ready to make a grand entrance...

Meanwhile, Rose sat at the Gryffindor table, hardly noticing the absence of her cousins, for she was in a heavy stupor thinking about the dream Scorpius had talked about in Divination last week.

_I know he knew who the person was, I just know it!_ she thought to herself as she stabbed her carrots ferociously. _His left eye kept twitching, he must have been lying! But who could it be? _

This was something that had been bothering Rose all week ever since that day in Divination. Scorpius liked someone...but who could it be? And more importantly, why did she care so much?

She stabbed her carrots harder and chomped on them vigorously.

_I don't care, I'm just curious, _she told herself._ I want to figure out whom it is his heart so bloody desires so I can set him up with her, especially if it's one of my friends. Maybe then he'll get off my back…_

She pictured Scorpius' arm around Clara or Lily in her mind and her heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach. What was the matter with her? Pushing the feeling of despair in the depths of her stomach from her mind, she continued her mental thought process.

_Maybe Albus knows and he could tell me. It's not like Scorpius would, even if we were friends, he's been ignoring me all week._

In every class they had had together since that day, he had avoided all eye contact, social interaction, and close proximity as much as possible. Whenever Albus had come over to talk to her, or vice versa, Scorpius would disappear as swiftly as an invisibility cloak could make him.

But it's not like she cared, if anything this is exactly what she wanted. She was just too used to their condescending banter.

_Yes, that was it!_

But why had he kept looking over at her in Divination that day with such fascination in his eyes? It was as if he had never talked to her before, let alone seen her...

_He was just being a stupid idiot, the stupid idiot._ Rose drained her pumpkin juice in one gulp.

As soon as her goblet slammed back on the table, the doors of the Great Hall flew open, revealing a frightened Fred, who scampered down the center aisle, shouting his lungs off.

"TROLL!" he yelled in agony to the staff and students. "TROLL IN THE DUEGON!"

He stopped in the center of the room, waiting for some sort of reaction from the crowd. Everyone stared at him in silence, mystified at his grand entrance and message.

Fred swayed faintly, and before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, whimpered meekly, "Just thought you ought to know."

Then he collapsed. There were a few moments of the confused silence before the Hall erupted into utter chaos. The first years were screaming their heads off, the second years were hyper ventilating, the third years were yelling at one another, the fourth years were running around the tables to find their friends, the fifth years were comforting the first years, and the sixth and seventh years were hysterically laughing, well aware of Fred and James' antics.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall's booming voice filled the room and there was silence once more. "Now I can assure you, none of you are in any danger, this is just another joke Mr. Weasley, and presumably Mr. Potter has pulled. So if you'd please return to the feast-"

The sound of a loud explosion and an angry roar shook the Great Hall, initiating the madness once more. This time, even the seventh and sixth years were scared.

"Not again!" Professor Flitwick squealed from his chair, but no one heard him over the noise of 300 frightened students.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall roared again. "Prefects, guide your students to your respective common rooms. Head boy and girl and the staff will meet me in my office for an emergency meeting! And someone go get Mr. Weasley from off the floor, for Merlin's sake!"

Rose overcame the confusion and sprung into action. "Gryffindors, this way!"

Kian Johnson, the other Gryffindor prefect, followed her lead and they began to lead the students out the doors.

"You cover the back end. Make sure no students are left behind, okay?" Kian shouted to her when they got to the crowded Entrance Hall, with students taking every corridor and staircase away from the scene. Rose nodded to her partner and tried to push her way to the back of the group, when an epiphany struck her harder than if ever had before.

_If I caught the troll, I could redeem myself as the most responsible and trustworthy prefect!_ she thought to herself wondrously_. Plus, I'd surpass all of Scorpius' feeble achievements in less than an hour!_

Without a second thought to consider the stupidity of her thoughts, Rose pushed through the crowd to walk down to the dungeons to catch her prize. Luckily, the Slytherins would be residing in the Ravenclaw common room, and because of the amount of people and turmoil in the room, she left unnoticed by anyone.

Or so she thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw a familiar flash of red hair skip down stairs leading to the dungeons and out of sight. It took him about two seconds before he realized her intentions.

"Bloody hell Rose!" he growled to himself and pushed through the crowd to grab the back of Albus' collar. Coincidentally, he was supposed to supervise the back as well, so dragging Albus down toward the dungeons after the bloody Weasley went unseen also.

"The hell mate? What are you doing?" Albus snapped and tried to loosen himself from Scorpius' death grip.

"Your moron of a cousin has gone to try and detain the troll herself," Scorpius informed him as they trekked down the stairs and out of sight from the crowd.

"Are you serious?" Albus asked, his anger fading and anxiety growing. Scorpius let go of Albus' collar and the two walked briskly down the cool corridor, escaping the chaotic noise with every step they took. "Why-?"

"To redeem her Prefect status, of course," Scorpius snarled. Why did Rose have to be such a bloody perfectionist? He put his hand in from of Albus and stopped, listening for the echoes of Rose's footsteps. "Over there, the third door on the right."

The Slytherins ran to the door and looked inside to see a large, abandoned classroom and Rose about to leave it, seeming to have already scoped it out for the troll. She caught sight of the two boys and her face grew red with anger, but the daggers she shot from her eyes were pointed directly at Scorpius.

"What are you doing here?" she practically spat at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scorpius crossed his arms and stepped into the classroom, Albus following close behind him. "Do you know how idiotic this is? Taking on a troll just to win McGonagall's approval?"

_How did he know?_ "And you're here why Malfoy, to stop me just to get the glory for yourself in the end?" Rose shot back, gripping her wand tightly at her side.

"No, I'm here to stop you from getting yourself killed, or worse, expelled!"

"Nice priorities mate." Albus rolled his eyes.

"It's just a troll, their brains are about the size of a cauldron cake!"

"Listen Rose, we're just here to help so come with us and we can get back to the common room unnoticed," Albus tried.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Don't be stupid Ginger, it's not worth it!" Scorpius argued. He and Albus stepped closer to her, preparing to drag her out of the abandoned classroom if necessary.

"Why do you care so much anyways Malfoy?" Rose glared up at him. They were closer to each other than they'd been for the past week. Rose could see every detail of his face...she'd forgotten how piercing his eyes were. After she had snapped at him, Rose saw his face soften for a moment as if he didn't know the answer himself.

Before he could answer however, a very large club, belonging to a large, ugly mountain troll, blasted the classroom door and most of the walls clean off with a swing of his hefty club. Rose screamed despite herself.

"Get under the table!" Albus yelled to Scorpius and Rose as the troll roared and swung his club for another blow. This time it opened a big enough hole for him to slump into the classroom.

_Here's your chance!_ Rose thought to herself as she looked up at the massive creature from under one of the old wooden desks. She clutched her wand tighter with her shaking hand and pushed away the debris, attempting to climb out from under the table. She was halfway out when he felt a hand gripping her ankle.

"Let go!" she grunted at Scorpius as she struggled to release her leg from his hold. He was glowering at her darkly.

"Rose, don't do it," he responded gruffly, but his features hardly matched the tone of his voice. His eyebrows were high on his forehead as if pleading her to stop. On top of it all, he had called her Rose. That was a first. She was momentarily stunned by his words before coming back to reality.

_I didn't risk this all for nothing. _

Rose kicked Scorpius in his arm, causing him to release her leg as he swore in pain and she quickly climbed out. The troll was looking around the room, confused as where the students had gone.

"Hey, down here!" she taunted it, raising her wand as the creature turned around slowly. It growled when it saw her below him, pointing her wand at it.

"Stupe-" she began, but stopped and froze as she saw the troll's bulky club swinging towards her faster than she'd have thought possible. It was like she had forgotten everything she'd learned and studied for the last fifteen years of her life. She didn't even try to protect herself.

_Bloody hell._

Rose sucked in a breath and shut her eyes to prepare for the impact. But what hit her wrapped two arms around her waist and didn't hurt very much at all. The troll let loose an angry cry and Rose cracked an eye open to see Scorpius lying next to her, his robe covered in sawdust and hair tangled with chunks of debris. He was staring back at her with the same amazed expression she was probably wearing, as if he hadn't realized what he had done.

As they looked at each other with panic in their eyes, dust covering their bodies, and Scorpius's arms around her waist, it was as if something passed between them; a silent agreement that things would be different from that moment on. This moment didn't last long however, for the troll let out another wail and raises it's club once more, preparing to strike the two prefects when they were vulnerable on the ground. Before it got the chance, someone else saved them.

"Stupefy!" Albus screamed from behind them, stunning the troll and causing it to crash to the ground, shaking the room around them. All was silent once again, and Scorpius removed his arms from Rose to sit up. She coughed and did the same.

"He's out cold," Scorpius declared as he circled the troll. He looked back at Albus and grinned. "Thanks mate, you saved our arses."

Rose got up and threw her arms around Albus to express her gratitude. He snickered and patted her on the back. "Too bad I couldn't save the classroom, too. Look at this place!"

He was right; room was completely destroyed. There was a giant hole in the wall where the troll had clubbed his way in, and the wood desks and chairs had met an unfortunate end, being practically turned into firewood.

"Nothing got it worse than Ginger's hair though," Scorpius chuckled and Rose frowned, patting her head. Just from feeling it from the palm of her hand she could tell it was frizzy and out of control. Rose sighed, deciding not to give a damn about her hair for once.

"Sorry for kicking your Malfoy," she muttered sheepishly. Before he could tell her it wasn't a big deal, they were interrupted.

"What in Merlin's beard?" bellowed a voice from behind them. All three of the students jumped at least a foot in the air before slowly turning around, revealing a furious McGonagall, astounded Slughorn, and close to fainting Filch. They surveyed the classroom, eyes locking on the unconscious troll, destroyed furniture, and finally, the guilty students. "What on earth have you three done?"

"Professor, I can explain-" Rose began with a shaking voice.

"It's my fault, Professor," Albus cut her off, shaking his head in pretend shame. Rose and Scorpius shot him looks of surprise, but Albus ignored them and continued. "I ran off when no one was looking to try and fight the troll myself, but Rose and Scorpius, being the good prefects they are, ran after me to try and stop me."

"Who managed to stop the troll in the end?" Slughorn interjected, earning him a deathly stare from McGonagall.

"Albus did; we weren't quick enough to draw our wands," Scorpius swiftly told him so Albus would at least receive credit where credit was due.

"I see," McGonagall nodded sharply. She thought for a minute as she looked intently at the students, as if waiting for one of them to crack. Finally, she suspirated and spoke again. "Mr. Potter, your decision was incredibly unwise and could have been fatal. Yet, you managed to protect the school and it's students from harm, so I'll reward you with thirty points to Slytherin."

Albus brightened. "Thank you, Professor."

"And you two," she turned towards Scorpius and Rose. "For fulfilling your prefect duties and working together at the same time, you'll receive ten points to each of your respective houses."

Rose grinned. "Thank you so much, Professor!"

Scorpius nodded in appreciation.

"All of you, please return to your common rooms immediately so we can evacuate the troll from the premise before it wakes up. Mr. Filch, you can begin repairing the room."

"Of course," Filch wheezed, and examined the space with a distasteful eye.

The students departed the room and began to walk towards their dormitories.

"Albus, you shouldn't have taken the fall. It was my fault and you should have let me take responsibility for my actions," Rose complained and Albus rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. You would have gotten your badge taken away, I couldn't let that happen," Albus shrugged modestly and put his hands in his pockets. Rose smiled kindly and threw an arm around her cousin.

"I can't believe we just got off without a single point being taken away!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I was convinced Rose would have gotten a suspension at the very least!"

"Thanks so much, Malfoy," Rose rolled her eyes but Scorpius gently shoved her to let her know he was kidding.

When they reached the Slytherin common room, Albus rushed inside to write to the family of their adventure while Rose called Scorpius back.

"Malfoy…" she began, unsure of where to start. She stared at the floor as she shuffled her feet. "Er, I just wanted say thanks, for you know…"

"Saving your life?" he smirked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose that's the right way to put it." Rose couldn't help herself; she looked up and smiled. "It was very…chivalrous of you."

"Just call me your knight in shining armor." He flicked his eyebrows and Rose laughed.

"That'd make Albus your trusty steed!"

"I call him Carrots the fat horse most of the time," Scorpius joked and the two burst out laughing. When their giggles died down, they looked at each other for a long time before Rose broke the silence.

"Goodnight Scorpius," she waved and began to retreat to her own common room.

"Goodnight Rose," he called back a little more softly.

Yes, something had definitely changed between them. Rose couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was the kind of feeling that made your heart go a flutter when you thought about it. Whatever that meant.

**I had to rewrite the Troll in the Dungeon scene, I just had to. It's one of my favorites after all ;)**

**Please review whether you liked it or not :D **


	8. Chapter 8 Can't Help Falling

**Yay, an update! It's been a while, I know. Soccer season just started so things are getting pretty busy, put I'm making this story a priority, don't worry :D**

**And oh my goodness THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/SUBSCRIBED! You are all insanely awesome. This one is for you ;)**

"Rose….Rosie….Rose Weasley!"

"What?"

"Would you care to explain to me why you are staring at Malfoy so intently and not listening to a word I'm saying?" Lily asked her with a raised eyebrow and a snarky smile from across the dinner table a week after the troll incident. Rose felt her ears go hot and reached for another roll.

"That's ridiculous, you're seeing things Lil." Rose waved a hand in front of her face to emphasize Lily's absurdity.

"Am I? What did I just say?"

"You're going to write to Aunt Ginny soon to ask if you can apply for a summer program in Australia for an extended course on Care of Magical Creatures," Rose replied without missing a beat.

Lily frowned. "Curse you and your ability to pay attention even when you aren't paying attention! No wonder you're a top notch student…it's like you're a wizard or something!"

Rose laughed at Lily's joke and managed to sneak a quick peek of the Slytherin table out of the corner of her eye to see if he noticed her having fun. Unfortunately, he was still talking to Albus and she hadn't taken it as quick as she'd thought.

"Aha! You just glanced at him again!" Lily boasted and chewed her chicken triumphantly.

"I, erm." Rose tried to think of a logical excuse in her mind as to why she was compulsively looking at the Slytherin side of the great hall but to be honest, she couldn't even come up with one herself. All she knew was that letting her eyes wander towards Malfoy eased her fluttering stomach, caused by what felt like pixies flapping their wings nonstop for a week now! The one question that had been running through her mind during this time: _what the hell is happening to me?_

Of course, she had some hint as to what might going on, but being Rose Weasley, she refused to accept it.

The wisest of men had always said that only fools rush into crazy, mystifying emotions that leave you feeling quite unlike your normal, rational self. To some, this emotion is known as (Rose shuddered at the thought) _love_. Alright, so maybe there was no written evidence of astute wizards talking about the matter, but Rose had enough intelligence to infer it from their actions. Albus Dumbledore never had a wife, fiancé, or even girlfriend and he is known to this day as the greatest wizard of all time! That was enough proof for her to stay clear of love and its consequences all together…or at least try.

Rose looked over at Scorpius Malfoy once again; her head defiant but her heart heavy. What made her the angriest about this whole situation was the fact that she did not hate him anymore. She was a Weasley for Merlin's sake! It was in her blood to despise him, and she had ever since the day he spoiled the ending of Hamlet for her.

Yet looking at him now, her stomach felt like it was riding a broomstick that was diving towards the ground. She had never felt this before about anyone, and it was all from looking at his stupid face. The way he jerked his head to the left when his shaggy hair fell into his grey eyes, the way his smiled lit up his whole face…it was all so pleasing to her now!

Rose couldn't help her feelings for him, she knew that for sure. All week she had tried convincing herself it was just a phase and a stupid aftershock of being the damsel in distress. But it wasn't just a phase and it didn't go away. And every moment she talked to him (even if it was an argument most of the time) made her feel light and giddy.

"Oh my Merlin," Lily broke the silence that Rose had been unaware of. Her brown eyes were wide in shock and a smile was tugging at her lips. "You like Scorpius?"

"Oh please-"

"You do! Merlin, you like Malfoy!" Lily cried excitedly and started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Keep it down, will you? Before someone hears and thinks it's true!" Rose snapped and felt as if the room's temperature had increased by twenty degrees.

"But it is true!"

Rose sighed. "I'm not saying whether I do or not, but what makes you so sure I…like him?"

"You were staring at him with the face you make when you don't understand an assignment, and yet your eyes were brighter and more intent than I've ever seen," Lily said smugly, as if she had just proved a new cure for dragon pox. "Am I right?"

Rose bit her lip and considered what may happen if she admitted to it. Finally, when she finished weighing the pros and cons for the outcome of her confession, she spoke slowly. "Perhaps…I'm not quite sure."

Lily did a silent happy dance in her seat but stopped when Rose gave her a look that would rival a basilisk's. "What do you mean you're not sure? You've liked people before!"

"Yes, but this feels different. Before it was petty crushes on Teddy Lupin and such. But now…I have no idea."

Lily choked on her milk. "Your not in love with the bloke, are you?"

Rose scowled. "Don't be stupid, or course not! He's still an overly-confident git who takes pride in embarrassing me with every chance he gets. That's why it's so confusing, how could I ever consider having feelings for him?"

"Love works in mysterious ways," Lily shrugged. Rose put her head in her hands.

"Ugh, would you please stop saying that word? I can't help it, okay?"

"This isn't a bad thing Rosie so stop acting like it is-"

"Are you kidding? This is a terrible thing! He's _Malfoy_ Lily, my sworn enemy for my entire Hogwarts education! We were born foes! We've competed ferociously, battled for the top of the class, and insulted each other on a daily basis! And now my heart just suddenly decides to start beating faster whenever he's around, along with my fluttering stomach and bloody twinkling eyes! Something is wrong with me Lily. I've left a mark where I shouldn't have and now, now I've gone mad!"

Rose took a few deep breathes after her rant to calm down and chugged the remainder of pumpkin juice in her glass. After she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, Lily spoke quietly.

"I don't believe that's true."

"I think I know how I feel, Lily!"

"Not that. I don't believe that you just started liking him now."

"Pardon?"

"You've always acted this way around him. You told me you were always nervous to go to class because you afraid you would make a mistake and make him look like the better student, but I think that you were just nervous to be around him. Everything you worked for wasn't to beat him, it was to impress him. And you love to insult and tease him because your banter makes you feel special because you're the only girl he does it with."

Rose considered this for a moment; it all made sense, sure, but was it true? She supposed that those reasons did sound like pretty logical explanations, but how could she like someone for the past four years and not even know it?

"Maybe, but now that I've finally 'realized it', how do I deal with it? Liking Malfoy is practically a sin," she pointed out and Lily snorted.

"If you are so against it than don't let it get to you," Lily shrugged as if it were obvious. Rose gaped.

"Aren't you supposed to tell me to follow my heart and don't try to fight my feelings for him?" she questioned her cousin.

"Do you want me to tell you that?" Lily smirked. Damn, she got her there.

"No, of course not. Your advice is splendid, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me," Rose said pointedly as she got up from her seat and brushed the crumbs off her oxford. "There is a charms essay in dire need of my attention. Good day."

Lily gave Rose a look. "Oh, come now Rosie-"

"I said good day!" Rose cried and strode towards the Entrance Hall not looking back. She wasn't trying to fight her feelings because they weren't even legitimate. Her draw towards Malfoy and her confusion would all go away soon, she knew it.

Rose was so fixed on these thoughts that she hardly realized her cousin and the very person she was trying not to think about were leaving dinner at the same time as she was. Albus noticed her first and stopped so she could catch up.

"Going to start on the charms essay already?" Albus joked knowing that it was only assigned this morning. Rose smiled at the coincidence of her excuse.

"You know me so well cousin dearest," she said sweetly.

"Even if you get a head start it still won't be as good as mine," Scorpius pointed out pretentiously and Albus chuckled at his friend's joke. Normally, Rose would have rolled her eyes and fired back some witty remark, but nothing was normal about her anymore. Instead, she completely zoned out, incredibly intrigued by the beautiful storm that seemed to be happening in his eyes. She had never realized the swirls of blue in the grey before. Interesting.

"You alright Ginger?" Scorpius waved a hand in front of her blank, dazzled face and Rose felt her face grow hot. She blinked a few times to regain composure.

"Sorry, I was trying to understand how you could possibly think that could ever be true," she retorted and smirked at Malfoy exultantly. He didn't have complete power over her after all; she still had her snarky attitude. Her appeal towards him definitely wouldn't last now.

"Ouch, that hurts Weasley," Scorpius pouted and gazed at her with puppy dog eyes. Her heart started beating as fast a snitch's wings and was seemed so loud that the whole school could hear it. Damn it, she was still attracted to him.

"Good, it was supposed to," she muttered and looked down towards her feet. She probably looked like an idiot right now.

At that moment, two Gryffindor first years ran out of the Great Hall, one presumably chasing after the other. The second one bumped into Rose, pushing her into Scorpius. Before she could stand up straight, she caught a whiff of his cologne.

_Oh Merlin._

The third scent she smelled in Potions the other day when they made Amortentia…it was him. It was Scorpius. She really had liked him all this time. Rose looked up at him with realization in her eyes and saw the confusion in his face at her odd expression. Things had just become much more difficult. If a potion said she liked him…that must mean she truly did like him, and it wasn't just a phase.

"That's unacceptable!" she muttered to herself forcefully.

"What is?" Albus asked her slowly. He and Scorpius exchanged glances, both wondering why Rose was acting like she had lost her magic marbles.

"Erm…those kids…running in the corridors. I'll go tell them to stop! Prefect duties!" Rose stuttered and started backing away to make her escape.

"Want me to come with you?" Scorpius asked politely.

"No!" she snapped. "I mean, um, no thank you. See you later, maybe!"

And then she bolted up the stairs and out of sight, not stopping until she reached an empty corridor with a bench to rest on. As she panted heavily, Rose let her mind wander down the path of Scorpius Malfoy.

_If I truly do like him…then I can't. I can't like him. I must make myself stop having feelings for him! Oh, I feel like such a child. _

She put her head in her hands and let out a very unattractive groan, but thankfully, she was alone. Or so she thought.

"There you are, I've been looking all over. Erm, you all right Rose?" called a voice a little down the corridor. Rose snapped her head up to see Jack McLaggen of Gryffindor approaching her. He was in her year but they never really got to know each other too well. He and Scorpius hated each other though; she had always found McLaggen's imitations of him quite amusing. Until now…

"Yeah, I'm just a little stressed about the Charms essay," she lied.

"Well I'm glad I ran into you then, because if you wanted to get your mind off of it…" He took a deep breath. "We could go to Hogsmede next weekend together or something."

She had forgotten Hogsmede was coming up; she normally just went with Albus and…Malfoy_._ Rose certainly couldn't go with them again with them this year, was what she to-

Wait.

Was Jack McLaggen asking her out on a date?

_He is sort of cute I guess _Rose thought. _And he's intelligent, just sort of ostentatious. Way more than Malfoy _(she cringed) _ever could be. Plus, I may end up actually liking him and that would completely get rid of the Malfoy problem!_

Her mind was made. "I would love to Jack, thanks."

He smiled in a sort of conceited way, like he knew she would say yes, but Rose chose to ignore it. "Great, I'll see you in class then."

"See you!" she called and made her way towards the common room, having an aching feeling she'd regret her decision later.

**I hope this chapter translated well, I know it went by pretty quickly. I just needed to get it out of the way so I could start getting to the good, fluffy, angsty moments coming up! :D Next one will be better, promise. **

**I apologize for all my ignorant spelling/grammar mistakes. Some of you suggested I get a beta, and I am seriously considering it, but I still don't really know how the process works…hehe. **

**Once again, thank you SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO much for the reviews! Every email I got, I did an embarrassing happy dance because I was so grateful. Keep them coming for your suggestions and opinions! **

**Up next…Scorpius and Rose get paired up for an astronomy lesson they'll never forget. Later, Rose and McLaggen go to Hogsmede together! How will she like it, and how will Scorpius react when he finds out? Review/subscribe to find out! **


	9. Chapter 9 Hogsmede's Hassle

**Brief summary of previous events: After getting through their prank war and punishments, Scorpius and Rose both feel as if they have developed feelings for each other. After Rose almost got herself killed by chasing down a mountain troll on Halloween, Scorpius has become less resentful of his feelings but better at ignoring them. Rose takes the other route to completely dissolve her feelings however and accepted a date with the conceited Jack McLaggen (who Scorpius despises). **

**E-N-J-O-Y**

Rose gave herself a final inspection in the mirror of the Year 5 Girl's dormitory.

She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, brown leather boots, and a midnight blue sweater under her grey pea coat. The classic scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf hung from her neck while her fiery curls were tied in a side ponytail. A small amount of eyeliner and mascara lined her deep blue eyes. With a final sigh and a tug of her coat she felt ready for her date with Jack McLaggen.

In less than five minutes she was in front of the fountain in the courtyard where she said she'd meet him. Left and right she saw people leaving for Hogsmede, stamping their footprints into the freshly fallen November snow. The sight made her smile; Rose loved snow. It reminded her of Christmas, her favorite holiday.

Five minutes passed, ten minutes passed, and by the time Jack showed up fifteen minutes later, Rose was shivering in her coat.

"Sorry I'm late, we should have just met in the common room, like I said," Jack shrugged but smiled pleasantly.

Rose smiled back and ignored his slightly omnipotent tone. "We'll have to remember that for next time."

Jack smiled a crooked smile and hung his arm around Rose. "So there will be a next time?"

Rose immediately regretted her words, which angered her. She should be excited about her date with Jack! She should want more dates with him! It was the best way to get her mind off of…_him._ But as they began to leave the castle she had never felt more wrong in her life. "Perhaps."

Jack laughed loudly, getting the attention of other students around them as they departed down the snowy trail for Hogsmede. "You're funny."

Rose didn't particularly know what she said that was so hilarious so she looked down at her boots, feeling her ears go red from the other couples staring at them. Jack had managed to make her possibly more uncomfortable in less than a minute.

"You look hot by the way," Jack whispered in her ear. Rose looked up to see him smiling grandly at her, as if he had just won her heart by the degrading compliment. Rose pursed her lips and forced a smile.

"Thanks, I think." To be honest, it was actually quite offensive that he resorted to the term 'hot' to describe her appearance. She didn't want to be 'hot', she wanted to be pretty, beautiful…Rose's thoughts jumped to Scorpius and what he might describe her as.

Wait, no.

This date was supposed to be about getting over her crush on Scorpius, not feeding it. She was determined to make this a wonderful date and get him off her mind! Rose shook her head, clearing her thoughts of Malfoy and flashed Jack a brilliant smile.

"So, you're on the quidditch team, yes?" Rose slipped her hand into his, though for some reason it didn't seem to fit right.

Jack squeezed her hand back and smirked. "The star keeper, if I do say so myself. I'm not even going to try and be modest when I say I kind of hold the team together."

Rose forced her smile to remain on her face and not frown in disgust. "What about the captain, I'm sure they do a great job of 'holding the team together'."

Jack's smile dropped into a guilty expression. _Finally!_ thought Rose. _He's realized how arrogant he's being!_

"Oh Rose, I didn't mean to offend you. Fred does a brilliant job as captain. But you shouldn't be so nepotistic or people will get the wrong idea of you."

Rose sighed, frustrated. "You're right. So, uh, what do you do in your free time?"

The remainder of their walk was spent with McLaggen talking all about the quidditch field in his backyard, his successful family, and how much weight he can bench. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached The Three Broomsticks.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Jack said as the stomped the snow off their boots, getting the blood running in their frozen legs. "A butterbeer for you then?"

"Please," Rose said, fighting her urge to request a firewhisky on the rocks. Not that she had ever had alcohol before, but it seemed like a better time than ever to start drinking and slowly numb her annoyance away.

Rose's eyes wandered around the room, gazing at the other couples and friends in the restaurant. Everyone looked so happy, either laughing or holding hands across the table, Rose rolled her eyes in revulsion. She chose to look out the window instead; her eyes immediately focusing on two boys walking quickly down the road. They were laughing at something while stuffing their hands deep into their pockets. One had hair the color of midnight, the other bright as the sun's rays. Albus and Scorpius. Scorpius…

_Stop it! _she commanded herself and whipped her head away from the window. Jack came towards her, two butterbeers in hand, and she smiled graciously.

Jack wasn't all bad, she supposed. He had bought her a drink after all, which was the polite thing to do. He was just a little full of himself, which could easily be tamed after a few dates. If he could just prove to her once more he had boyfriend potential, Rose could stick out the rest of this date.

"Thanks so much," Rose said as he set her drink down in front of her and sat down himself. She pretended to shiver although it was toasty warm in the tavern. "It l-l-looks deli-i-i-cious."

"Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Just a little c-c-cold," she sighed through chattering teeth. All he had to do was offer her his jacket and they'd be set. Rose was already imagining her future, completely Scorpius-crush free.

"Well damn Rose, I can't control the weather," Jack scoffed and looked at her like she was a moron. Rose stared back in disbelief before she shook her head as if a sudden realization occurred to her.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I was supposed to meet Albus ages ago-"

"I don't see a clock anywhere-"

"He's going to be so angry at me, sorry I have to skip out early-"

"You don't have to-"

"YES, I do." Rose said forcefully and stood up. "Bye Jack and thanks for the drink."

And Rose ran out of The Three Broomsticks as if her life depended on it.

She was met with a nipping wind as she burst through the door into the street. Rose took a deep breath and exhaled; the air tasted like freedom. _ Never again, _she promised herself.

Rose started down the street confidently as it began to snow again. Soft flakes were dancing through the cold breeze and the bells of opening shop doors echoed in her ears. She was content at what laid ahead for the rest of the day now that she had escaped the most menacing part. Perhaps she would go to Honeydukes and get some chocolate, it solved every problem after all. Or maybe she could meet up with Al and Malfoy.

Rose sighed, suddenly feeling dejected. Her plan had failed, and it was completely necessary to have a plan to extinguish her flame for Scorpius once at for all. It was too complicated, her liking him. For one thing, she had spent the last four years hating his guts. Actually, she had hated him before she even met him, with good reason too! Her father still didn't hold him in high favor even when the rest of her family did too. They were too different, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, and Malfoy and a Weasley. He would never reciprocate the feelings regardless. It would never work, so it was better to stop now before real feelings began. Hell, the tiny butterflies even scared the Merlin out of her! There had to be another way to get over him…but how?

As she passed a dark alleyway between two shops, a hoarse voice suddenly called out to her, breaking her out of her deep thoughts. "Hey pretty girl, how're you doing on this frosty day?"

Rose jumped in surprise as she saw two bums staring at her hungrily a few feet away. She sped up, her heart suddenly pounding profusely. "Fine."

The other bum reached out and grabbed her ankle, stopping her getaway and making her gasp. "Please let go."

"Y'know, I'm actually pretty cold and could use some warming up," he smiled, showing off three decaying teeth. "Maybe you could help me with that?"

"Let go!" she cried as the two men laughed. She began to panic and started kicking her leg. "Please, just-"

"Get the hell away from her!" a voice commanded. Rose turned her head to see Scorpius striding towards them, absolutely fuming. The bum immediately let go and put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry lad, didn't know this pretty young thing had a boyfriend," he chuckled nervously, actually looking a bit scared at Scorpius' murderous expression. Scorpius grabbed Rose's arm and glared at the two men.

"Stay away from the students here if you know what's good for you," he snapped and dragged Rose away. If had all happened so fast, she didn't realize what had occurred. In her deep pondering on Scorpius she had wandered into the deserted area of Hogsmede near The Hog's Head. As Scorpius and Rose got further and further away from the bums however, the embarrassment started to catch up to her. She felt her ears go bright red, although they probably already were from the cold.

"I was perfectly fine you know," she muttered when they got back to the more populated side of town. Scorpius stopped speed walking and turned to glare at her.

"Fine?" he asked in disbelief. Rose realized his grey-blue eyes turned serpent-like when he was truly angry. It was quite intimidating but Rose would not let him get to her. "Do you even have your wand with you?"

Rose ignored his question for she was too busy mentally cursing herself for being so irresponsible. "There were tons of people around, and we're in Hogsmede for Merlin's sake, they wouldn't have-"

"Oh, I think they would have," Scorpius interrupted her. "They may be bums, but they have wands Weasley, unlike you apparently. Something terrible could have happened to you if I hadn't been looking for Albus over there."

"So you're saying you rescued you?" Rose snapped incredulously. "I don't need you going around and saving me Malfoy, I can take care of myself!"

"Really? Because if it weren't for me, you'd probably be dead thanks to that mountain troll on Halloween! Or had you forgotten?"

_Drat. Forgot about that one, _Rose thought.

"If it weren't for Albus we'd both be dead!" she cried, changing the subject off of her.

"And who dragged Albus along to try and salvage you from your cunning decision? Last time I checked I'm the Slytherin and even I wouldn't have done something that dim-witted!" Scorpius sneered condescendingly.

Rose scoffed in disbelief at his vain claim. "You always have to get the glory Malfoy, don't you? No matter who helped you, you have to be number one!"

"I'm not asking for the glory, I'm just saying that you should be grateful that I care enough to help you!"

"Then thank you Malfoy, thank you so much! Certainly I have a debt owed to you for saving my life twice! I'll worship the ground you walk on for your philanthropic deeds and lick your shoes clean of the blood belonging to those you stepped on to get the credit! I shall do anything you ask!" Rose yelled sarcastically, not caring who heard her. Scorpius was being absolutely ridiculous. She didn't need saving, she could have protected herself both times without him intervening.

Scorpius' nostrils flared in anger. "You thanked me last time, whatever happened to that?"

"You weren't being a bloody, all-deserving prat last time!"

"Well you weren't acting unaware of the danger that could have happened had I not been there last time!"

"I don't need you being my damn hero all the time!"

"Fine, if this is how you're going to act than I won't bother caring anymore!"

"Good, you're the last person I need thinking I'm some damsel in distress!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Albus' voice broke through their argument, making them both look away from each other's furious faces. "Scorpius, when I last left you, you were getting candy for us at Honeydukes. And Rose, weren't you supposed to be on a date with McLaggen?"

"You were on a date…with McLaggen?" Scorpius asked gravely, not looking at her. Rose crossed her arms defensively.

"As a matter of fact I was. Problem?" she asked challengingly. He didn't have to know it was a complete disaster, just like the rest of this day. Had she really been happy and content less than fifteen minutes ago?

"Why didn't _he_ protect you then-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T BLOODY NEED PROTECTION!"

"Rose calm down, will you?" Albus snapped. "What happened?"

"Let Malfoy tell you, he'd probably love to tell you his epic tale of how he rescued me from two drunken homeless wizards down the street!" Rose said mockingly and turned to give Malfoy one last glare. "Homer should right his next poem about you for your glorious bravery."

And with that she stormed off, her head held high and her teeth tightly clenched. She couldn't believe she let Malfoy get the best of her, wooing her with his dangerous charm and then shaming her into looking like a helpless doll.

The day she expected to change her whole life for the better turned into a miserable experience, but at least it put things into perspective. Scorpius Malfoy was stubborn and nothing could ever change that, ever. Rose contemplated if she could really put up with him at all anymore. Then again, her parents were both incredibly stubborn as well and they had the fiercest love she had ever seen…

What really confused her though is why Malfoy was so angry to begin with. He looked ready to murder the two bums for even talking to her- why did he care that much to intervene? She didn't need him, but why did he think she did?

_That's what he thinks of me then, _Rose bitterly thought. _Albus' cousin who requires constant surveillance._

Rose's head felt like it was ready to explode from the anger and confusion swirling around; as soon as she reached her dormitory, Rose passed out on her bed and didn't wake up until the next morning.

**Let's keep it short: I already have the next few chapters written so I will update more frequently now that I have TIME. **

**Thanks to all who stayed faithful ;)**

**PS – The astronomy scene was pointless so I cut it out…sincerest apologies if you were desperately awaiting it. **

**Coming up next time: Scorpius abuses his Prefect privileges to sort through his issues with Rose once and for all. But will she give him the chance to? **

**Until next time lovelies :D **


	10. Chapter 10 Weak and Strong

**ENJOY LOVELYS **

After the incident at Hogsmede, Scorpius was being completely shut out by Rose. She didn't talk to him, look at him, or acknowledge is presence for an entire week. Rose waved hello to only Albus in the hallways and tried to walk right through Scorpius as if he were not there, knocking his shoulder out of the way forcefully when he regretfully was. Rounds were awful and Scorpius gave up trying to have a conversation with her after the consistent silence he received in reply.

He took to studying in the common room after a few days for he was tired of Rose's cold shoulder in the library. Scorpius sat on the leather couch in front of the fire a week after Hogsmede, reading _War and Peace_ and running his hand through his shaggy hair. He really did need a haircut.

A deep sigh of disapproval made him lose focus in the novel and he looked up to see Albus shaking his head in displeasure next to him. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "May I help you with something?"

Albus leaned back on the sofa and began to stroke his hairless chin, as if pondering the meaning of life. "As a matter of fact, you can. I'm a bit confused, see."

"Confused?" Scorpius knew Albus was getting to one of his Teach-You-A-Lesson-Through-Feigned-Ignorance lectures, but instead of fighting it, he smirked and decided to play along. He closed his book and cocked his head as if intrigued by Albus' confession.

"Indeed," Albus replied, hiding a gleeful smile that Scorpius was going to cooperate for his theatrical oration. "I recall how you lit Rose's hair on fire last year and she didn't speak to you for a good two months."

"That is true," Scorpius nodded as Albus began to pace in front of the leather couch dignifiedly.

"And during those months you were completely unfazed by her absence, even stating at the time, 'These have been the best two months of my life!'"

"Not sure how you remember that, but also true I suppose."

"Well, we can both admit Rose is ignoring you again, correct?"

Scorpius clenched his jaw and exhaled sharply through his nose at the reminder. "Your point?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact it's only been a week and her evasion has already affected your life drastically!"

Scorpius scoffed. "It has n-"

"Oh please, you can't fool me mate so don't even try," Albus chuckled and sat down on the couch again, taking special time to get comfortable before continuing. "For example, every time she says hi to me and not you, you grip whatever is in your hand at the time to its immediate death."

"I beg to differ," Scorpius retorted.

"Then explain to me how you've broken four quills, wrinkled your tie countless times, and cut your palm with a butter knife in the last week?"

Scorpius did not answer, unable to reply with a logical answer to Albus' question. Albus grinned and continued. "Or how about how you only read novels when they relate to your current situation in life and for Godric's sake, look at the book in your hands!" Albus cried and gestured towards _War and Peace_ in Scorpius' lap.

"And above all mate, you're sad, I can just tell. You're not your normal, jovial, outgoing self and I'm worried," Albus said sincerely, turning the conversation from a melodramatic play to a serious confession scene.

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut, frustrated to hear the truth and for forgetting how exceptionally observant Albus could be. He looked into the fire, avoiding Albus' bright green eyes, for Scorpius knew if he looked in them too long he'd break down and tell him everything. How he might possibly have feelings for Rose. How he did miss their constant rows, never meaning a word he said. How he was so scared when he saw that bum grabbing unto her ankle. And most unfortunately, how it killed him inside to think how she didn't need nor want him.

"So?" he muttered, staring at the dancing flames.

"I don't know why you're acting like this. I don't know why Rose's opinion of you suddenly matters and you probably don't either. But I hate to see you upset, so I think you need to apologize to her," Albus explained comfortingly.

Scorpius jumped up from the couch in shock and glared at Albus. "Have you gone mad? I didn't do anything wrong this time and you know it!"

Albus shrugged. "Yes, but I also know Rose isn't going to forgive you herself. She is too stubborn and her pride is at stake. And those Weasley's have got some serious pride."

"I'm stubborn too!" Scorpius whined childishly.

"And weak," Albus challenged, raising an eyebrow. Scorpius eyed Albus, daring him to make a move before leaping on him and knocking him off the couch. They struggled for control as they wrestled on the green carpet. "Watch it mate, my head almost hit the edge of the table!"

"Who are you calling weak, Potter?" Scorpius exclaimed victoriously as he pinned Albus down.

"You!" Albus yelled back and kicked Scorpius' armpits. He yelped and gave Albus the opportunity to tackle him. "The weak can never forgive! Forgiveness…is an attribute…of the strong!"

Albus panted as he restrained Scorpius by sitting on his back. Scorpius scowled and thrashed violently to loosen Albus' hold. When he realized it was getting him nothing but a side cramp, Scorpius relaxed. "So you're saying I'd be the bigger person by apologizing."

He could almost see the triumphant smile on Albus's face above him. "Exactly."

"Hmmm…." Scorpius pretended to consider his options to throw Albus off guard. The middle Potter child had no idea what had happened when Scorpius bucked him off and put one foot upon him, as if claiming his territory. "Fine, I'll do it. But only because I'll be the bigger and better person."

Albus rolled his eyes but smiled. "Wonderful. Now will you kindly get off of me?"

Scorpius laughed and offered his hand to help Albus up. Albus took it, pulled Scorpius down with him and thrust his fist in the air successfully. "Easiest trick in the book, you git!"

Scorpius frowned but offered Albus his fist while one the ground for a truce. "Mates?"

Albus, still smiling, bumped Scorpius' fist with his own. "Mates."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was midnight and Scorpius had never been more terrified in his life. It was his first time venturing around the castle without Albus and he had forgotten how drafty it could be. But it was going to be worth it…he hoped.

When he approached the Gryffindor common room entrance, Scorpius took off the invisibility cloak and smoothed down his hair. The Fat Lady was snoring the night away and Scorpius cleared his throat loudly enough to wake her up but leave the other portraits asleep.

"Wha-wha-what's going on?" she slurred, yawning widely.

Scorpius took a deep breath; there was no going back now. "Frolicking figs."

The portrait opened immediately but the Fat Lady continued talking. "What time is it? Am I dreaming? Aren't you in Slytherin boy?"

Scorpius gently closed the portrait to be rid of her questions and sighed in relief when he was greeted with just the sound of the crackles, belonging to the dwindling fire. Scorpius was about to put the cloak back on in preparation of climbing the stairs to the 5th year girl's dormitory when he heard someone shift on the large, scarlet armchair in front of the fire. He crept over to the chair with his wand out, ready to obliviate whoever decided to spend the night in the common room when he noticed red curls dangling over the arm of the chair.

"Rose," Scorpius breathed, not believing his luck.

She had fallen asleep reading, for there was a book almost slipping out of her hand. Scorpius bent over to read the title: HAMLET by WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE. The novel he had ruined for her in their first year. Interesting.

"Mmmm," Rose murmured as she stirred once more. Scorpius felt his eyes grow wide in fear as she shifted her position so her face was in his direction, resting on her pale arm that hung over the side of the chair. He calmed down when she was still again; false alarm.

_Wow,_ Scorpius thought as he looked at Rose fast asleep. It took his breath away as he gazed upon her. The fading light from the fire illuminated her face, bringing out every freckle as if they were under a magnifying glass. Her eyelashes appeared even longer from the shadows that were created by the dim lighting. Her hair was messed up and covered everything while an old Chudley Canons jersey and wool socks only clothed her thin frame, leaving her pale freckled legs exposed. _If that's what she looks like after sleeping I wouldn't mind staying the night. _

He quickly cursed himself for his suggestive thoughts, depriving him of the last few possible seconds to admire her beauty, for the grandfather clock in the corner stroke twelve-thirty loudly, making Rose awake with a jolt.

At first it was as if she didn't see him. Her pupils dilated as she focused on him, but she didn't react. She just sat there, staring at him, or at least in his direction. Scorpius didn't dare speak nor move.

"Scorpius?" she finally asked.

"Erm…yes?" he replied, unsure if his answer was the right one. Apparently it wasn't, for Rose's expression turned to one that very much resembled her Grandmother when he and Albus had knocked over her freshly baked treacle tart for Christmas Dinner when they were in their second year.

"I am awake!" she exclaimed to herself and stood up menacingly. Rose must have remembered her bare legs, for her face went beat red and tugged at it fiercely as if the hem would begin to lower itself.

"What would I have said if you were asleep?" he joked nervously, scampering to his feet in order to get the upper hand thanks to his towering 5'11 stature compared to her miniscule 5'5. Yet it had no effect on her and she continued to walk towards him threateningly. However her ears did go slightly red at his question.

"It doesn't matter," she snapped. "What's really important is why you are in the Gryffindor common room at midnight! What, were you going to pull a prank on me? Aren't we a little past that Malfoy?"

"No! I came to apologize!" he pleaded and put his hands up in surrender. She stopped walking and crossed her arms. "Apologize?"

"Yes, for interfering at Hogsmede and always trying to save you when you clearly don't need saving!" he confessed. Although he truly didn't believe what he said, Scorpius knew it was better to agree with Rose then have her mad at him forever.

She stared at him for a while before abruptly sitting down on the couch next to her. "This is unexpected," she finally admitted quietly.

Scorpius smiled and sat next to her, still keeping his distance however in case he said something wrong again. "Why?"

"I thought you were just as mad at me as I was at you," she stated simply.

"I didn't stay mad forever," he explained. "Not very long at all actually."

"Why? I said some pretty offensive things."

"I'm not sure." Scorpius shrugged, and it was the truth. Rose stayed silent.

"Well I'd like to apologize for those ungrateful things while you're here," she declared after several seconds of Scorpius doubting himself. "It was very impolite because you were just trying to help and I understand that now."

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "That is all I was trying to do, honest. And I know now that you're not some helpless pixie who needs someone to help her."

"Thanks," Rose smiled and Scorpius felt his heart pound against his chest. But the smile disappeared suddenly, replaced by a frown. "Wait. Did we just…make up? Peacefully?"

The realization of what they had just done, and how it had been so simple, dawned upon Scorpius and he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's a first."

"I'm pretty sure it's only because we are both beat," Rose yawned and scratched her head. They both laughed tiredly. "By the way, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Invisibility cloak," he said and picked it up from where he had dropped it when Rose had been sleeping.

"But you would need to know the pass…wait a second, did you abuse your Prefect privileges to get in here?" she gasped.

Scorpius shrugged sheepishly. "Guilty."

Rose threw the first thing she could get her hands on at his head, which thankfully was a pillow. "Get out this instant Malfoy before you get both of our badges taken away!"

Scorpius hid his smile and ran over to the door. He paused before slipping the cloak on, turning around to grin at her. "Goodnight Ginger."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just leave before I report your arse to McGonagall."

"Night night, don't let the basilisk bite," he sing-songed before shutting the portrait hole door behind him.

Scorpius fell asleep that night with a smile on his face, dreaming of curly, red hair and the Chudley Canons. Rose however stayed up the whole night tossing and turning, wondering what on earth made them forgive each other so quickly. She finally came to the conclusion around 4 am that some things will forever be left as a mystery.

**Told you I'd update frequently ;) **

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews/subscriptions are ****always**** welcome. As in Severus Snape loving Lily ****always.**__** And that's a serious commitment, as you probably know.**

**Up next: Slughorn's Christmas party! Rose and Scorpius both worry about the same questions…who to bring, what to wear, and where the mistletoe will be. ;D **

**ATTENTION BOYS READING THIS STORY (if there are any): I've been wondering for some time if any boys have been reading this story, for it seems most of the time the reviews are posted by girls, but sometimes the pen names can be ambiguous and I'm just interested in the possible male population. If you'd be so kind, could you just leave a review indentifying your gender? Thanks a ton! **


	11. Chapter 11 Slughorn's Christmas Party

Rose stared at the invitation in front of her without really seeing it. She was too concentrated on attempting to answer the millions of questions zooming through her head like delivery owls. Besides, she had already read it enough times to have it memorized. Addressed from Professor H. Slughorn, the invitation read:

_'Tis the season to have the annual Slug Club Christmas Party!  
>December 15th, 8-Midnight<br>Professor H. Slughorn's Office  
>A date may be brought, if desired...<em>

She had completely forgotten about Slughorn's annual bash for the infamous 'Slug Club'. And what a wonderful time for it to occur to...

There was a knock on the door to her dormitory, but before she could say 'Come in', Lily burst in with wild eyes and an anticipating smile.

"Where is it?" she asked as soon as she was in the room. Rose didn't even have to question what she was referring to; she picked up the invitation and displayed it for Lily to see.

"I knew you would get it!" Lily squealed and snatched it out of Rose's hands.

"Didn't you get one too?" Rose asked as she flopped on her back in her bed due to her growing frustration.

"It's exclusive to Fifth Year and above, remember?" Lily explained and hopped on Rose's bed with her, leaning on one of the pillars supporting the canopy while fingering the green lace accent on the invitation. "It's so pretty..."

"It's just a stupid invitation to an exclusive party that promotes hierarchy and fascism!" Rose snapped and covered her eyes with her hands, dragging them down her face. "I can't believe McGonagall allows it to even happen."

Lily shrugged, still staring intently at the invitation. "It's more of an honor, especially for you. He's inviting you for your brain, not just your parents."

"Really? Because my mum was in the Slug Club when she was in school and oh yeah, almost forgot, my parents helped save the entire bloody planet from the evil and powerful He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"No need to get sardonic," Lily frowned. "Why are you so angry anyhow?"

Rose sat up to face Lily. "I had enough to worry about before this vile letter came and now it's just added about ten cauldrons full of unwelcome stress to my life."

"Like what?" Lily asked, genuinely curious and pulled out a packet of Bernie Bott's from her pocket. Rose grabbed a handful.

"Well for one-." She paused to chew. "I don't have anything to wear because I had completely forgotten about it."

"I can help with that, I packed three dresses you can choose from," Lily admitted proudly.

"What? Why?"

"Because I knew you'd forget," Lily laughed. Rose smiled and reached for another handful. "Would you prefer ice blue, emerald green, or midnight black?"

"I'll have to see, though the ice blue seems to be calling my name," Rose confessed as she pictured the colors in her mind. "Anyways, I also have all my essays and homework to worry about before break begins-"

"Oh come on Rose, you can have a social life for one night in your bloody life!" Lily exclaimed. "I beg you to not stress about homework for once, because you don't need to!"

Rose hugged her knees to her chest feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. "Merlin Lil, tell me how you really feel."

Lily laughed whimsically. "Now that that's settled, any more concerns?"

"Yep," Rose gulped. "A very important one actually."

"Do continue then."

Rose took a deep breath. "A date."

Lily gave her the look she usually reserves for when Rose describes her 'Exceeds Expectations' as a bad grade. "Have you ever heard of something called asking someone?"

"Have you ever heard of something called Avada Kedavra?" Rose snapped back, feeling very immature at Lily's lack of concern as if it wasn't an issue.

"You could ask anyone, Rose!" Lily cried, ignoring her snappy comment.

"No! I don't have any mates because I'm too shy-"

"That's not-"

"And I don't have a boyfriend I can take, and before you say it I refuse to take McLaggen-"

"I wasn't going to-"

"And all the boys I am friends with are my family and that's just weird and awkward-"

"You're forgetting-"

"WHO Lily? Who am I forgetting?"

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily said bluntly, shooting a look that said 'Are-You-Bloody-Kidding-Me?'.

"Ask Scorpius to the party? Have you gone mad? I excluded him from my rant for a reason," Rose insisted.

"That reason being?" Lily raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"We argue all the time, everyone knows we are enemies, and he's annoying," Rose muttered into her sweater.

"More like you flirt all the time, everyone knows you've become friends miraculously, and you darn right fancy him!" Lily cried. "You liked him last month Rose, you admitted it to me!"

"More like you wouldn't stop until I told you what you wanted to hear and I promised you I was going to get over it, which I did!" Rose rebuked unconvincingly.

"Oh really?" Lily laughed and leaned forward, looking Rose square in the eye. "Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Nymphadora Weasley."

Rose felt her ears go red and stomach flutter in delight at the sound of his name. "Stop that," she pushed Lily away and scooted as far away from her on the bed as possible.

Lily smiled victoriously. "Your ears are scarlet. You still like him!"

"No, I...I..."Rose groaned at her inability to think of a logical excuse, forcing her to resort to the truth. "I can't decide!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily smirked.

"One minute he's being the usual arrogant, superior arsehole that I can't stand and the next he's making me laugh and my stomach flutter with that charming half smile of his!" Rose cried, feeling the weight lift off her shoulders from her confession. "It's like I want to push him off the astronomy tower, then run to the bottom to catch him!"

"Are you referring to the whole Hogsmede fight?" Lily interrogated.

"And every other fight we've had this year," Rose sighed.

Lily was silent, thinking about what she could say that could make Rose feel better. Rose, meanwhile, started shoving her palms into her eyes until little stars began to appear.

"Rose, stop that rubbish and listen.  
>You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your eyes to the things you don't want to feel." Lily insisted and put a reassuring hand on Rose's knee.<p>

Rose rolled her eyes. "Beautiful linguistics Shakespeare, but that doesn't help me very much."

"What I'm trying to say is, if you think you like him, you do. And you're not helping yourself by denying it."

"I don't know what I want out of it though. It's just all happening so fast," Rose said as she picked at her comforter.

"Then just let it be. Follow your heart where it takes you because it'll always have impeccable timing."

"Then I don't think I'm going to ask him," Rose admitted. "That makes things too complicated. I'm just going to go stag."

Rose suspirated, looked up at her cousin and best friend, and grinned, hugged her tightly. "Thanks Lil."

Lily hugged back. "Honestly, I don't know how you'd survive without me sometimes."

Rose laughed and hit Lily with her pillow. "Flower power?

"Forever and always!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus sat down across from Scorpius at lunch in the Great Hall and ripped _The Daily Prophet _out of his hands. "Did you get it?" Albus asked before Scorpius could protest.

Scorpius sighed and nodded but Albus hardly noticed his somber attitude. "This is awesome mate! Our first Year exclusive Slughorn party!"

"It's completely fascist if you ask me," Scorpius pointed out as he chewed on the bacon from his BLT.

"Well no one was asking you," Albus joked and began to absentmindedly read Scorpius' _Prophet_. "You got dress robes to wear?"

"My mum will mail some," Scorpius said glumly. "Hopefully they don't fit anymore."

Albus slammed the _Prophet_ down on the table in frustration. "Mate, why aren't you excited about this?" he demanded, annoyed at Scorpius' attitude. "It'll be epic!"

"I don't know Al, it's just a lot of extra stress that I don't need."

"It's a party mate, how in name of Merlin's beard could it be stressful?" Albus asked.

"Just look at the last line on the invitation!" Scorpius cried and pulled the letter out of his bag, pointing to the sentence he was referring to before shoving it in Albus' face. "_'A date may be brought, if desired'_, who am I going to ask?"

"Any girl would go with you and you know it," Albus chuckled and Scorpius' ignorance.

"But they're all extremely dim-witted and if I'm going to have to hang out with them for four hours I want someone I can have a real conversation with, you know?"

"If you invite anyone they will probably assume you won't be talking at all, if you know what I mean." Albus gave Scorpius a significant look and a wagging of his tongue to which Scorpius cackled into his plate. "Hey, why don't you just ask Rose? Granted she probably got her own invitation but…Scorp, are you alright?"

Scorpius was choking on his milk and pounding his own chest for relief. "Wh-wh-what? How could you…why would you suggest her?"

Albus looked at Scorpius strangely, surprised by his reaction, and passed him a napkin. "Because she's practically the only girl at Hogwarts who is applicable to your intelligence requirement. Besides, you're like, friends now, right?"

"Yeah, something like that," Scorpius murmured. "I think I'll just go stag, it's not a big deal."

"As long as you stay away from Melanie Hopert then I'll support whatever decision you make on the matter."

Scorpius' upper lip curled in disgust. "Melanie Hopert? Mate, she's completely-"

"Hot! And it seems like she might fancy me the way she's been flirting with me all week," Albus waggled his eyebrows.

"She probably just wants an in to the party, there is no way she could get an invitation on her own with brains like her," Scorpius smirked.

"Maybe, but at least I'll get some action," Albus winked and Scorpius started choking on his milk again, this time from laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scorpius looked at the party in Slughorn's office a week later in completely boredom. He had a front row seat at the top of the staircase leading to Slughorn's bedroom to gaze at the hierarchy happening below. There were people everywhere; some dancing, other's talking, but most introducing themselves to Slughorn's old friends at the Ministry. It made him sick, watching the students trying to bribe their way into summer internships and exclusive offers. He tried to stay away from it all and just watch the nonsense occurring below him, for it was the most entertaining thing happening. Yet he was still bored out of his mind.

"Hey mate, there you are!" yelled a voice at the bottom of the staircase. Albus came charging up the stairs, hand in hand with Melanie Hopert who became very giggly all of a sudden.

"Al, Melanie," Scorpius nodded, too annoyed at Albus for making him come to the party to give him a proper greeting. "Where have you two been off too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Melanie laughed loudly and hugged Albus' side. "It's a secret, isn't it Albus?"

"Erm, yeah," Albus agreed, but when Melanie threw her head back to laugh again, Albus mouthed 'Getting punch' with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"I'm enjoying the party, of course!" Scorpius cried sarcastically. "It's just so fun down there, I had to take a break."

"I know what you mean," Melanie nodded, not picking up on his plainly clear sarcasm. "Albus and I are having so much fun!"

"Er…good for you," Scorpius said, giving Albus a look that said 'You sure know how to pick 'em'.

"Oh shut it," Albus snapped out loud, clearly embarrassed at his date's behavior. "Come on Mel, let's leave Scorpius alone with his misery."

Scorpius chuckled as Albus and Melanie disappeared into the crowd again. He'd get hell for his actions later, but for right now he didn't know what to do. Maybe he could feign food poisoning and make a quick get away. He still needed to finish _War and Peace_. Scorpius scanned the room, looking for Professor Slughorn so he'd be able to stay clear of him when he left, not acknowledging the other people. A boy wearing puce colored dress robes, a ghost with the wildest hair style he had ever seen, and a girl wearing a pretty blue dress hardly made his radar. Until he realized the girl wearing the dress had hair the color of a blazing pyre…

Scorpius did a double take and saw Rose entering the party through the office door. Her dress was simple and ice blue which did wonders for her eyes. She left her hair down with strands clipped back behind her ears, letting her curls fall free. She looked stunning and Scorpius couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Before he knew it, he was walking down the steps of his stakeout spot and making his way through the crowd to greet her.

"Hey Ginger," he said pleasantly as he snuck up behind her. Rose turned around already wearing a smirk on her face knowing only he would call her by the horrendous nickname.

"Evening Malfoy," she replied. "Where's Al?"

"Off with Melanie Hopert," Scorpius informed her with a roll of his pupils and she frowned.

"What's he doing with that brainless banshee?"

"Trying to keep his own cranium from melting, I expect," Scorpius grinned at his own joke. For a moment Rose looked momentarily lost, just staring up at him with a wondrous expression before shaking her head and seeming to come back to reality by giggling her light as sleigh bells laugh. "What about you, decided to go stag?"

She looked away from him and started nervously twirling a red curl. "Yep, I didn't really feel up to inviting anyone and having to erm, hang out with them all night, you know?"

Scorpius nodded in agreement, but couldn't help himself from a question that had been bothering him for weeks. "What about McLaggen?"

Rose pursed her lips and exhaled sharply as if annoyed. Scorpius felt like he was soaring on the inside. "That was a one time thing, and I promise you it will never happen again."

"That bad?" Scorpius chuckled.

"Worse than you'd expect," Rose nodded, the corners of her mouth lifting. "He's probably around here somewhere, so if you see him will you let me know so I can hide?"

"I will."

"Hey, where's your date?" Rose asked suddenly as if she had just realized he was alone.

"I decided to go stag, like you, for the same reasons too actually," Scorpius replied.

"What have you been doing then?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Plotting my escape," Scorpius admitted and Rose laughed. It gave him a marvelous feeling knowing that he was making her feel joy. "And also thinking of ways to make this party more interesting."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" Rose asked and Scorpius could see the glitter of excitement in her eyes. He had to clear his throat to guarantee it would stay the same pitch after being taken aback by the deep blue.

"Well, as you know, this is a student based party, no alcohol aloud."

Rose blinked a few times but nodded. "Go on."

"And I know where Slughorn keeps his fire whisky."

Rose was quiet for a minute as if she was actually contemplating joining him. Finally, she lifted her head. "What if we get caught?"

"Ah, but what if we succeed?" Scorpius rebuked using the ever so famous Socratic method.

Rose smiled brilliantly. "Well, we already risked our Prefect badges once, might as well do it again!"

"That's about the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say," Scorpius laughed.

"I know, and yet, I'm curious," Rose reasoned with herself.

Scorpius smiled. "Curiosity can often lead to trouble."

"Then lead the way Malfoy." She returned her grin. There was a little bit of devil in those angel eyes of hers.

"Alright, you distract everyone around the cabinet well I nonchalantly open it and grab a flask," Scorpius whispered to her as they made their way through the crowd to the back corner of the room.

"Why do I have to do the distracting?" Rose pouted.

"Because the majority people over there are male and you'll be able to get their attention easily looking as beautiful as you do," Scorpius admitted honestly, not realizing how truthful he had been.

Rose smiled despite herself. "You think I look beautiful?"

Scorpius cursed himself mentally and stuttered trying to clear his tracks. "Erm, for once."

Rose elbowed him in the stomach and stepped forward to greet the two ghosts and three 7th years surrounding the cabinet. "Will you gentlemen care to accompany me for a dance?"

In no time they were on the dance floor and Scorpius was leaning against the cabinet, his wand behind his back, and muttering _Alohomora_ under his breath. He felt the cabinet door lock click and he inconspicuously turned the handle to reach in and grab the first item he felt was firm in his hand. Checking to make sure no eyes were on him, he slipped the flask into his robe pocket and relocked the cabinet. Then he made his way to the dance floor.

"Excuse me gents, I'll have to steal her for a moment," he feigned regret and pulled her gently by the arm off to the side into a secluded corner.

"You got it?" Rose asked with wide eyes, slightly panting.

"Of course I got it!" Scorpius exclaimed and discreetly pulled the flask out his pocket to show her.

"Do you know what it is?" Rose asked, referring to the content.

"No idea, but it was in his liquor cabinet," Scorpius shrugged. "Would you do the honors of slipping it into the bowl?" Rose bit her lip and didn't answer. "Oh come on, you were so keen on stealing it a few minutes ago."

"Oh alright!" Rose cried but laughed heartily. "This is either madness or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Scorpius snickered. "Go get 'em Ginger."

Moment later she was back, wearing a smile as bright as the full moon and a victorious look in her eyes. "Mission accomplished!"

"Yes! Now all there's left to do is wait," Scorpius declared and offered Rose his elbow. "Come, let us stroll past the bowl and watch as chaos ensues."

Rose giggled and took his arm as they made their way over to the refreshment table. Soon enough, some sixth year and her friends strode over and poured drinks from the bowl. "Cheers!" they yelled.

Yet, instead of swinging back the whole glass, one of the girls spit out her contents. "Ew! This tastes like pumpkin juice!" Her friends agreed with sour looks on their faces.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, realizing that the flask must have been filled with pumpkin juice miraculously and burst into hysterics. Rose clutched her stomach as tears rolled down her face while Scorpius clapped his hands with no sound coming out of his mouth, making him look like a deranged seal.

"What a failure," Rose finally breathed in between gasps.

"Why would Slughorn keep pumpkin juice in his alcohol cabinet?" Scorpius asked in between giggles.

"I'm not sure, but that's the hardest I've laughed in…well, ever," Rose smiled as her giggles slowed down. "I better get going actually, I still have to pack up my trunk."

"Want me to walk you back to your tower?" Scorpius asked politely. Truthfully, he just wanted to spend more time with her.

"No, I can manage, thank you," she smiled graciously as they walked towards the exit. "And thank you for turning this dreadful party into some of the most fun I've had this year."

Before Scorpius could say the same, he noticed something twinkling above him. "Mistletoe?"

Rose giggled and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on his cheek. "Thank you again. Goodnight Scorpius."

He grinned. "Goodnight Ginger, and see you tomorrow!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, didn't Albus tell you? I'm staying at Potter's for Christmas break."

**Sorry this chapter was late, but I made it extra long to compensate!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, it makes me more happy to see my inbox fill up with emails saying "NEW REVIEW" than you'll probably ever know :D**

**Up next: Scorpius stays at the Potter's for Christmas and is questioned by Albus about his feelings for Rose. Later, Rose gets herself it the most dangerous situation yet, leaving Scorpius to decide if he should be the hero and anger her again. **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW if you'd be so kind. :D **


	12. Chapter 12 Scorpius' Confession

"That's preposterous!"

"You're preposterous!"

"There is no way in hell Merlin was Godric Gryffindor in disguise!" Rose cried in disbelief, half laughing at the absurdity of their conversation, half laughing at his claim, while she sat across from Scorpius in their train compartment on their way home for Christmas break. Albus and Lily were sitting with them as well but were intentionally trying to stay uninvolved in the argument.

"Why? It's completely plausible. They were both born in the same time period and were the most powerful wizards of their age," Scorpius pointed out calmly while snacking on his cauldron cake.

"They were completely different people! If Merlin had wanted to be a founder of Hogwarts he would have just used his name," Rose countered. "Besides, Merlin was most famous when he was old, correct? So if your point were to be true, which it is not, Godric Gryffindor would have been Merlin in disguise."

"Either way they're the same person!" Scorpius exclaimed. "He lived his youth as the founder of a school and when he was tired of the famous life he retired under a new name in order to hide his accomplishments when mentoring King Arthur."

"But Merlin was famous too!" Rose proclaimed, but before she could continue, Albus interrupted her.

"Oi, can't a man read the latest Quidditch scores in peace?" he demanded and hit his _Daily Prophet_ in emphasis but they ignored him.

"You know Rose, it's okay if you disagree with me. I can't force you to be right," Scorpius shrugged with a pretentious smirk on his face.

"Well, if I did agree with you then we'd both be wrong," Rose retorted with an equally pompous smile.

"You are a shining lighthouse in the bay of stupidity," Scorpius insisted sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Rose chirped and smiled brightly while grabbing Lily's copy of_ Witch Weekly _out of her hands.

"Then I must have said it wrong." Scorpius replied before Lily could interject and crossed his arms, knowing he had won their battle. The copy of _Witch Weekly_ was out of Rose's hands and aimed at Scorpius' head faster than he could say 'stop'. Their bickering continued the rest of the train ride home and even after they had greeted their parents.

"Yes, hello mother, I missed you too." Rose kissed Hermione on both cheeks and gave her father a quick hug before turning to glare at Scorpius again. "So let's say Godric Gryffindor was in fact Merlin. Wouldn't people notice that the founder of the most prestigious Wizarding School in Europe was just gone?"

"Hullo Mum," Scorpius waited patiently while his mother smothered him in kisses. He gave his father a bear hug before snapping in return at Rose. "As a wizard he could change disguises at the drop of a hat."

"Rose and Scorpius, same as always," Harry Potter laughed and the three families joined in while the two objects of the hilarity rolled their eyes.

When the two rolled their trunks in front of the group on their way to the cars, bickering like an old married couple, Lily and Albus lagged behind them laughing at their argument.

"They really do hate each other, don't they?" Albus chuckled.

"Are you crazy, they're completely mad about each other!" Lily explained with a happy smile on her face. At first Albus thought she was kidding so he laughed along, but when she sighed like she did when she read those sappy romance novels, he realized she was being completely serious.

"I think you're the one who's mad Lil," Albus said with doubtful eyes, uncertain at her claim. "If they love each other so much then why do they always fight?"

"It's the same thing," Lily shrugged. "Oh come on Albus, don't tell me you haven't had your suspicions. Just look at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione!"

"I mean…once or twice I suppose…but they couldn't…" Albus said incoherently and was silent the rest of the way to the cars, the goodbyes with his cousins, and even on the car ride home. Did Scorpius really fancy Rose? Sure he had been acting strange ever since that duel they had in October, but he had always just assumed it was stress from O.W.L year or something.

"…Albus, did you hear me?" his dad's voice asked, breaking Albus out of his confused thoughts.

"No sorry, could you repeat that dad?"

Harry chuckled. "I said, you shouldn't go on the pond this year. Only a thin layer of ice has frozen over it and I'm afraid it could be dangerous if you kids tried to skate."

"Er, right, thanks dad," Albus murmured and continued his thoughts as he stared out the window, leaving Scorpius to converse with his dad and James about the quidditch finals.

If Scorpius did like Rose, was he okay it? Rose was like his sister, and she was his cousin no matter what. Scorpius was a good guy and all; hell, he was his best friend, but what if they did end up dating and he broke her heart? Albus would be bewildered to where his loyalties lied, just like when they fought. It would just make it more complicated if they were in a relationship. Bloody hell, this is what his Uncle Ron probably felt like when the Albus' parents started dating.

Maybe he was just being ridiculous. What did Lily know about love anyways? She was thirteen for Merlin's sake! She could be wrong. Yes, that was it! Lily was just being delusional. Things did not have to be so complicated after all. Albus smiled contently and leaned back in his seat.

That is until another question popped into his head.

What if Rose liked Scorpius back?

…Maybe he should ask Scorpius about his feelings just to be sure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mate, I can't even tell you how full I am," Scorpius slurred contently as he fell on top of his makeshift bed. "Your mum can cook as well as your grandmother."

"Hopefully Lily will be able to do the same. Between my family and Hogwarts, all I know is good cooking," Albus chuckled.

Scorpius rubbed his filled stomach and stared at the ceiling of Albus' bedroom, bewitched to depict a quidditch game. "Doesn't that ever bother you?"

"I can make it disappear, and it automatically vanishes when they lights turn off," Albus informed him. "But it's entertaining at times. I never get tired of the chaser on the blue team getting getting knocked off his broom by a bludger. My mum didn't think it was appropriate but my dad did it without her knowledge."

"Good ole Mr. Potter," Scorpius chuckled lightly and watched carefully as the scene Albus described unveiled on the ceiling. "Whoa! That's fantastic!"

Albus laughed, as tradition. "It's classic."

The two fell silent, both too worn out from their journey home and their full stomachs to converse much. Scorpius was mindlessly staring at the ceiling and Albus could tell his eyelids were drooping; he was close to falling asleep. Now was a better time than ever to ask him.

"Hey Scorp?"

Scorpius' eyes flashed open. "Yeah?"

"Okay, well, you might think this is completely ridiculous. Merlin knows I do, but I have to ask."

"Er, go ahead," Scorpius insisted, a bit confused. He turned his head to see Albus twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"So I was talking to Lily today and she said the most bizarre thing…well it may not be bizarre if she is right, but if she is wrong then it is…I can't really imagine…but I don't want to offend you if she's correct…and there's nothing wrong with it…"

"Just spit it out Al!" Scorpius laughed, thinking it was going to be something silly like his opinion on the Holyhead Harpies.

"Do you like Rose?" Albus asked, and gasped a bit that he had dared say it a loud.

"Yeah. Like you said, we're friends now," Scorpius shrugged but his expression changed as an idea dawned upon him. "Is this about what we were quarreling about today? Because that's just how we'll always be-"

"No, Scorp, I mean do you _like_ Rose," Albus asked again, changing his emphasis on the word like. Scorpius became silent and avoided eye contact with Albus, staring at the ceiling. "So you do?"

"I-I-I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear!" Scorpius cried suddenly and jumped up from the bed, putting his hands in front of him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Albus inquired, bewildered, and sat up on his bed. Scorpius slowly put his hands down.

"Don't you want to kill me for liking your cousin?"

Albus laughed uncomfortably. "No, you're my best mate Scorpius! I just…wow."

Scorpius sighed and sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Yeah. Now you know how I've felt the past few months."

A pillow was suddenly thrown at the top of his head fiercely and he looked up to see a suddenly angry Albus. "You've liked her for _months_ and you haven't told me?" Albus threw another pillow at Scorpius. "We're best mates! I think I have as much right as you do to know about your feelings!"

Scorpius laughed, knowing Albus wasn't truly mad. "I wasn't quite positive on my feelings myself actually."

"Well now that I know, I want to know everything," Albus commanded and crossed his arms in order to look more monolithic. "When did you first realize you fancied her?"

Scorpius couldn't believe Albus was okay with this, but felt relieved that he knew and wasn't angry. "I suppose after our first rounds together, but a part of me thinks I've always kind of liked her," he shrugged honestly.

"Interesting, interesting," Albus mumbled incoherently as if he were an interviewer and crossed his legs. Scorpius rolled his eyes; it was time for another one of Albus' theatrical scenes. "Now how did Lily know and I didn't?"

"Lily knows?" Scorpius asked, surprised. "Female intuition I suppose."

"Quite, quite," Albus agreed, causing Scorpius to throw him a look. Albus ignored it and continued. "So what exactly do you like about Rose, besides the fact she is my flesh and blood."

"Do you really want to get into this? Like you said, she is your flesh and blood," Scorpius pointed out.

"Good point, good point. So when do you think you'll be her boyfriend?"

Scorpius made a face of repulsion. "I don't want to be her boyfriend!"

"Well, want to do you want to be then?" Albus asked curiously.

"I don't know! I just want to be with her, all the time," Scorpius admitted as his features began to soften. "I want to hear about her day and tell her about mine. I want to smell her hair and hold her hand." He looked up to see Albus looking at him in disgust and he realized he had gone too far, so he attempted to back track. "But I don't want to be her stupid boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say mate," Albus said with a slight sarcastic tone. "Will you be telling her any of this any time soon?"

Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know mate, that's too complicated. If I could just gather up the nerve…I'd put my feelings into words."

"Look at you, you're a poet and you didn't even know it," Albus chuckled before becoming serious. "Thanks for telling me Scorpius, and I promise, I won't make it obvious when I'm around you both. In fact, I'm a little excited about this. How great will it be if we actually become family?"

"Thanks Al,but I don't think that'll be happening," Scorpius smiled grandly.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Albus began and walked to open the door leading to the hallway. "I'm going to go brush my-"

The door opened before Albus could turn the knob and in popped Lily, already in her pajamas. "Mom wants to know if you want hot chocolate before bed."

"Er, no, I think we're both full enough," Albus spluttered. "How long have you been behind that door Lil?"

"Not long…why, what were you two talking about?" Lily asked, raising and eyebrow with suspicion in her eyes.

"It's a secret," Albus said defiantly.

"How about you tell me what your secret is then," Lily frowned and glared up at Albus. For a thirteen-year-old girl she could be quite threatening when she wanted to be.

"Well it's no secret that the best thing about secrets is secretly telling someone your secret, thereby adding another secret to your secret collection of secrets, secretly!" Albus stuttered quickly.

"What?" Lily and Scorpius asked at the same time.

"Goodnight Lily," Albus said hastily and pushed her out the door, locking it behind her.

"What was that about?" Scorpius laughed. "I thought you said she knew."

"That doesn't mean she needs to know she was right," Albus muttered and fell back into bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hullo Rosie!" Albus said cheerfully as he answered the door to his home. "Happy Christmas Eve!"

"Don't call me Rosie," Rose snapped as she stamped the snow off her boots and entered the Potter home. "And thank you. Happy Christmas Eve yourself!"

"Let me take your coat," Albus offered and stuck out an arm.

"You're being abnormally chivalrous," Rose noted suspiciously and slowly handed over her jacket. Albus laughed merrily.

"Just making sure Father Christmas won't give me coal this year!" Albus winked and elbowed the air.

"Right..." Rose trailed off and looked around for a change of subject from Albus' weirdness. "The tree looks wonderful. Dad's going to love the Chudley Cannon colored tinsel."

"Where is the rest of the Ron Weasley clan?" Albus asked as he hung up her coat in closet next to the door.

"Well dad's finishing 'official auror business', also known as buying gifts at the last minute, and Hugo's 'helping him'," Rose rolled her eyes. "And Mum is knitting hats for the Homeless House Elf shelter, the most ironic place on earth."

"Will they not be joining for dinner then?" Albus asked in the same, oddly polite tone.

"And miss Grandma Weasley's cooking? Not likely," Rose chuckled. "Where is everyone? It seems so quiet. Isn't Scorpius staying with you?"

Albus' eyes seemed to twinkle at her mentioning his name. "Mum insisted on giving him a haircut. They're in the kitchen as we speak. It was getting a bit shaggy, don't you think?"

Albus' stared at Rose directly in the eye, making her feel very uncomfortable. "Erm, I suppose."

Albus smirked but switched the subject. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Always," Rose stated simply and followed Albus to the couch, where a perfectly manicured hot chocolate tray had been organized in front of a blazing fire. That did it for Rose. "All right Potter, what's this all about? What have you done?"

Albus gaped. "Why Rosie, I'm appalled you would assume such a thing. I just feel we haven't had some quality cousin time in a while, so will you do me the honor of sitting down?"

"I don't believe you, and I don't know why you're talking like you're the Queen, but I want hot chocolate so fine." Rose sat down and grabbed her mug. "You want to bond? So let's bond."

"I'm glad," Albus smiled deviously. "So do you fancy anyone?"

Rose had made the wrong decision to drink her hot chocolate while Albus was talking. She started choking on the hot liquid while it burned her throat.

"Napkin, Rosie?" Albus lifted a handkerchief up delicately. Rose snatched it and wiped her mouth.

"Don't-call me-Rosie," she coughed. "And WHAT?"

"Do you fancy anyone?" Albus asked again and sipped his mug calmly.

"When you said bonding I thought you meant discussing the latest quidditch match, not my bloody personal life!" Rose cried.

"You do like someone, don't you?" Albus' eyebrows lifted up suggestively. Rose felt her ears go red hot.

"Noooo..." Rose tried but Albus continued to pester her.

"Come on, I know you do!"

"Really, I'm not-"

"Who is it? Tell me!"

"Albus Severus-"

"Rosie, please! I can keep a secret!"

"Don't call me Rosie you pathetic-"

"Hey guys!" Scorpius' voice broke through their argument on the couch and the two turned around to see him with a new, tastefully handsome haircut. "Whaddya think? Your mum says I could pass for 17."

"Lookin' smart mate!" Albus smiled and turned towards Rose. "What do you think Rosie Posie?"

Rose was having difficulty speaking. She felt her face turn bright red as she tried to turn what she was thinking ("You look bloody handsome and sexy as hell.") to what she should say ("Nothing you can do about it now!").

"It's fine," she finally mustered and forced the rest of her hot chocolate down her throat to change the subject. "Hey, why don't we go sledding on that hill in the forest?"

"Sounds good to me," Albus shrugged, finally sounding like his old self.

"Yeah, let's do it," Scorpius smiled and really did look eighteen.

The group got their sledding equipment on while discussing if animals could have human animaguses and soon head out the back door, overlooking the Potter's land. Scorpius always loved the view; right it front was the pond, surrounded by trees that slowly grew into a small forest. Beyond that was the sledding hill, and to the left of them was the quidditch pitch. It was all lovely, especially covered in glistening white snow.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rose said and began trekking through the snow while attempting to catch snowflakes on the tip of her tongue.

"You know they're just going to melt when they touch your tongue," Albus informed her with a smirk.

"No need to ruin anyone's fun, Alby," Rose smirked back and stuck out her tongue again. "Can we also build a snowman and have a snowball fight and build fort?"

Albus and Scorpius laughed; she sounded exactly like a little kid. "I've never seen you this excited about anything, Rose," Scorpius admitted truthfully. She turned to him and flashed him a brilliant grin. Scorpius figured her smile was like expelliarmus: simple, yet disarming.

"What can I say? Winter is my favorite season!" she cheered merrily. They had reached the pond, which Rose immediately began sliding on in her boots. "This is so much easier."

As Scorpius watched Rose glide around and laugh carelessly he decided winter was his favorite season now too because the snow made the light she shone possible to see. He wished he could make her that happy one day.

"Hey, what were you two talking about before I walked in?" Scorpius asked Albus, suddenly remembering breaking up an argument they were having.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Albus waved a hand nonchalantly but that didn't fool Scorpius.

"Were you talking about me?" Scorpius hissed, looking over to make sure Rose didn't hear. She was still gliding around the pond.

"Not about you, specifically," Albus admitted and began to roll a snowball in his hands.

"Then what?"

"Who she fancied."

Scorpius felt his heart drop. "She likes someone?"

"She didn't say who but I'm pretty sure there is someone in that brain of hers," Albus chuckled and aimed his snowball at an icicle hanging off a tree. "Think I can hit it?"

Before Scorpius could respond however, the sounds of a crack, a scream, and a splash filled his ears. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he turned around to face the pond. Rose had disappeared, leaving a hole in the pond surrounded by broken ice leading to the freezing depths of water below.

**Talk about a cliffhanger! ;) Just wanted to give you all something to look forward to.**

**I know this chapter had a lot of themes; I hope it went smoothly.**

**Up next: Scorpius must decide whether it is wise to play the hero card and have Rose mad…along with the other consequences that will follow. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! Each one I took very personally so thanks a ton. Meaning the reviews should continue if you'd be so very kind :D **


	13. Chapter 13 A Good Fall

They ran to the patch of broken ice that she had fallen through. It was dark and they saw no movement below. He didn't scream. He didn't shout. He didn't say anything, unlike Albus who began crying out Rose's name, as if it would save her. Scorpius remained silent as he hastily began tearing off his clothes. Albus stood up and grabbed his arm, forcing him to halt.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Albus cried, although he already knew the answer.

"She's not coming up, her winter clothes are probably weighing her down," Scorpius explained as he yanked off his coat and undershirt.

"I can't let you do this!" Albus insisted, his voice breaking. Scorpius looked up as he untied his boots and saw, for the first time, pure fear in Albus' eyes.

"But you will, we're loosing time! You're a faster runner anyhow, go get help!" Scorpius bellowed and pulled off his jeans before approaching the hole once again. He was wearing nothing but his undershirt and briefs, but with the courage of a Gryffindor and without a second thought, he plunged into the freezing pond water.

It was if every one of his limbs had frozen solid when he jumped into the water. Moving them felt weird and unnatural, as if they weren't a part of his body. Scorpius felt like he would never be warm again, and yet he forced his eyes open and frantically searched for Rose. It seemed like forever before he noticed her bright red hair floating in the water like seaweed below him. She was sinking to the bottom, presumably giving up in trying to swim against the weight of her heavy clothes. Scorpius dove towards the bottom, and wrapped his arms above her waist before pushing off a rock at the bottom of the pond to help him propel towards the surface. On the way up, a large rock with a pointy tip torn into his side, leaving him with a gash. Having his thoughts concerned on Rose, Scorpius barely noticed.

They reached air and Scorpius gasped, breathing in as much air as he could get, pushing a spluttering Rose unto sturdier ice before lifting himself out as well. If he thought the water had been cold, it was nothing compared to the chill of the air against his sub-zero skin temperature. Scorpius ignored the sensation of freezing to death however and dragged Rose to the snow covered grass before running back to put on his somewhat dry jeans, long sleeved shirt, and boots. He noticed the cut on his side that dragged from the bottom of his ribs to hip. It didn't look too deep, but he was loosing blood quickly. Rose was still his priority however and he ignored the pain that accompanied him.

Rose was breathing at least, but her teeth were chattering so fast her lips were bleeding from accidently biting them. "Rose, can you hear me?" Scorpius demanded. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, looking glassy and tired, and her lips, nose, and fingers turning were blue.

Scorpius' own teeth had begun chattering. "R-r-r-ose p-p-p-please, if you c-c-c-c-an hear m-m-e, d-d-d-o some-th-th-thing!" Scorpius cried, getting desperate. She looked so vulnerable, so helpless in his arms and there was nothing he could do. She was paler than he had ever seen. At that moment, her teeth stopped chattering, and she went limp in his arms. "R-r-ose, st-st-ay with m-me! P-p-lease stay wi-th-th me!"

She was still breathing at least when he ripped off her jacket and wrapped her in his. A flash a pain shot through him and made him cry out as he lifted her up and began to carry her towards the house. It took all his strength to hold her, and he felt himself getting weaker with each step he took. He felt faint and dizzy; the loss of blood was too much for him. There were people shouting in the distance but his vision was too blurry to make out who it was. Before long Scorpius felt Rose's weight get lifted out of his arms and someone saying something frantically. That was the last thing he remembered before collapsing in the snow, staining it the color red.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rose? Rose, dear, can you hear me?"

It was her mother's voice. Was that her hand on her forehead too?

"The fever has gone down a bit Molly, thank you so much."

Fever? Her mother was sick?

"Not a problem Hermione. I'm going to go check on the boy. Oh, and by the looks of it, Rose should be coming to any moment now."

With her grandmother's prediction Rose attempted to open her eyelids. They felt heavy and crusty, as if they hadn't been opened for ages.

"Rose! Oh Merlin, sweetheart, can you say something?" Hermione was sitting on her bed holding one of Rose's hands. She looked very tired and her worry lines seemed more prominent than the last time Rose saw her. When was the last time she saw her? Before she came to the Potter's, yet…

Rose rubbed her eyes with sore arms at the realization of what had happened. Hot chocolate. Sledding. The pond. The ice breaking. Almost drowning. Rose felt tears rolls down her face and Hermione pulled her into an embrace.

"What's wrong darling? You're safe now."

"I almost died," Rose murmured into her mother's shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"But you're alive Rose, and we're so grateful," Hermione stated and pulled back to give Rose a comforting smile. By the redness of her eyes Rose could tell her mother had been crying earlier.

"I was so scared, I was convinced that I was going to die," Rose remembered aloud, trying to recall the exact details. She was fooling around on the ice, trying to skate with her boots when a thin patch of ice collapsed beneath her. She tried swimming to the surface but her clothes were too heavy and made her sink to the bottom. Her fingers had become too numb from the water to take them off. She had given up. She had accepted death. Then why hadn't she died?

"I know Rose, we were too. If it weren't for Scorpius-"

"What?" Rose interrupted her mother, shocked and the mention of his name associated with their topic. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He jumped into the pond and helped you get to the surface sweetheart," Hermione smiled and pushed back Rose's hair. "It was very noble."

Rose frowned and bit her lip. Why would he do something like that? Now that she thought about it, she remembered seeing his face but she just assumed it was a hallucination. He had been yelling at her. He had fear in his eyes.

"I know it's a lot darling. Albus came and got Uncle Harry who carried you into the house. You were unconscious at that point from the cold. Aunt Ginny treated your hypothermia while Harry called us and your Grandma Molly, who helped bring down your fever. The whole family is here at the Potter's now," Hermione explained patiently.

"What time is it?" Rose asked lamely.

"Almost midnight. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, no I'm fine mother…actually, could I have a glass of water? And could I see dad?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course darling. _Aquamenti_. Now I'll go get your father, he was here early, I'm sure he's downstairs with Harry."

After her mother left, Rose was left alone with her thoughts. Scorpius had saved her- again, but he had risked his life to do it. If he hadn't done what he did, she could be dead. It was all too surreal to process. She needed to talk to him as soon as possible. But before Rose could attempt to get out of bed, not only her dad came into her room, but also Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Lily, James, and all the rest of her family it seemed; everyone except Scorpius and Al.

Rose swallowed her impatience and talked with her family, easing their worries and giving her perspective of what happened. Half an hour later, the rest of her family had gone to bed in order to be well rested for Christmas morning tomorrow, leaving her and her dad alone.

"I was so worried about you Rosie, I'm glad you're okay," Ron said, getting very sentimental which was a rare occurrence. Rose couldn't help but smile.

"I love you dad," she said and squeezed his hand.

"I love you too, Rosie," her father smiled and rubbed his tired eyes. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"No, it's alright, grandma said she put and enchantment on the room so if I needed anything I could just call and she'll hear," Rose told her dad, but started to nervously pick at her finger nails. "Dad, can I make a request?"

Her dad chuckled. "Of course sweetheart."

"Could I go talk to Scorpius?" she asked quickly, hoping to keep the awkwardness that might arise from her question as brief as possible. Ron looked stunned for a moment before pursing his lips.

"What to get some answers, huh?" he asked and Rose nodded vigorously. Ron laughed and nodded. "Go ahead, I'm sure he's still awake from the pain. If you start feeling sick yourself go to bed, alright Rose?"

"Alright, thanks dad!" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Nervous about how steady she'd be when walking, Rose slowing stood up. When it seemed like she wasn't going to collapse anytime soon, she took small steps clad in her big fluffy robe and determination to get the truth. Scorpius was staying in Albus' room, which was all the way down the hall, but when she finally got there Rose didn't even bother knocking.

"Al? Scorpius?" she asked quietly as she opened the door. What she saw took her by surprise however, and she gripped the doorknob tightly, sure that she would fall without it's support. There was Scorpius, lying on his bed reading a book, shirtless. Scorpius Malfoy was shirtless…right in front of her.

He looked up and saw her and it was as if he was looking at a game-winning snitch. His whole face lit up and he set his book down on the table next to his bed. "Rose! How are you feeling? I was so worried…"

While Scorpius rambled on, Rose kept taking the occasional glance at his chest. It was muscular, she knew that, but his muscles weren't big and bulging. His abdominal muscles were clearly defined however and all she wanted to do was outline them with her finger. His happy trail gave her a weird, yet pleasurable feeling in the pit of her stomach. But then she noticed the bandaged covering his right side.

"What happened?" she interrupted him, suddenly very alarmed.

Scorpius gave her an odd look. "Well, you fell in the pond and I helped you-"

"No, not about that," Rose rolled her eyes. "The bandage!"

Scorpius looked down at his right side as if he had forgotten it was there. "Oh, this? It's nothing. I just cut myself a bit. It was worse before, but Molly just changed the wrappings so I'm perfectly fine."

Rose nodded and shuffled towards the foot of his bed, sitting down hesitantly. For some reason she felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "So…you saved me. Again."

Scorpius looked at his hands and cleared his throat several times before talking. "Rose, please don't be mad-"

"Mad? You think I'm mad that you saved my life?" Rose couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat. "Malfoy, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

Scorpius looked pained. "Please don't talk like that."

Rose couldn't help the small part of her that was thrilled at the miniscule thought he might actually reciprocate the feeling she had for him. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you. It was very courageous and I do owe you my life now, I suppose."

"I'll never collect the debt," he grimaced and looked up into her eyes with his own grey-blue ones. They were dazzling. "But I am glad you're okay Rose. Truly."

As she looked into his eyes, Rose saw something she had never seen when someone looked at her before. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was unique and extraordinary, like it was just for her. His eyes were soft, yet fierce, grey, yet blue, and caring, yet reserved. Rose wondered if that's how her eyes looked like when she looked at him.

"Right, well the fever seems to be coming back, so I'm going to go to bed," Rose said hastily, feeling very awkward all of a sudden and confused at the longing she felt in her heart, which was beating a fast as a snitch's wings. "Er, bye."

"Wait, Rose-" Scorpius began but Rose was already walking towards her room with no intent on turning back. She shut the door, almost running into Albus during her journey.

"Whoa, Rose, how you feeling?" Albus exclaimed and gave her a giant hug. "I would have visited earlier, but with Scorp being hurt and all too-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," she insisted quickly and started walking towards her room again. "I don't feel well so I'm going to go lie down again."

"Okay, feel better," Albus nodded. "Oh, and love you, Rosie!"

Rose rolled her eyes and stomped back to her room. "Yeah, yeah, and don't call me Rosie."

0o0o00o0o0oo0o

Rose spent Christmas day in bed with a returning fever and she couldn't have been more content about it. She didn't have a to see her relatives' pity stares or their constant 'Can I get you anything?' talk. Lily spent most of the day with her, reading magazines and talking about each other's presents. Throughout the day different family members came in and gave her her gifts. She was even wearing her favorite gift, the signature Weasley sweater, when her mother brought up part of the Christmas feast for her.

"How are you feeling? Can I-"

"No mum, I'm fine!" Rose snapped but immediately felt guilty. Her mother was just being nice and it was Christmas after all. She just didn't like feeling so dependant. "I'm sorry, just go downstairs and enjoy yourself. I think I'm just going to go to sleep anyways."

Hermione smiled and kissed Rose. "I love you darling. Happy Christmas, even though it hasn't been the best for you."

Rose giggled. "Still a happy Christmas. Goodnight mother."

As soon as Hermione closed the door and Rose had shut her eyes, it opened again and caused Rose to scowl.

"Mum, I'm fine, really-" Rose started but when she opened her eyes again she saw not Hermione, but Scorpius standing in front of her with a gift in his hands. "Oh, sorry Scorpius, I thought you were my mother."

"It's fine, I just haven't had a chance to give you your gift yet," he smiled shyly and stared at the wrapped package in his hands. Rose waited a few moments for him to give it to her, but when he just stared at it, she forced a cough. "Oh! Er, sorry, here."

He smiled bashfully when she sat up and gently took it from his hands. "Thanks." Rose torn off the blue, shiny paper and saw Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream _in her hands.

"Albus said it was one of your favorites but it was missing from your collection, so I figured it'd be a good gift," he explained and sat down in the chair her family had been sitting in all day next to her bed. Rose couldn't help the brilliant smile that formed on her lips.

"Thank you so much, I love it," she said and looked at him. "It's absolutely perfect."

Scorpius blushed a light pink and shrugged. "Not a problem. Thank Albus really, he gave me the idea."

Rose giggled and looked at him as he was looking at her. Once again he had the look in his eyes that gave her that false sense of hope that he may feel the same way about her that she did about him. I couldn't be true. And yet, it looked so sincere….

"What's wrong? You look perplexed," Scorpius noted and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Rose looked at the book in her hands and contemplated telling the truth or not.

She took a deep breath, executing her decision. "It's just…well, there's a side to you that I never knew until now, I suppose."

Scorpius smiled a bit. "Yeah well, I couldn't exactly show you my friendship skills when we were in a constant war for five years."

Rose giggled and looked at him again, a question digging at her brain. "So, does that mean all the things you would say were never true?"

Scorpius became very serious all of a sudden and looked at her directly in the eye. He even reached out and took her hand in his, making her ears go red and her stomach go a flutter. "Rose, those petty insults I would offend you with when we was younger were never sincere. Some of the things maybe, but they aren't things I dislike about you. I never meant what I said, and I'm sorry for it. All of it."

Rose's heart started pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. She forced out one last question, saying it very quietly to not give away how he was affecting her. "And those games you would play, embarrassing me and such…"

Scorpius chuckled without humor and looked at Rose as if…well, as if he loved her. "I'd always win. But I don't want to play them anymore."

Rose Weasley had never really gotten the urge to kiss Scorpius as strong as she did that moment. He was so close; all she had to do was lean in. His lips looked so perfect. He was so wonderful. She had really fallen for him. And for once, she finally let her whole self believe that the look in his eyes was as true as what he had just admitted. If that were correct, then that meant he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him.

In fact, Rose could almost tell he was leaning in, slowly but surely. She was sure her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Her eyes slowing began to close.

But then he stopped.

"Fever," he muttered to himself quietly, so quiet Rose couldn't hear what he said. All she knew was that he had stopped and she felt her heart sink all the way to stomach. Scorpius looked back up at her and saw the look of disappointment in her eyes. He stood up and leaned over her, softly kissing her on her forehead. Although it wasn't on her lips, it still got her heart pumping again. "It takes a good fall to know where you stand, I guess. Get well soon, Ginger."

And he left the room as quickly as he had entered, leaving Rose with her head spinning and emotions running high.

**I wasn't exactly happy with this chapter, but I figured I was already extremely late so I might as well upload it. I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Did you catch the song reference to the title? **

**Thank you for ALL the reviews and suggestions. I even included one of them (you know who you are) in this chapter. If you have an idea what you want to happen, please let me know, because I might incorporate it! **

**Up next: Rose and Scorpius both contemplate telling their feelings to each other at James Potter's birthday party when they return to Hogwarts. But alas, things may not always work out as well as you want. Hint: The book Scorpius gave Rose might have been a kind of foreshadow….who knows :D**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE CAKE OR MY STORY THANKS**


	14. Chapter 14 Chaos in the Common Room

"...And the password is 'dancing ducks', don't let me forget that, alright?"

"Dancing ducks. Got it," Scorpius replied monotonously, barely listening to what Albus was saying as he folded a shirt he had found on the ground.

"Fred said the festivities will probably start around seven, so we should leave around seven-thirty." Albus rambled on while violently digging through his trunk. "Do you remember the password?"

"Dancing ducks," Scorpius said again as he continued to fold the same shirt over and over. Albus must have finally noticed the monotone for he stuck his head up from the trunk and glared at an unaware Scorpius.

"Right, and what exactly is on your mind?"

"Dancing ducks," Scorpius replied, not realizing his mistake. A hardcover edition of _How To Train Your Dragon_ was thrown at him in response. "Ow!"

"What's up with you, Scorp? Your head's been in the clouds since we left the house this morning!" Albus pointed out and began rifling through his trunk again.

"Nothing. Nothing," Scorpius reassured him but realized there was no point in trying to hide something from Albus. "Actually, when would you say is the right time to tell someone you love them?"

"Before someone else does," Albus replied wittily but paused, comprehending Scorpius' question and looked up at him, trying to detect a joking smirk or a held back smile. But all he saw was his best mate terrified with fear, eyes as wide as a deer's in wand light. "Wait, you're in love with Rose?"

Scorpius groaned. "I don't...love her okay? I just miss her when she's not around and think about her all the time. It's completely different."

"Mmmhmm," Albus hummed unconvinced. "So are you going to do it tonight at James' surprise party?"

"I think so, I mean last time we talked I could have sworn she lov-," Scorpius stopped himself. "...Liked me as much as I like her. But do you think it's too soon?"

Albus shrugged. "You're the one with the feelings, mate. It's up to you."

"But what if she laughs in my face? What if she says no? What if she hexes me? So many things could go wrong!" Scorpius voiced his negative thoughts a loud, getting more anxious as he spoke them. Albus sighed and got up, calmly walking over to Scorpius' bed before jumping on his friend and slapping him across the face.

"Pull yourself together man!" Albus bellowed as Scorpius attempted to push him off. "You're Scorpius Malfoy: exceptional chaser, brilliant wizard, and ladies man extraordinaire! Get a grip and get the balls to tell my cousin you're in love with her because I know you are!"

Scorpius finally kicked Albus off and panted as the words he said soaked in. "You're right; I can do this. I can do this!"

"Good for you mate," Albus moaned from the floor, cradling his side where Scorpius had forcefully kneed him.

"Oh, sorry Al," Scorpius snickered and helped him up from the floor, clapping him on the back. "And thanks for the encouragement. You're a good friend."

"Anything for you," Albus rolled his eyes. "Now where did I put James' gift?"

"Is that what you were looking for in your trunk?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow and walked over to his own trunk, reaching in and pulling out a broomstick care kit. "You gave it to me so you wouldn't lose it, remember?"

"Oh. Of course I did," Albus murmured as he took the present back, clearly embarrassed at his memory, or lack thereof.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Albus and Scorpius arrived at the Gryffindor common room later that night the party was in full swing. Everyone Year Five and older were allowed, with the exception of James' younger relatives. There were some people from every house, all enjoying the party on their last day before classes started once again.

"Is that firewhisky?" Scorpius exclaimed, surprised Fred, the party's coordinator, managed to sneak the alcohol into the school. There was a bar set up on the far side of the room, and the people hanging around it all seemed to be a bit tipsy already.

"Marauder's map," Albus replied simply before groaning loudly. "Oh, great."

"What is it?"

"Melanie Hopert, three o'clock," Albus muttered and rolled his eyes. Scorpius moved his head in the direction Albus was referring to and spotted the blond dancing wildly with a bunch of Ravenclaw 7th years.

"What is she doing here?" Scorpius' upper lip curled in disgust before remembering Albus' fling with her before holiday. "Wait, I thought you were into each other?"

Albus snatched a random butterbeer from someone's hand and smirked. "I forgot to tell you then, haven't I? Turns out she was using me to get to you!"

Scorpius felt very uncomfortable and very confused. "Me? But- oh, I'm sorry mate."

Albus waved a hand in forgiveness. "Don't worry about it. She's nothing but a whore, I was just blinded by her beauty."

Scorpius nodded in agreement before spotting Rose over by the fire, sitting by herself on a couch. Excellent. "There's Rose. I'm going in."

Albus raised his stolen bottle in a toast. "The best of luck to you mate. We'll be related soon enough!"

Scorpius pushed Albus and smirked before taking a deep breath. He could do this. He had to do this. And he was almost sure she felt the same way after looking into her eyes on Christmas. He started pushing through people to make his way over to Rose. It seemed like the harder he tried to simply walk over to the couch where his destiny awaited him the more people refused to move and crowded his path.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Scorpius started out by saying, but as the amount of people increased, he changed tactics. "COMING THROUGH!"

An elbow suddenly hooked around his neck and Scorpius was yanked to the left into the tight embrace of the birthday boy himself, James Potter.

"There you are Scorp! Thanks for coming out! Now where's my present?" James yelled into Scorpius' ear, swaying slightly. Scorpius spotted the half empty firewhisky in his hand and rolled his eyes. James started laughing loudly. "I'm just joshin' ya, mate!"

"Had a bit too much to drink then, James?" Scorpius concluded and tried to free himself.

"Hey, I'm eighteen now, who the bloody hell cares?" James snorted and lifted his bottle in the air. "To alcohol!"

"To alcohol!" chorused the rest of the room in sync before the party continued on.

"Isn't that cool? Every toast I make get's repeated!" James cackled and tousled Scorpius' hair, finally letting him go. "You're a good kid, Scorp. Stay golden."

"You too James. Happy birthday!" Scorpius laughed and continued his quest for Rose, but when he had the couch in his sight again, she wasn't alone.

"What the hell..." Scorpius muttered to himself as he saw, of all people, Jack McLaggen sitting next to Rose, his arm over the back of the couch, staring intently at her. Rose was looking at her hands and biting her lip, something she did when she was confused. Scorpius hardly realized he had started to rush towards them with superb urgency.

"...You just said it Rose, you like me too! I miss you and want to give us another shot. Will you go out with me or no?" Jack said, giving Rose a look that made Scorpius want to rip his big head off. Rose said she liked him? Scorpius was a few feet away, but despite the noise of the tower, he could hear Jack's words clearly. But the worst part, which made his heart feel like it was being torn into a million pieces was that Rose wasn't saying anything. She wasn't saying no, she was interested in someone else. She wasn't saying no at all. She was just staring at her hands. But Scorpius didn't give her the opportunity to say anything. He escaped, unnoticed, feeling as if he was carrying all the burdens of the world on his back.

If this was what heartbreak was, Scorpius wouldn't wish it on anyone. He felt empty, and yet so full. Too full, uncomfortably, as if he could burst at any minute. He just stood there, in the middle of the party, running his hand through his now short hair dumbfounded. It was all a lie, what he assumed she felt for him. She liked McLaggen all this time. He felt like a bloody idiot.

"Hey mate, why the long face?" yelled a random sixth year in his ear, who was clearly drunk as well. "You look like someone just died!"

"Under love's heavy burden do I sink," Scorpius said simply, quoting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, feeling it applied to situation greatly.

"I don't know what the hell you're saying mate, but it sounds like you have a problem, am I right?" the drunken sixth year slurred in his ear and hooked an arm around his neck, like James had. Scorpius nodded and the sixth year led him towards the bar area of the tower.

"Well, in my experience, there isn't a problem that can't be solved by getting really, really drunk," the guy pointed out and grabbed a Firewhiskey bottle, pressing it to Scorpius' chest. "Bottoms up mate!"

Scorpius stared at the bottle, knowing that not only was it stupid but incredibly irresponsible. But it would numb his pain. And that's exactly what made him open the bottle and start chugging, making the people around him start to cheer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jack," Rose began after a very long pause. She just didn't know how to put the words 'You're an arse' into kind words. "When I said I liked you too, I meant as friends. Therefore, I think it would be better if that is what we remain- just friends. Our date didn't exactly work out that well-"

"Because you left early, which was not my fault at all," Jack pointed out and smirked. Rose took a deep breath and prayed to Merlin for tolerance.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to try again right now-"

"So you'll think about it?" Jack interjected with hopeful eyes.

"I mean-"

"That's all you needed to say," Jack smiled confidently. "Tell me when you're ready for commitment. We can work through your issues together, love."

Rose watched him, completely stunned at how a person could be that pretentious, as Jack winked and walked into the crowd of people. She didn't even notice when Lily sat down next to her where Jack had been.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lily laughed and handed Rose the butterbeer she had requested earlier.

"Thanks," Rose said as she accepted the drink. "And Jack tried to get me to go out with him, blaming me for why it was a disaster last time."

"What a self-assured arse," Lily rolled her eyes before glaring at Rose. "Now that I've gotten you your drink, will you quit stalling at go tell Scorpius you love him?"

Rose sighed shakily and took a drink. "It's not that simple, Lil."

"The hell it isn't!" Lily cried and shot Rose daggers. "This has been going on for too long, and I know as well as you that you want to tell him, you just need the bloody courage to do it. You're a Gryffindor, Rose, act like it!"

"You're right!" Rose exclaimed suddenly, motivated by Lily's tough-love pep talk. "I need to embrace my inner Gryffindor and get the guy!"

"Like hell you do!" Lily encouraged. Rose stood up and slammed her drink down on a table.

"I've got the heart of a lion and I have to use it!"

"You bloody have to!"

"You know, for a third year, you sure do curse a lot," Rose suddenly noted out loud, losing her enthusiasm for a second.

"What the hell do you care? Go get your damn prince charming!" Lily shouted and pushed Rose into the crowd. Rose giggled and rolled back her shoulders, ready to fight through the sea of bodies to find Scorpius Malfoy and tell him exactly how she felt.

However, after what seemed like an eternity, she was still searching and he was nowhere to be seen. Her confidence was dwindling and the negative thoughts came rushing back into her mind. What if he wasn't even there? Suddenly, her ears perked up at the sound of his name being called.

"Yeah Scorp!"

She was close to him then. Rose's heart started beating rapidly and she pushed through people with a greater urgency than before. She could do this. She had to do this.

"Get it in, buddy!"

What was that all about? Get what in? Rose squeezed through a few more people, getting closer to the sound of catcalls and whistles. Through the gap of two people talking, Rose saw Scorpius presumably leaning against a wall, his back to her. Finally, she had found him!

But then Rose noticed two, perfectly manicured hands running through his blonde hair. Her heart dropped. Rose shoved one more person aside and saw Scorpius snogging bloody Melanie Hopert like his life depended on it. The sounds of the party seemed to fade away. She didn't hear anything. She didn't feel anything. The only sense she had left was the one she wished she never possessed, for because of her sight she would never forget the image of Scorpius smiling as bloody Melanie Hopert stuck her tongue down his throat.

Rose backed away and tried to run back to the couch to find Lily, fighting back tears. She refused to cry in front of this many people. She just needed to find Lily. Rose needed to find something before the rest of her broke, just like her heart had. She gasped for breath as she collapsed next to her cousin on the couch, clutching her chest, feeling as if it was shattered under her hand.

"Rose! Rose what's wrong? Say something!" she heard Lily say but she couldn't respond. She couldn't stop gasping for breath. Instead she took her other hand and pointed to the infernal wall where the person she cared for most was snogging the person she like the least.

Lily climbed on top of the table, kicking aside bottles, uncaring as they crashed to the ground, and stood on her tip toes to see what Rose was pointing at. Rose knew she saw it when Lily's eyes tripled in side and mouth formed a grimace that seemed permanent. She jumped down and wrapped her arms around Rose.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry," she said and squeezed. Rose nodded, finally becoming stable, and managed a quote she never thought would be applicable to her.

"Expectation is the root of all heartache," she murmured, cursing Shakespeare for putting the idea into her Fate's mind.

At that moment, Rose spotted McLaggen over by the bar, and her sadness formed into anger. She was angry with Scorpius for leading her on, making her believe that he really reciprocated the feelings she had for him. Angry with Scorpius for playing another one of his games, except this time the prize was her feelings. Angry at Fate for letting her fall in love and then crash when someone didn't catch her. And Rose wanted nothing more than to get revenge on everything.

She pushed Lily off, wiping her eyes and straightening her shirt.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Lily asked but Rose ignored her and stood up, marching over to where McLaggen stood.

"I've made my decision," she told him boldly as he turned his attention away from his friends.

"And what would that be, Rosie?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow cockily. Rose hardly noticed, for she gave him a smirk back before throwing her arms around him and kissing him right on his mouth, making the people around them start to cheer.

That night, both Rose and Scorpius learned that the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained.

**Bet you guys didn't see that one coming did you? :D Talk about angst!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are literally the best people ever. **

**Coming up: Rose and Scorpius deal with the consequences of the night of James' party, and each other. Expect insults, anger, and perhaps a hint of regret. **

**Please review! I'd love to get your opinions of this chapter, and you think is to come! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 The Hangover

Scorpius woke up the next morning with his head pounding against his skull as if it were a bludger. He felt queasy, tired, and absolutely sick to his stomach. And he could hardly remember what brought on this pain.

After struggling to sit up for several minutes, he finally succeeded and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He was in his own bed...how did he get to his dorm? Scorpius couldn't remember at all.

"Al?" Scorpius called out, his voice hoarse and sore. Suddenly, Albus strolled out of the bathroom looking cheery and wide-awake.

"Good, you're up," he smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small purple bottle.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine," Albus said with a frown and put the bottle, labeled 'Hangover Tonic', back in his pocket.

"Erm, okay," Scorpius replied, thinking he probably had more questions than Albus about last night.

"I'll talk while you get ready. Can't have our prefect being late for the first day of class, can we?" Albus insisted as he gave Scorpius a heavy shove out of bed and into the bathroom. The sudden movements made Scorpius' stomach turn and he began to vomit in the toilet while Albus spoke to him, leaning against the shower.

"Now Scorpius, do you remember anything from last night?" Albus asked omnipotent, as if he knew every detail and was itching to share it with him.

"To he honest, not really," Scorpius replied weakly before ducking his head down again.

"I didn't think so," Albus pursed his lips in repulsion and continued. "Let me refresh your memory then. When we got to the party your goal was to tell Rose how you were in love with her. Does that ring a bell?"

Although Scorpius was finished puking, Albus' words made him feel even sicker than before. It came back to him: Rose liking McLaggen, McLaggen asking her out, and him resorting to Firewhiskey to solve his problems.

"Unfortunately, yes, it does," Scorpius grumbled and stood up shakily, moving Albus away from the shower so he could get in. Albus gave Scorpius his privacy while he undressed but continued to speak to him.

"Yes, well, whatever happened to that plan?" Albus demanded, getting to his point.

"Jack McLaggen happened, that's what," Scorpius snapped and felt the water pour down his back, wishing he were completely submerged in the Black Lake to escape Albus' questions.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked quietly, surprised by his answer.

"I mean Rose told bloody McLaggen that she liked him and he asked her out!" Scorpius snarled and turned the water to cold, in attempt to wake himself up.

"Are you serious? He's a total-"

"I know Al, I know!" Scorpius yelled, his voice echoing off the shower walls. "But Rose chose him and there is nothing I can do about it."

"So is that why you got yourself piss drunk and hooked up with Melanie?" Albus inquired but Scorpius was too surprised to hear the disapproval in his voice.

"I did WHAT?" Scorpius shouted and shut off the water, grabbing a towel from the hook and wrapping it around himself before stepping out of the shower.

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I remember chugging a Firewhiskey, but Melanie? Really?" He looked at Al, silently pleading him to be making the whole thing up.

"I tried to find you an hour later to see how it had gone with er, _her_, when I stumbled upon two people eating each other's faces off, who just so happened to be you and Melanie," Albus told him with both eyebrows raised in judgment.

"I have no recollection of that," Scorpius admitted, walking back into the bathroom fully dressed. He reached for his toothbrush and looked at Albus through the mirror. "How did I get back?"

"You left with her soon after, I remember you stumbling out like an idiot. She seemed sober however, so she must have lead you back to the common room. When I came back around eleven you were sound asleep in your bed," Albus shrugged while Scorpius brushed his teeth.

Scorpius spit, a terrifying thought occurring to him. "You don't think we went any farther, do you?"

Albus mimicked his expression of fright. "Merlin, I hope not. I'm sure you would have remembered that though."

Scorpius shook his head and led the way out the dorm, getting his book bag on the way out. "Hopefully I didn't. All I know is, I'm never touching another Firewhiskey in my life. This hangover and lack of memory is not worth it."

"Here," Albus reached into his pocket again, taking out the tonic and handing it to Scorpius. "And I am sorry about Rose, mate. I was just so sure-"

"Yeah, me too." Scorpius admitted glumly, cutting Albus off before he could finish the sentence that would make him feel worse, before throwing the tonic back. It tasted like peppermint and made him feel better instantly.

"What are you going to do about Melanie? I mean, do you like her at all?" Albus asked him as they left the dungeon.

"Of course not. It was a mistake that won't happen again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, it's about time you came down for breakfast. I was beginning to think you were going to skip," Lily said as Rose took the seat next to her in the Great Hall.

"What can I say, I love sleep," Rose grumbled as she reached for the pumpkin juice. "My life has a tendency to fall apart when I'm awake if you haven't noticed."

"Why would you say that? You have a fantastic boyfriend as of last night!" Lily smiled a fake, plastic grin and cocked her head to the side. "Unless of course you've changed your mind."

After Rose had enthusiastically accepted McLaggen's invitation to date, Lily had been on her case about only doing it to get back at Scorpius. Although it was completely true, Rose couldn't let Lily know that. She put on a fake smile of her own and happily bit into a piece of bacon.

"Of course not! I had almost forgotten about Jack. He really is fantastic, isn't he?" Rose mused, turning Lily's grin into a grimace.

The truth was, Rose had never felt worse in her whole entire life. Up until last night, everything had been making sense…and now it wasn't. It was all just so messed up she didn't know how to deal with it. And Lily couldn't help her because that would mean telling Lily the truth, which would lead to Lily being disappointed in her. Rose knew what she was doing was awful, but she truly believed that if she got to know Jack more maybe she could break down his arrogant shell and genuinely start to like him. And in the process, she'd be able to forget about Scorpius.

"Oh, I have a great idea!" Lily cried suddenly. "What if you and Jack went on a double date with Scorpius and Melanie?"

Rose inwardly rolled her eyes, knowing Lily was just doing this to make her crack. But even she couldn't pretend to be happy about his new relationship. "No."

"No?" Lily repeated, her smile hopeful.

"I would never want to spend time with that airheaded ignoramus!" Rose cried, remembering a time when Scorpius said the same thing. "And if Malfoy wants to snog her, let alone be in her presence, then it just goes to show you that he is as idiotic as she is."

"Remember when you used to like Scor-oh, sorry, _Malfoy_?" Lily thought aloud. "When was that? Oh right, just yesterday."

Rose huffed. "A girl can learn a lot in a short amount of time just by a person's actions. Malfoy showed his true colors last night and it was time I showed mine."

"Whatever you say Rose," Lily rolled her eyes, feeling defeated but already planning her attack for next time. She picked up her bag from off the floor. "Ready to go to class?"

Rose sighed, feeling bad for playing mind games with Lily and keeping the truth from her, but she hated feeling like the pathetic girl who had a measly crush that went to waste. Her heart was already broken because of Scorpius; she didn't need her spirit to be either. "Yeah. What do you have?"

"Divination," Lily replied with an eye roll.

"One semester left until I'm done!" Rose cheered and walked with Lily towards the Entrance Hall.

"I'm surprised your mom let you take it to be honest," Lily admitted with a smirk.

"Well she advised me not to, but I thought it would be interesting," Rose shrugged and made a face. "I was wrong."

The two cousins laughed together as they left breakfast and Rose momentarily forgot all her worries about Scorpius.

That is, until they ran into them right outside the Great Hall.

"Hey Rosie, Lil," Albus greeted them while Scorpius looked down silently with his hands in his pockets.

"Really Albus? Really?" Rose questioned irksome, referring to the childish nickname. She crossed her arms and attempted to keep her voice steady and eyes away from the blonde.

Albus shrugged. "Lily doesn't mind her nickname, do ya Lil?"

"Only until I learn mum's Bat Bogey Hex," she smiled sweetly and Albus' eyes widened in actual fear.

"What're you so quiet for, Malfoy? Hippogriff got your tongue?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow with an attitude. She refused to let Scorpius humiliate her further and wanted to show him she was unfazed by his interest in other girls. Even though she absolutely was.

Scorpius looked up at her slowly, his face showing both confusion and growing anger. Rose smirked, happy he was experiencing a bit of what she was.

"I just don't have anything to say, that's all," he replied, enunciating every word, making them sharp enough to pierce through her like knives.

"Yes, hangovers can put you in that situation," Rose shrugged sarcastically. "And by the amount you had to drink last night, I'm surprised you can even walk. You're setting an excellent example, Prefect."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Albus and Lily shooting each other looks but she ignored them. The only thing she was focused on was Scorpius' nostrils from anger.

"We all make mistakes, Weasley. Your parents should know that," he leered with cold eyes and Rose felt her ears go hot.

"Burn in hell, Malfoy. Dante reserved a circle just for people like you, you heartless arse," Rose retorted acerbically, feeling she was mad enough to spit.

"Oh, good one. That insult died with Dante himself," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I was hoping for a battle of wits bit you seem to be unarmed."

"Oh, I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you," Rose clarified, making sure to sound as sardonic as possible.

"Ah, I get it now," Scorpius nodded pretending to understand something. "You're just stupid! We can get you the assistance you need to be able to function properly in society, don't worry."

"It's remarkable how long we've tolerated each other for now I just can't seem to even stand the sight of you," Rose lied, crossing her arms defensively against her chest. Scorpius paused for a second, seemingly taken back by her declaration before continuing with a quiet rage.

"I couldn't agree more, Weasley," Scorpius snarled, his eyes turning into a furious storm. "The English language lacks the requisite words to express how much I dislike you. "

"And you are without a doubt the lowest, most awful creature to ever walk the planet!" Rose cried, feeling her temper boiling over.

"Hey, I have an excellent idea!" Albus chimed in all of sudden, leaving Rose and Scorpius to glare at each other. "Let's change the subject!"

"How about to me?" said a high-pitched voice, followed by a giggle behind Rose. Before she could turn around to see where the obnoxious sound came from, something shoved her aside and threw it's arms around Malfoy's neck. Rose's blue eyes turned to slits.

"Miss me Scorpy?" Melanie Hopert asked and kissed Scorpius like they were the only people there. Albus rolled his eyes, Lily pretended to vomit, but Rose just scowled, feeling the pain eat away at her heart.

Scorpius looked at Rose for a moment before gazing at Melanie, grinning widely. "Of course I did, Mel."

Albus' jaw dropped in shock as he looked at the new couple. Rose looked up at the ceiling, hoping the tears that were starting to form would fall back into her head. He had given her a nickname! And not a stupid one that was meant to irk her like Ginger, but no, an honest to Merlin cute nickname filled with affection!

"Mel, you know Albus' cousin Lily, right?" Scorpius gestured towards a disgusted Lily, not even glancing at Rose.

"Pleasure," Melanie said quickly sounding irritated and turned back to Scorpius, running her hands through his hair. "So when are we going to finish was we started last night? You fell asleep, silly."

"As soon as possible, hopefully," Scorpius smirked significantly and Rose had to turn away from the longing that was digging in her stomach. "Want to get breakfast?"

"Ew, no." Melanie's button nose wrinkled in disgust. "Let's get to class early so we can sit next to each other."

"Sounds like a plan! Coming Al?" Scorpius asked.

"Unfortunately," Albus muttered, stealing a piece of bacon Lily had taken from breakfast. Before she could protest, he bit into it furiously. "I haven't eaten all day, let it go!"

Rose watched as the threesome walked away, Scorpius with his arm draped over Melanie's shoulder and Albus slumping along slightly behind them.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Lily asked tentatively and put a hand on her arm. Rose forced a small smile and led the way up the opposite staircase. Luckily, her first class was with the Ravenclaws.

"Fine!" she said, her voice a few octaves too high.

"So you're not upset?" Lily asked, raising an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Upset is an emotion used specifically for those who care, which I don't," Rose insisted.

However, if Lily had been able to read her mind, she'd found that Rose had mentally killed Melanie Hopert three times already.

**So I know some of you might be mad they that are at each other's throats again, but I'm just a sucker for good old sexual tension scenes. You thought Rose was upset? Just wait until Scorpius see's McLaggen and her together ;)**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They were all so special and wonderful and make me as giddy as a girl seeing the Ron and Hermione kiss xD! I especially love the ones where you guys say your favorite line(s) from the chapter! **

**Up next: Scorpius witnesses something he'd rather not. And when there is a double booking for quidditch practice later with the Gryffindors, he is more than happy to let out his anger. **

**Review, if you'd be so kind! I appreciate each and every one of them. **


	16. Chapter 16 Revelations of a Malfoy

"Albus is just being a tosser," Scorpius grumbled as he stormed out of his common room. "The heart has reasons that reason does not understand!"

People stared at him as he strode quickly through the common room, not bothering to stop and explain why he was fuming to his fellow Slytherins as they called out to him. He slammed the door shut and continued to practice his sudden self-loquaciousness.

"He's probably jealous after all, he liked Melanie first," Scorpius sneered to himself. "'_You don't really like Melanie Scorp'_, what does he know anyways?"

Scorpius didn't know exactly where he was going, but recognized the path his feet were taking as his usual route to the library. His self-conscious knew reading would calm him down.

Minutes ago, he and been confronted by Al about dating Melanie. Albus shoved the fact that that morning he had denied ever liking Melanie in his face and demanded he was doing it to piss off Rose, which was completely absurd!

"If I wanted to piss off Rose, I could do so easily without Melanie!" Scorpius had cried. "I've been doing it for the past five years, I think I've mastered it by now."

"You still like her mate, you don't need to deny it to me! I'm your best mate!" Albus had insisted with an innocent face that made Scorpius sick.

"Really? You aren't exactly acting like it right now," Scorpius had scoffed.

"I am, you just don't realize because you are being an idiot!"

"Says the bloke who is barely passing potions!" Scorpius had snapped, angering Albus.

"This is what I'm talking about! Hanging around with Melanie for event the smallest amount of time has made you rude, bitter, and idiotic! Snap out of it already!"

Scorpius had walked out at that point, and his anger had not subsided by the time he reached the library. Albus didn't know anything about his feelings. Melanie was attractive and adored him, what more could he want?

A small voice in his head tried to answer the question but Scorpius pushed it out of his mind.

"Afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," Miss Patil, his Defense Against the Dark Art's twin sister and the librarian, greeted him as he strode in.

"Afternoon," he muttered and started weaving through chairs and tables to reach the many bookcases in back. There was a table in the very back corner of the library by the restricted section that would be secluded and would give him privacy to think. But when he got there it was unfortunately already occupied.

And even more unfortunate, it was occupied by Satan and his mistress themselves.

"What are the five uses for a Niggle root?" Rose read aloud from a textbook, while McLaggen stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Does it really matter, Rosie?" he groaned as he attempted to balance a quill on his nose. Scorpius knew he should leave, but he just couldn't get himself to move from his hiding spot behind the bookcase.

"Of course it matters, why else would we have to learn it?" Rose stated, sounding strained, as if she was holding herself back from snapping.

"Fine, you want to know the uses?" McLaggen declared as he sat upright and face Rose. "To kiss you, to kiss you, to kiss you, to kiss you, and…oh yeah, to kiss you!"

Rose's ears turned a bright red as McLaggen pulled her chair closer and caught her head in his hands so she couldn't escape. As soon his lips touched hers, Scorpius felt his blood run cold. The sight of Rose being intimate with someone else, especially McLaggen, made him feel sick to his stomach and intensified the anger he had felt from his argument with Albus. Scorpius forcefully knocked a book over as he left.

"What was that?" he heard Rose ask but didn't bother waiting to hear an answer.

It was as if seeing McLaggen and Rose kiss broke down all the walls containing the unthinkable thoughts he had been holding in. He couldn't stand Melanie, and he was using her to show Rose he was just as happy without her. It was wrong, so wrong, and he felt incredibly guilty for doing it. He was leading on Melanie just as Rose had done to him. But he couldn't tell Albus that, his pride was at stake.

And he did still care for Rose. He still loved her as much as he had before James' party. And seeing her with someone else killed him inside.

Soon enough, Scorpius found himself walking through the common room again, still ignoring his friends. He ran up the stairs two at a time and burst through his dormitory door to find Albus sitting on his bed, reading.

"What do you-" Albus began, but Scorpius wouldn't let him finish.

"You're right," he stated simply, and Albus stared back at him in shock.

"About?"

"Everything. I just didn't realize it until now," Scorpius said and sat on his own bed, staring at his hands. "I'm a terrible person."

"No you're not. Everyone makes mistakes, you just have to make it right again," Albus told him wisely, which was rare and quite weird. Scorpius was silent as he contemplated Albus' words.

Al broke the silence. "So you still love her? You still love Rose?"

Scorpius sighed and admitted the truth. "I can't imagine a day that I won't. It's safe to say I regret everything from that night."

"I'm sorry mate," Albus said awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort his friend.

Scorpius nodded in thanks and then began to chuckle darkly. "Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him? McLaggen, of all people!"

Albus joined in his laughter. "Don't sweat it mate. Besides, we have quidditch tomorrow night, that should take your mind off of things!"

"Good point. Meanwhile, I'm going to avoid Melanie as if she were the plague," Scorpius declared and got comfortable in his bed, "Hopefully she'll get the point after a while and I won't have to say anything."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scorpius walked through the locker room with the rest of his team, silent as they joked around, pushing each other into lockers and such. It was the first practice of the New Year and Scorpius couldn't wait to get back up on his broom and zoom through the air, forgetting the world and it's countless problems.

"Oi, why're lookin' so down, Scorp?" asked one of the other chasers on the Slytherin Qudditch team, Malcolm Fletcher.

"No reason, just thinking about OWLs," Scorpius shrugged and forced a humorous smile.

"Then why does Albus look so cheerful?" Malcolm pointed to Al, who was in front of the pack and retelling the Halloween troll story for the umpteenth time. Scorpius smiled sincerely.

"Because Albus is Albus," Scorpius replied, slightly jealous at his friend's carefree attitude.

"Okay, listen up gits!" called their captain, Zambini as he walked backwards in front of the team, pushing Albus into the group just as he was explaining how he valiantly saved Scorpius' life. "We got our match against Hufflepuff coming up, and we are not undermining them again! They nearly beat us last year, and as long as I'm captain, we will not be giving them that opportunity again!"

The team nodded in agreement while Zambini looked at them expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he cried finally. "Let's get out there and play some quidditch!"

The boys cheered with a newfound excitement and they made there way to the pitch hollering and jumping around. Scorpius had almost forgotten about his troubles already…until he saw red and gold uniforms coming out of the lockeroom on the other side of the pitch.

"What are the Gryffindors doing here?" Jason Stark, the keeper echoed the thoughts of the team.

"Al, do you know anything about this?" Zambini inquired, for his cousin was the captain and his brother was on the team. Albus shook his head quickly and Zambini sighed. "Well, let's go find out ourselves then."

It seemed like the Gryffindors were just as confused as why they were there as well, for when they met in the painted white circle in the grass in the middle of the field, Fred was scratching his head surprised.

"Er, Zambini, what are you guys doing here?" he asked as if trying to refrain from sounding rude.

"We have practice," he answered firmly, and Fred squinted his eyes, confused.

"Er, sorry to break it to you mate, but we booked the pitch for this time slot. Sorry," Fred shrugged looking truly apologetic. The rest of the team did too, except for a smirking McLaggen in the very back.

"Actually, I do believe _we_ booked the pitch for this practice slot," Zambini replied, getting just as confused as Fred was. "When did you sign up?"

"I'm not sure, I asked James to do it," Fred replied and immediately turned to James. He widened his eyes innocently and pointed to McLaggen.

"And I asked him to do it. I have NEWTs to study for!"

"I signed up right after breakfast on Monday and there was no other name in the slot yet," McLaggen leered, oozing confidence.

"That's funny, because when I signed up it was Sunday evening," Zambini squinted his eyes and stared McLaggen down. His confident grin turned into a glare.

"Well, it's just a misunderstanding then, right?" James laughed forcefully. "Why don't we practice for half the time and you get the other half?"

Before Zambini could reply however, McLaggen started throwing a fit. "Are you accusing me of erasing your name on the sign up sheet? Last time I checked, you're the Slytherin, not me!"

"And what's that supposed to mean, McLaggen?" Scorpius snapped, surprising himself and both teams for speaking up all of a sudden.

"This doesn't involve you Malfoy, so why don't you just shove off like your Grandparents did when the Death Eaters lost the war?" McLaggen sneered and flipped his hair out of his eyes pretentiously. Scorpius felt his jaw lock as he tried to convince himself not to _Avada_ McLaggen right then and there.

"Shut up Jack, you don't know what you're saying," James defended Scorpius and tried to pull Jack back, but he released himself from James grip to stride over to where Scorpius was standing.

"I'm spot on, aren't I Malfoy?"

"At least I didn't leave my girlfriend to defend for herself after a date," Scorpius said simply, staying calm. He would not let McLaggen get the best of him.

"Pardon?" Jack sneered.

"Oh, you don't know? After your date with Rose in Hogsmede, she was nearly attacked by bums. Where were you during all of this?" Scorpius widened his eyes innocently.

"You stay out of my personal affairs Malfoy!" McLaggen bellowed and Scorpius couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Personal affairs?" he laughed and McLaggen looked ready to hit something.

"You better watch yourself Malfoy, because my father knows a lot of important people in a lot of important places," he murmured menacingly and Scorpius' eyes made a full rotation.

"Okay Jack. Now we're going to go wait for you guys to be done with your quidditch practice, so we can have a turn, alright?" he asked as if he was running it by a three-year-old. Zambini nodded in approval and started to lead the way towards the lockerooms again.

"Yeah, well, you're asking for it Malfoy! Just watch your back!" Jack yelled desperately as they walked away. Scorpius turned around one more time to bid his final adieu.

"Hey, don't get hit by a bludger Jack!" he replied. "Or do. Whatever, I don't really care."

As the Slytherin team laughed while they retreated again, Scorpius felt like a weight had been lifted off of him; he had told McLaggen off. All his built up hatred towards him seemed to slip away. McLaggen was just a casual annoyance now. And Scorpius realized that's exactly what he needed to do with Rose. It was better late than never to tell her how he truly felt.

**Please don't get mad. **

**I know it's been over a week since my last update. See, I had writers block, and then before I knew it had been a week. And I didn't want to keep you waiting, so this pathetic chapter has come out of my brain's lack of creative energy. **

**I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I SWEAR to J.K. Rowling's life herself you will not be disappointed with chapter 17. I'm looking forward to writing it already! **

**Up next: Scorpius and Rose have rounds. :-*. That's all I'm going to say. :D **

**Thank you for all the reviews! If you'd be so kind to leave one you know I will appreciate it! **

**Until next time lovelies xx**


	17. Chapter 17 Undisclosed Desires

"Don't make me go!"

"Rose, this is ridiculous, you have to go."

"But I don't want to!"

"Obviously," Lily muttered as she looked down at Rose, who was hugging her leg tightly as if it were her pillow after a nightmare. "It's just a few hours, you'll survive."

"They don't make Azkaban prisoners endure torture like this," Ross whined and gripped tighter.

"Be reasonable, you're a prefect!" Lily rolled her eyes. "The first years are staring."

Rose turned around, still gripping Lily's leg, to see a group of first years working at a table in the common room gawking at her with confused, frightened expression. This made her immediately jump up, brush herself off, and put on a courageous face.

"You're right, I have to set the example of a proper Gryffindor prefect!" Rose declared. "Responsible, brave-"

"And unafraid of a certain Slytherin," Lily murmured under her breath. Rose gave her a glare that rivaled that of an angry mermaid.

"I am not, nor shall I ever be afraid of Scorpius Malfoy," Rose claimed defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest, hiding how her hands shook whenever she said his name.

"Right, just of your feelings for him." Lily smirked as Rose's face turned a bright puce.

"Nonexistent feelings," Rose corrected falsely. She still hadn't admitted to Lily the truth. And the truth was, she was terrified to do her rounds with Scorpius tonight. They would most likely fight again, but what if he completely ignored her? That would break her heart even more. But she couldn't be a doormat and apologize. She did nothing wrong!

"If you don't go now you're going to be late," Lily said, looking at the Grandfather clock next to the portrait hole.

"All right, wish me luck," Rose forced a smile and cautiously walked towards the portrait hole. When she realized Lily wasn't going to call her back and let her stay, she sighed, slumped over, and dragged herself out of the tower and through the castle and where they were meeting. When she reached the top of the stairs of the Entrance hall, she saw him come out of the dungeon entrance with his hands in his pockets, walking leisurely as if he didn't have a care in the world. Git.

"Malfoy," she greeted him and tried not to show any emotions that she was feeling inside. If she did, her facial expressions would be switching from happy to embarrassed to angry to heartbroken faster than a Firebolt.

"Rose," he said back with a small smile, as if in amusement. Rose was taken aback. A week ago, hadn't he been spitting out her last name as if it tasted sour? "Shall we begin our rounds?"

"No, I think we should just hang out here for a few hours," Rose muttered sardonically and turned on her heels to lead the way. She heard Scorpius snicker behind her.

"What's so funny?" she snapped, annoyed and her inability to figure out why he was acting so cheery, as if nothing had happened.

"You," Scorpius said simply. Rose whisked around, whipping him in the face with her long, red hair. He started laughing harder.

"Will you stop?" she cried and walked quicker. "My hair is not an object of hilarity!"

"Says you," he chuckled but seemed to have noticed she looked upset. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Where was this attitude a week ago?" she mumbled but not entirely quiet enough.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, catching up to her as they walked down the Trophy hall, containing all the house cups and awards past students had achieved. The candlelight made the gilded decorations glitter, and the glow reflected off of Scorpius' face, making him look angelic.

"Nothing."

"Why did you say that then?" he asked, getting very inquisitive. Rose found his change of moods to be very aggravating and she was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"I don't know, I say a lot of things I don't mean!" she barked automatically to escape his questions. Scorpius was quiet for a minute before sighing.

"I can relate," he said simply but Rose didn't bother questioning it.

"Let's get going," she insisted hastily, suddenly realized they had stopped walking. But before she could get too far, Scorpius' voice behind her asked a new question.

"Why are you so acting so cross with me?" he asked, as if her answer would resolve every problem thinkable.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Rose said in disbelief. Scorpius nodded and her hands made fists by her side. "Let's put it this way. You're a pretentious, self-proclaimed omnipotent arsehole who can never decide how to treat me. One day it's like I'm your worst enemy, the one person you hate most, and the next your smile never goes away when I'm with you and you pretend to care about me as if I'm family!"

Scorpius just stared at her while Rose marched forward, getting in his face and continuing her rant. "You get everything I do with half as much effort, you love attention, and you act as if girls are nothing but an accessory you can snog!"

"You love to tease me, taunt me, embarrass me, and coddle me as if I'm your own personal toy with absolutely no feelings! Well guess what Malfoy? I'm a person, a person who has been forced to grow up with you and can't seem to get a break! I'm sick of your insults, mood swings, selfish attitude, and most of all, I'm sick of you!"

Rose was panting as she waited for Scorpius' reply. He just stared at her with squinted eyes, as if carefully accessing how to answer.

"You know what I think, Rose?" he raised his eyebrows and didn't let her respond. "I think you just love to hate me, don't you?"

Scorpius took a step closer to her with the same sinister expression, his face inches away from hers. Rose felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Or rather," he said quietly. "The exact opposite."

Rose raised her hand to smack him across the face, but he caught her arm before she could act. His eyes were bearing into hers, and he pulled her towards him before leaning down to place his lips firmly on hers.

It was as if Scorpius Malfoy had set fire to rain: he had done the unimaginable, the unthinkable, the impossible. It left Rose speechless, having his lips against hers simply swept off her feet in desire. Her brain melted, her heart grew, and her stomach had turned over. The kiss was so fueled with power, passion and lust it nearly knocked her over. But when she started to feel faint, as in lack of oxygen to her brain faint, she broke the connection.

Unfortunately, once that oxygen did reach her skull, she started thinking. She was so confused as to why Scorpius had kissed her, Rose jumped to the explanation that made the most sense to her. It was also the most outrageous.

"My heart is not a Qudditch match," she whispered, unable to use her vocal chords properly.

Scorpius looked at her with an expression of awe on his face, but it slowly fell as realized what she said. "What are you talking about?"

"My heart is not a Qudditch match, so quit playing it!" she snapped, loud and clear this time.

Scorpius was taken by surprise. "Wh- Rose, can't you see how I feel about you? Why would you think that?"

"Because to you it's just a game," Rose cried, praying tears wouldn't come. She was convinced that once again he was trying to embarrass her, get the upper hand. "Because people like you don't fall in love, you play games. You get some sick high off of playing with other people's emotions!"

"That's not true-" he began, looking genuinely hurt, but Rose was convinced she saw right through it.

"Why shouldn't it be? I'm not an idiot! You're dating Melanie! Or are you playing her too?"

"Will you please try to understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Rose whimpered, feeling a tears spill out of her unwilling eyes. "Remember when I had almost drowned? You said that you had always won the games you played with me. But I refuse to lose again. Goodbye, Scorpius."

And she walked away, not even caring about the remaining hours she had to do rounds for. All she wanted to do was sleep and escape the feeling of her aching heart and the memory of what she had said.

After all, anger is the feeling that makes the mouth move faster than the mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Rose, will you please just talk to me?" Lily demanded, her voice muffled through the bathroom door. Rose ignored her and just stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bright red and swollen, her frown was seemingly permanent, and her hair was put up in a pathetic hairdo to keep it out of her face. She looked like a mess and felt like one too.

"If you don't open this door right now I will personally write a letter to your father about the situation at hand, and you know as well as I do that as soon as he reads the words 'Rose is crying because of a boy' he will immediately apparate here and start practicing the avada!" Lily cried shrilly.

"You can't apparate on Hogwarts' grounds," Rose muttered. At least she had stopped crying, she hated to cry. It felt like weak.

"'Dear Uncle Ron'," Lily began. "'Your daughter Rosie is currently crying in the bathroom-"

Rose swung open the door and glared at Lily. "Do not call me Rosie, and I am not crying anymore."

"But why were you?" Lily asked, getting less hysteric and returning to the comforting cousin mode.

"Because…because…" Rose stuttered, not knowing whether she should admit the truth or not. But what other choice did she have at this point after she had hit rock bottom?

"Because I'm still in love with him, Lily. You were right," Rose sighed, feeling as if a stone was being lifted off of her chest. She sank to the ground, leaning against the bathroom door. "I was heartbroken but I didn't want feel it, I was jealous and I didn't want to be, so I tried transferring my feelings to Jack."

"But why?" Lily asked and sat next to her.

"Because once upon there was a girl and a boy who presumably liked each other, but then a slut came along and ruined everything," Rose grumbled grudgingly. "But you know what? He's killing me softly every time I see them together and yet I'm still falling for him."

"He's not the only guy in school," Lily insisted.

"But he's the only one that matters," Rose sighed and rested her head in her hands as her elbows balanced on her knees.

"Well what happened tonight that made you so upset?"

"He kissed me-"

"WHAT?"

"But it's all a joke to him. It's all a game, I know it is!" Rose cried, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "It's like he's trying to make me hate him!"

"Well, do you?"

"No," Rose admitted. "No, I don't. I could never. He pisses me off on a daily basis and yet I'm still crazy in love with him! How I despise him…and yet, I love him. My mind is saying to forget him, but my heart is saying don't let go!"

"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back," Lily said as she hugged Rose. "Besides, buried embers can turn into flames."

"Meaning?" Rose sniffled.

"It means that I think Scorpius is trying to smother his feelings for you as well but he just can't do it anymore." Lily smiled.

"That's absurd, he's dating Melanie," Rose rolled her eyes and the sheer mention of her name.

"Scorpius is Albus' best friend, why would he gamble their friendship just to mess with you?"

Rose was silent, unable to come up with a decent response. But that didn't change her mind; it just made her more confused.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins tomorrow and I don't want to give him the satisfaction of me looking like a total mess," Rose said and got up, giving Lily and hug. All of a sudden, she started laughing.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You know, it's weird. I want to kiss him, yet punch him in the face too."

"That's love, if I've ever heard it."

**Please don't hate me. I know I'm two weeks (yikes) late. Time flies, especially when school starts again! **

**Good news is, I won't be keeping you suspense for much longer, because the story will start to wrap itself up soon. And I hope you thought this chapter was good enough, because I actually thought it was! **

**Up next: Scorpius witnesses a cat fight between Melanie and Rose after he makes a big decision. And later…who knows what will happen? :D**

**REVIEW if you'd be so kind :D I'd love to read them now, especially when I'm home sick! **


	18. Chapter 18 Believe Me, Please

"Oh for the love of- it's a girl, mate! Not a dragon!"

"You didn't see her last night Al, she was practically spitting fire!" Scorpius whisper-yelled behind the statue of Wesley the Whistler that was concealing him the main corridor's view.

"She can't stay upset forever!" Albus insisted as he gave Scorpius' arm a final yank. He stumbled out into the bustling corridor and almost knocked a few first years over.

"You said so yourself, you could hear her screaming from our dormitory!" he muttered and hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder, feeling very vulnerable.

Albus began to chuckle at the memory but the ferocious look from Scorpius made him stop. "It's not like she's going to hex you in front of Patil."

"She's kind of a psychopath so I wouldn't be surprised," Scorpius admitted and sighed. "But it was worth it."

Albus grinned. "I know it was. Everything will work out, I promise. Now come on, we don't want the Prefect to be late for Defense Against!"

Scorpius took a deep breath, trying not to let the memories from the previous night terrify him from facing his choice.

After all, breaking up with Melanie Hopert was nothing pretty.

When they finally reached the classroom, there were two voices yelling at each other that could be heard from the corridor.

"This is all YOUR fault! You just couldn't mind your business, could you?"

The shrill pitch clearly belonged to Melanie. But whom was she yelling at? Scorpius and Albus looked at each other with confused looks and silently agreed to not enter the eye of the storm, but rather observe from behind the entrance and stay out of sight. They each took a side of the entrance and peeked out to see most of the class in their seats, staring at Melanie, who had her hands on her hips and her head jutted forward, glaring at a girl with vibrant hair and crossed arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Melanie!" Rose cried exasperatedly, looking as if she wished nothing more than to be far, far away.

"I'm talking about you stealing my boyfriend!" Melanie shrieked and did an impressive imitation of Medusa.

Rose froze for a second before shaking her head. "I did not steal Scorpius away from you. Will you please leave me alone?"

Melanie scowled. "Fine, don't admit it. It's not like he truly loves you back, you probably used a love potion made by your idiotic uncle or something!"

Her ears turned a dark auburn and she squinted her eyes. "My uncle is not an idiot, though you would probably know exact what they are like!" Rose snapped, getting angry. "And what makes you think I would need to use a love potion?"

Melanie raised a condescending eyebrow. "You actually think he cares about you?"

Scorpius began to make a move for the classroom, thinking of all the things he'd like to say, but was stopped by a shove from Albus, forcing him to stay back.

Melanie sighed, satisfied by the hurt expression in Rose's eyes. "Besides, I'm beautiful and you're bland."

"Please, I could remove ninety percent of your 'beauty' with the aquamenti charm, bitch!" Rose cried and the classroom roared at her response. Scorpius and Albus smiled proudly at each other.

"That still leaves me with ten percent compared to your zero," Melanie spluttered, her cheeks turning pink.

"Who cares? Beauty fades, dumb is forever!" Rose smirked, her confidence growing.

"Irregardless, you are still a boyfriend stealer!" Melanie pointed her manicured finger accusingly in Rose's face. Rose calmly forced it away from her.

"Irregardless isn't a word. And for the last time, I did not take Scorpius from you!"

"Then why else would he break up with me?" Melanie demanded with a violent gleam in her eyes.

"A pretty face doesn't mean a pretty heart, darling," Rose said, giving Melanie one last glare before sitting down and taking out her textbook. Melanie screamed in frustration and stormed out of the classroom, not even noticing Albus and Scorpius on the way out.

"Did Rose just do that?" Albus asked a loud, not speaking to anyone directly. Scorpius answered anyways.

"She is a Gryffindor, after all," he said, feeling his love for her multiply. The two Slytherins walked in at this point, nonverbally deciding it was a good time to sit down. Scorpius desperately wanted to catch Rose's attention but no matter how many times he mentally pleaded with her to turn around, she continued to read her textbook.

"Scorpius, mate, you'll never believe what just went down!" said one of the boys in his dormitory. At the sound of his name, Rose finally turned. She had a confused, suspicious look on her face and curiosity in her eyes. Scorpius couldn't help himself when he smiled grandly at her, but unfortunately, this disgusted her for some reason and she turned back with an eye roll.

Scorpius sighed, dejected, as Ms. Patil entered the room. "Tell me later," he said to his dorm mate and slumped over in his seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Scorp-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you look bloody depressed mate!"

Scorpius didn't answer and instead chose to stab violently at the chicken on his plate.

"Hope is not lost!" Albus tried again as he sat across from him in the Great Hall during dinner.

"Then where is it? Where has it gone? Because clearly it's no where around here," Scorpius cried and ran a hand through his hair. "I just thought that after I ended things with Melanie she'd believe me."

"She might-"

"You didn't see the look on her face," Scorpius cried, disheartened.

"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back," Albus shrugged and Scorpius cracked a smile. That smile soon turned into a chuckle, and eventually Scorpius was laughing his head off.

"What?"

"That was the most git-like thing you've ever said, ever!" Scorpius gasped and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Shut up tosser, I'm trying to help!" Albus smacked him over the head but couldn't help the smile that formed on his own lips. What could he say; Scorpius' laughter was contagious. The two continued to laugh for a good five minutes before they were disrupted by a voice beside them.

"I hate to interrupt, but may I have a word?"

Scorpius would know that voice anywhere; he turned around and saw Rose standing behind him with her arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face. He was so caught off guard all he did was nod stupidly, giving her the cue to lead the way to wherever they were going. Albus gave him a thumbs up for good luck and he grimaced in response.

When they reached the Entrance Hall outside, Rose turned around and looked up, staring Scorpius square in the eye.

"Who did you tell?" she said quietly, her voice small but dripping with menace.

"What?" Scorpius replied feeling confounded.

Rose sighed impatiently. "Who did you tell about what happened last night?"

It suddenly hit him: the kiss. She was talking about the kiss. Scorpius crossed his own arms; two could play that game. "What does it matter?"

Rose's eyes blazed with annoyance. "It matters because I got screeched at today by Melanie Hopert in front of the whole class!"

"I was told you kicked her arse in logic and insults," Scorpius replied prudently. Rose look flattered for a second but regained her composure instantly.

"Either way, she still blamed me for breaking you and her up, which is not true! So did you tell her that we, we-"

"Kissed?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow, slightly enjoying the flushed expression on Rose's face. "Rose, the only person I told was Albus. I said no such thing to Melanie."

"Then why would she blame me?"

"I don't know," Scorpius admitted. "She may not be as stupid as you think."

He turned to walk away, not wanting to be reminded of his desires any further but Rose made him turn back, yet again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"You tell me, Ginger," he shrugged and watched as the volcano erupted once again.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" she cried. "This is another thing you do specifically for the purpose of pissing me off!"

"Maybe I am, but maybe I'm not. Either way you won't believe me, which I absolutely hate!" Scorpius retorted, finding it difficult to stay calm. He was angry at Rose for not loving him back. Angry at her for denying her feelings. Angry at her for always getting angry with him.

"I believe you too much, that's my problem!" she rebuked absolutely livid. "And that's a thing I hate about _you_, how you always make me believe what isn't true!"

"That being?" he growled.

"That you like me more than a friend and way more than an enemy! That you care about me beyond belief!" Rose admitted, surprising herself with what she was saying. "I hate that you make me believe that you could ever possibly love me!"

Scorpius was quiet as he stared at her, not believing what he was hearing. Why didn't she believe him? Before he could talk, she spoke again.

"But mostly Scorpius, I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close. Not even a little bit. Not even at all."

"Rose..."

"Why did you break up with Melanie?" she asked quietly, looking at her feet, as if afraid of the answer.

"Because it's been you who I've wanted all this time. It's always been you," Scorpius said simply, willing that she would look up and see the sincerity in his eyes. "Please believe me."

She did look up eventually and spoke quickly. "Meet me at the astronomy tower at eleven tonight. Bring the cloak just in case."

And she was gone just like that, leaving Scorpius with the mystery of what the night may bring and the hope that some good will come out of it.

**SUSPENSE yet again. I admit, astronomy tower is a bit cheesy, but where else would they go without getting caught at night? **

**I expect the next chapter will be the last, which is really sad that it's coming to an end. I have been thinking about future story ideas though!**

**Oh, and this doesn't apply to most of you, but I got an anonymous review saying that suspiration is not a word. As a matter of fact it is a word, and you can look it up on dictionary dot com if you don't believe me. ******Sassy Z snap** **

**Up next: well, I don't really want to give anything away for the very last chapter…but it's a happy ending :D**

**Review if you would like, they mean the world to me! **

**Thanks '10 Thing I Hate About You' for the quote!**

**XO ;) REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19 The EndEpilogue

**Ahhhh it's the end. I can't believe it. Thanks to all who read/followed/reviewed/subscribed to this story, it meant the world to me! **

Rose paced the astronomy tower's floor at exactly eleven o'clock, her mind reeling with unfortunate possibilities: he wasn't going to come, he was playing a trick on her, and he never liked her at all. She sank to the floor, slightly shivering in the cool February air through her cloak. Why had she ever believed-

Suddenly, the door swung open with a bang as it hit the wall. Rose jumped up and gripped her wand tightly, her heart pounding at the thought of the dark figure in the doorway being a dementor, or worse, a teacher. But when she heard the familiar raspy chuckle, her heart stopped completely before beating even faster.

"Gave you a fright, did I?" Scorpius asked as he gently shut the door, showing off Rose's favorite crooked smile.

"Hardly," she sniffed but couldn't keep her straight face when Scorpius imitated her reaction with shaking hands clutching an invisible wand and a back arched like a cat's.

When the laughter died down, they looked at each other, both having a thousands things to say but not sure when to say them. Rose took a deep breath and began with the only way that seemed fit.

"So I was in the library the other day-"

"Of course you were," Scorpius smirked.

Rose glared at him. "Let me finish. I was in the library, kind of bored, so I started researching things. Random things mostly, because I was confused, see. I figured learning about something else would take my mind off of what I was feeling."

Scorpius smiled. "Go on."

"I found all these old, interesting books and skimmed through them. One was about language and the evolution of it over time. Thousands of years ago Egyptians had fifty words for sand and Eskimos had over one hundred words for snow. And it got me thinking how it would be useful to have different words for the same thing in modern times, primarily love. "

"Love?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes," Rose nodded and shrugged. "For I wish I had a thousand words for love, including how we can treat each other like despicable beings and yet I'll still love you with all my heart."

"Do you mean that?" Scorpius asked as his face lit up.

Rose nodded.

"But what about McLaggen?"

"That's why I told you to meet me here, I had to talk to him after dinner," Rose explained.

"And what did you say?" Scorpius asked, beginning to take small steps towards her.

"I told him the truth."

"Which was?"

"That I had already given my heart away once and I never really got it back," Rose smiled and looked up, for she had finished just as he had reached her. "And I didn't really want it back, to be quite honest."

Scorpius took her head in both hands and titled it up to kiss her on her lips, slowly and less urgent this time, for they had all the time in the world now. The kiss was as magical as the first, if not more so. Fireworks exploded in his stomach, while Rose had snitches fluttering in hers. An eternity could have passed and they wouldn't have known, but when they broke apart, Scorpius wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly to his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

He felt the vibrations of her giggle against him and smiled. "Just to clarify things though, it's you Rose. It's always been you."

She looked up and met his grey eyes with her blue and grinned. "I believe you."

Scorpius grinned euphorically and twirled her around while she laughed gleefully, feeling happier than he could ever remember being.

FOUR MONTHS LATER...

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am absolutely exhausted," Rose announced as she collapsed in between Albus and Scorpius as they laid in the grass next to the Black Lake. They had all finished their final O.W.L's and didn't know whether to feel relief or worry for the results said to come in July.

"I'm never reading another textbook again. I refuse to. It's not happening," Albus declared blatantly as he stared at the clear blue sky. Scorpius laughed as he put and arm around Rose and pulled her close to him so she was rested on his chest while he played with her hair.

"I say we all quit school and make a fortune from performing magic tricks for muggles in Las Vegas," he suggested.

"What the devil is Las Vegas?" Albus asked lazily.

"It's a popular gambling city in Nevada," Rose answered equally as lethargic, enjoying the rhythm of Scorpius' chest rising and falling and the feeling of his hand in her hair.

"Where the devil is Nevada?" Albus asked again and Rose and Scorpius chuckled.

"It's in America," Scorpius replied.

"Oh," Albus nodded and folded his arms behind his head. "Let's go to America guys. American girls are quite fanciable."

"Shut it Albus," Rose and Scorpius murmured at the same time. Albus rolled his eyes.

"You know, you guys should go back to hating each other. It was more fun when you didn't gang up on me," he huffed.

"But if we hated each other, it would be quite awkward if I did this," Scorpius said and flipped him and Rose over so he was on top. Rose giggled as he began to obnoxiously snog her which made Albus groan in disgust.

"It was also less repulsive," he moaned. "Oi, get a room, will you?"

Scorpius looked up. "Jealous Potter?"

"Why would I want a slimy Slytherin on top of me?" Albus retorted and Scorpius shot him and sarcastic smile. "Love you, Scorp."

Scorpius chuckled as he flopped on his side. "Love you, Alby." He looked down and kissed Rose gently on her lips. "Love you, Ginger."

Rose grinned. "Love you, Scor." She kissed him again before turning to her cousin. "Love you, Al!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, making the two laugh. Albus sat up and looked out over the Black Lake, seeing other people residing on its shore from exhaustion. He squinted when he saw two people together, unsure if it was really them or not.

"Is that Melanie Hopert and Jack McLaggen? Together?" Albus asked in disbelief. Rose and Scorpius sat up and looked where Albus was looking. Jack and just spread out a blanket but before Melanie could sit on it, he collapsed upon it and took up it's entire area. They all started laughing as Melanie huffed and sat down in the grass.

"Yes, that is definitely Melanie and McLaggen," Rose acknowledged. "I guess everyone found their perfect match this year."

Albus glared at her and Rose held back a grin. "Er, almost everyone."

"Just you wait, I'll be dating a Veela before you know it without the help of you tossers," Albus declared and lay back down.

"Who needs a veela when you've already got the most beautiful girl in the world right here?" Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear, making her smile.

They had the whole summer in front of them and couldn't wait to spend it just how they wanted to: with each other.

**ATTENTION: Yes, I am going to be starting another story (very soon actually) but I want your suggestions! If you have a pairing you want me to do, PM me or leave of review on this story. I will consider most anything, except I won't do another RosexScorpius because I've already done two. Let me know and I'm looking forward to your suggestions! **

**HEY, AND J.K'S NEW BOOK COMES OUT IN 4 DAYS! **


End file.
